Angel Come to me
by MistressMaliceMalfoy
Summary: Draco and Hermione, when will they ever learn? First fanfic. Dont care if you review. [complete]
1. Who else?

[A/N] First fanfic. Like it or dont. Fine by me.

Dear: Hermione Granger

_We are pleased to inform you of achieving your goal of Head Girl at Hogwarts School if Witchcraft and Wizardry. The staff, myself especially, would like to extend out sincerest congratulations. _

_Some things have changed this year involving the heads duties, and therefore, instead of meeting the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 ¾, your fireplace will be connected to the floo network for one hour, between 10:00 and 11:00AM on September 1st. We expect you to have all of your books and other articles with you at said time._

_Congratulations, and good luck in your final school year._

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione read the letter again, which was given to her by a tawny school owl. It wasn't peculiar to receive owls from the wizarding world, but her parents still haven't gotten used to it. Her mother was still trying to shoo the school owl away.

'Here mum, you have to give him a treat before he will leave. Its just common courtesy!"

She handed the owl some of her uneaten cookies. He playfully nipped her hands, and flew out the open window.

"Honestly, must they always come into the house dear? Not that I have anything against you getting your Hogwarts letter, or ones from your friends, but really, such messy and noisy creatures. Have they not heard of the wonderful invention called the "post"?" Ann Granger asked her young daughter.

"Yes, they have mum, but owls are much quicker, and well, according to "Hogwarts: a history" they are tradition." She picker her letter up again, and showed it to her parents. "Head girl mum!! I've always wanted it!" She beamed.

"We are so proud of you dear!" Ann gave her daughter a tight hug, only to be replaced by her father, Alan Granger. Her parents read the letter, and frowned.

"Honey, what's floo?" her father asked. "And what does it mean that we are connected?"

"It's a way that wizards can travel quickly, and easily between places. It means that I can transport both myself, Crookshanks, and my trunk into Hogwarts with ease." Hermione explained. "It also means that I don't get to see my friends on the train. The last train ride..." She said sadly. She didn't really think about that. It would be her last ride up to Hogwarts.

All of a sudden, another owl flew excitedly into the still-open window. It flew around the living room a dozen or so times before crashing into the chandelier. Hermione went to go see if Pig, Ron's owl, was okay. Her mother was muttering something about crazy beasts, but she ignored her. She reached Pig, to see that yes, he was fine. Well, as fine as a psychotic owl can be. She slid the parchment off his leg, and sat him on her shoulder.

"'Mione" came Ron's scratchy writing, Hermione smiled "Me, Harry and Ginny just got our Hogwarts letters, and we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, if you can make it send a letter back with this idiot. Be there by 1:00 at Flourish and Blotts. Love, Ron."

She stroked Pig while she read the letter. "Mum, can I go to Diagon Alley tomorrow with Harry, Ron and Ginny? We need to get our supplies for school."

"I suppose so. Why don't you ask them all over for dinner? I can make steak and kidney pie, salad, chicken wings, and some of that apple cinnamon pie that you love. You can pick up some pumpkin juice while you're there." Ann said.

"Oh, thank you so much mum!!" Hermione exclaimed. She ran to her mother, squeezed her tight, and ran to her room to send a reply to Ron.

"Dear Ron, Harry and Ginny. Yes, I can meet you guys there. My parents would like you three to come over for dinner. She promised steak and kidney pie, as well as her famous apple cinnamon pie. Let me know tomorrow. Can't wait to see you all! Love, 'Mione"

She wrapped the letter around Pigs leg, handed him a piece of cookie, and sent him on his way.

She went to bed early that night, knowing that she had to be up early to make it to Diagon Alley on time. She planned on going early so that she could access her vault at Gringotts.

Little did she realize that she was not the only one taking a trip to Diagon Alley the next day.

[end transmission]

Hermione- Why isnt she asking for reviews?

MistressMaliceMalfoy- cuz I really dont care. If people like it, theyll send them, if not, Im not going to badger them for it. Should i?

Hermione-No, you are probably right on this one. I mean, you are a great writer, why do you need someone to tell you that?

MistressMaliceMalfoy- Alright Hermione, what do you want?

Hermione- Nothing (evil chuckle)


	2. Diagon Alley, what would we do without y...

Hermione awoke bright and early the next morning. To be exact, she was up at 7:00AM. She needed time to get ready; she wanted to look good for her friends. This was also her first time going into the wizarding world since her little "change."

She went down to the kitchen for breakfast, which was already made since her parents had to be up early to go work. They were both well-respected dentists. She was proud of her parents, but annoyed whenever they badgered her about eating so many sweets once a month. Her mother understood, but still.

She sat down at the table, and buttered a piece of toast. She wasn't all that hungry, but knew that she had to eat something before her trip to London, and then Diagon Alley. Her parents were calmly reading the newspaper, and drinking their juice. They never drank coffee, due to the stains that it left on teeth.

"Dad, are you going to drive me to London, or am I to take the bus?" Hermione asked, as she got up from the table.

"Yes, I am, but you have to be ready by 9:00. Sound good?" Her father didn't even look up from the paper.

"I can do that dad." Hermione ran up to her room to grab her towel. She brushed her teeth, while thinking about the day to come. 'Its going to be great to see them all again' she thought.

Her shower was quick, but nice. She toweled her hair off, and went to her room. She checked the time. 8:05. Good, she still had plenty of time. She walked over to her closet, to look for something to wear. Her mother had taken her on a VERY large shopping spree after receiving her marks for the year before.

She checked the weather, 'good, a nice and warm day' she thought.

She picked out a pair of tight fitting, black and pink pinstripe capris and a white halter-top. Throw that with her army boots, and some makeup and she would be ready to go. She did her eyes with black and pink, a little bit of tinted lip-gloss, and threw her hair up in pigtails. She looked in the mirror "well, I'm still me, but I hope the guys like the change' she thought.

She checked the time again, 8:55. She grabbed her bag, and ran down the stairs to meet her dad. The ride to London was uneventful, just the usual being told to be good, and always watch for strangers. Her parents would never learn that things were just different in the wizarding world. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'perhaps its better this way'.

She found the Leaky Cauldron, and tapped the bricks in an obscure fashion, that absolutely no one could remember the first time around...except Hermione. She had a very good memory for that kind of thing. She wasn't the best witch in the school for nothing!

She left to the streets, following her way to Gringotts, the wizard bank. She still loved seeing all the goblins, and how the bank actually worked. She went up to the counter, gave them her key, and a goblin came to take her away.

Her vault happened to be very deep in the tunnels, and it took 10 whirlwind minutes to reach it. The door was opened, and she saw, to her delight, that her pile of Knuts, sickles and galleons had grown. "Must have been mum and dad' she mused. She grabbed a handful of each, and hoping she had enough, left the vault.

Another 15 minutes later, she was standing in Diagon Alley, with a pouch full of money. Now she knew exactly how Harry felt!! She checked her watch, 11:30. She still had an hour and a half before her friends were supposed to show up. 'What to do', she thought.

Robes! Came the answer, She needed new dress robes. She couldn't very well be head girl and NOT have new robes for the ball, now could she? And anyways, her old ones didn't fit so well anymore. She had grown in certain areas, and shrunk in others.

She headed over to Madam Malkins Robes for Every Occasion. Madam Malkin was busy with some, by the looks of it, first years getting their robes fitted, so Hermione went ahead over to the dress robes section and started looking. As it just so happened, they were having a sale, so there were a number or witches already there. She searched through them all, well, those that weren't in the hands of other witches.

She picked out a few to try on and went to the changing rooms. The first one, a black low-shouldered one, didn't fit right, even with the flick of her wand, the second, a sky blue one was a wee bit too tight for her liking. Her last one, and if truth be told, the one she really wanted, was a beautiful burgundy, long sleeved one. The top just fell slightly off her shoulders, and at the front, under her chest, it collected and then slightly flared out. It fit perfectly. Better then perfect even. She looked in the mirror and even she had to admit that she looked stunning. She looked at the price, and almost died. It was 10 sickles. 'That's is??"' she thought. 'Oh man, I hit the jackpot with this one!'

Hermione went to the front, paid for her dress and went out into the sunshine. Her mood was dampened by seeing the one person she hated most in this world. Draco Malfoy. Luckily, however, he wasn't looking in her direction, his attention was directed at the new brooms in the shop windows. She quickly walked the opposite direction, and decided to get some ice cream.

After her ice cream, she saw that it was time to meet her friends. 'Wow, how time flies' she thought. She walked over to Flourish and Blotts, thanking her luck that she didn't run into Malfoy again. When she got to said meeting spot, she wasn't surprised that her friends weren't there yet. They had a habit of being late. She decided to sit down and wait for them.

"Hey, 'Mione, that you?" came Ron's voice from somewhere behind her. She got up, and turned around and threw her arms around Ron. He was a lot taller then she remembered. She only came up to the middle of his chest!

"Yes, Ron, who else would it be?" she teased. She then gave both Harry and Ginny huge hugs and stood back to see if there were any changes in them. Ron was taller, not quite so gangly anymore, thanks to Quiddich. His blue eyes glistened in the sunlight. Harry was also taller, only slightly shorter then Ron, his black hair as messy as ever. He didn't look like he starved this summer though. He was incredibly well built now. His green eyes shimmered with happiness. Ginny was taller as well, but still close to Hermione's own 5'9". Her flaming red hair was longer then before, and fell loose about her shoulders. She was still rather thin, but didn't look unhealthy anymore, and her turquoise eyes glistened.

'Wow Hermione, you certainly have changed!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione's bushy hair had finally calmed down, and was sleek and straight. Her teeth, having been fixed years ago, looked like pearls. Her skin was flawless, and she had filled out a lot in some areas. Mainly her chest and hips. She now had an aura of confidence, and seemed, well, a bit less bookish. Hermione could see the admiration in her friends' eyes.

"Yes, well, Gin, we all change, you guys have too. So, how was the summer?" Hermione replied.

They talked about their summers, and Quiddich, and that this was their last year (except for Ginny, being a year behind them). They got their books, new quills and ink, Ron insisted on getting something for his broom, and Harry wanted to get something for Hedwig.

Later in the afternoon, they decided it was time to go back to Hermione's place to get some dinner. Molly Weasley had agreed to let her children (and Harry, since she considered him one of her own) go to dinner at the Granger's, provided they were home at a decent hour. They had to pack, she had said to them.

They were just walking into the pub when they heard a silky voice they all dreaded to hear.

"I see a poor boy, and his poor sister with their second hand books, a boy with no parents and a filthy mudblood. Who else could it be but the Weasels, Potty and Granger? How nice." Malfoy smirked.

"Oh look, a talking, bouncing ferret. Who else could that be but Malfoy" Ron seethed, turning around.

"Of course it's a Malfoy, only we hold the power to put people in their places" Another smirk. "Especially filthy know it all mudbloods.

Hermione was not having any of this. Not today. She wiped around, slapped him across the face.

"If you ever call me that fucking name again, so help me Merlin, you'll never be able to have kids" Hermione snapped. She turned on her heels, walked into the Leaky Cauldron, with the others following shortly behind her.

'Wow, she certainly has changed, and for the better I must say' thought Malfoy, watching her retreating figure. Her pants fit her incredibly well, revealing, but leaving lots to the imagination. Her hair didn't look like a dead animal, and she actually had makeup on.

'This will defiantly be an interesting year"


	3. Dinner at the Grangers

Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron got picked up by Mr. Granger in London, and then proceeded to Hermione's house for dinner. All of them were very impressed, and even mildly shocked at what Hermione had said to Malfoy. They couldn't believe that Hermione, THEIR Hermione swore at the biggest prat known to wizard kind. They figured that this was one of the ways that the Hermione they knew had changed over the summer. They wondered what happened to make her like this, but didn't ask.

They were welcomed into Hermione's house by Mrs. Granger, and were told that dinner was to be served within the hour, but they were free to do whatever until then.

They all piled into Hermione's room, where she showed them her new dress robes.

"Wow" breathed Ginny "that is the most beautiful dress robe I have ever seen!"

"Ya, aren't they absolutely beautiful?" Hermione replied. "I think that this year, even Lavender and Parvati will be jealous!"

The boys started talking about Quidditch, while Hermione and Ginny talked about cloths. Ginny had just started to go through the closet when they were called down for dinner. Ginny very reluctantly let the clothing go, with a look that clearly said 'Ill be back, don't you worry'

As her mother had promised, they had steak and kidney pie, salad and pumpkin juice. Everyone was eating, drinking and talking when Mrs. Granger stood up and tapped her glass.

"I hope that everyone is enjoying their dinner, and I would like to congratulate our Hermione, again, on becoming head girl" Her mothers voice was clear, but had a touch of pride in it.

Everyone looked around in shock; Hermione hadn't told her friends that she had gotten Head girl position. She had almost completely forgotten about it during her day at Diagon Alley. She hoped her friends would forgive her.

"Congrats 'Mione, we knew you could do it" Harry said through mouthfuls of food. Everyone else gave there congrats, and dinner resumed as before.

Soon, too soon for Hermione, it was time for her friends to leave. She lead them to the fireplace and gave them each some floo powder.

"I wont be seeing you guys on the train tomorrow. I have to floo there early to see Dumbledore about the new changes for the Heads. Ill be at the feast however, so it wont be that bad." Hermione said.

"Its okay 'Mione, we'll save you a seat if you aren't there before us" Ron said before walking into the fireplace. "The Burrow". With a flask, he was gone.

Harry went next, after giving his best friend a hug goodbye. Ginny was last to leave, hugging her friend hard.

"We have a lot to talk about 'Mione. And I still want to go through your closet!" With a flash, Ginny was gone too.

Hermione went to her room, and packed all of her things, including her books and new dress robes. She was as nervous as ever, but very excited to finally be going back to school. This being her last year, she wanted to make the most of it. She just didn't know how to.

Hermione went to bed that night after setting her alarm to wake her up in time to get ready for the floo to her school.

'I hope that stupid ferret face isn't head boy" were her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

[end transmission]

Hermione-you know Mistress, this is turning out to be kinda interesting. Have you been drinking too much coffee again?

MistressMaliceMalfoy-Me?? coffee?? never.

Draco-Liar, and you know it.

MistressMaliceMalfoy-....um...I dont know what yuore talking about.......really, I dont....


	4. ah, back at Hogwarts, FINALLY now THATS ...

Hermione was up at 8:00. Having packed the night before, she didn't have too much to worry about. She hated to be rushed and unprepared, so she did things when they needed to be done. She went down to breakfast in her pj's and had some buttered toast. Her parents tried to make her eat more, but knew that they could only push so far with their daughter. She had a lot of sense, and they knew that she would eat when she was good and ready.

Hermione went to her room, grabbed her towel, and hopped into the shower. She was very excited to be going back to school, but also a bit melancholy knowing that this was her last year. She made a mental note to remember to bring her shampoo and conditioner. She just couldn't do without her preferred items.

She walked out of her bathroom, leaving it smelling like lavender and roses. Back in her room, she picked out some cloths to wear, a red tank top and black capris with zippers all over the place. She threw on her studded belt and her army boots, and she was just about ready to go. She applied a bit of make-up; black eyeliner, mascara and some gloss, and did her hair. She left it down to form its own curls with the help of a curling serum. It really did make all the difference. One day without it, and her bush was back. Not that she would have minded all that much, but this being her first day back, she wanted to look good.

She packed the rest of her belongings-toiletries, her special blanket, diary and a torn up tank top. After closing her trunk and grabbing her side bag, she dragged her trunk down the stairs towards her fireplace. She checked the time, 9:50. 'Alright,' she thought, 'ten more minutes and Ill be back home. I wonder who the head boy is.' She had the feeling that, yes, indeed it would be ferret face, and he would make life a living hell for her. However, on the plus side at least she didn't have to live with him. That would be the worst thing to ever happen.

Her parents were waiting with her to say good-bye. They had grown a little bit protective of their only daughter over the summer, which Hermione thought as odd, since they always let her do her own thing before. Then again, the Grangers weren't exactly normal parents.

'Dear, its 10:00 now, are you ready to go?' her mother pulled Hermione from her musings.

'Yes, mum, I'm all packed.' She said, pulling her mother into a big hug. 'Ill miss you guys, and Ill owl when I get there"

"Oh, dear, you know how much we don't like those owls, but if that's the only way you can communicate....'her mother trailed off.

"Yes, mum, it is. I'm sorry. Ill see you guys at Christmas" Hermione said, giving her father a quick hug, and walked to the fireplace. She pulled some floo powder out of the jar and stood in the fireplace with her trunk and a squirming Crookshanks in her arms.

"Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry" Hermione shouted. She felt a pull at her body and closed her eyes. She had never really liked taking the floo. It always made her uneasy.

She opened her eyes, and stood in the Gryffindor common room. Nothing had changed, except the lack of people and commotion. The couches were empty, but Hermione knew that this would only be temporary. The rest of the school would be there within a few hours. Meanwhile, she thought it would be best to find either Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall. She really did need to figure out what her new duties would be. She knew that she was up for the challenge. This could never be as bad as third year, using that time turner. She still wasn't sure how she had managed to pull that one off.

"Hermione, welcome back to Hogwarts. I trust your trip was pleasant? And your summer as well?" McGonagall asked, with a slight smile on her face. Hermione was her prize student after all.

"Oh, yes, Professor, it was just fine." Hermione beamed. She always like her strict professor, she had a very kind heart, even if she didn't always show it.

"Good to know. Now, if you'll follow me to the Headmasters office, we can tell you your new duties." It wasn't a question, it was a command, and Hermione was not about to disregard it.

Hermione followed McGonagall to the stone gargoyle, and they proceed up the stairs to his office. McGonagall knocked on the door, and they could hear other people's voices.

'Must be the head boy' Hermione reasoned. The door opened and they stepped in.

'I hate it when I'm right. No, scratch that, I love it when I'm right, I just wish that this time, I had been wrong' Hermione inwardly groaned. Professor Snape was sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk with none other then Draco Malfoy. The scum of the world, as far as Hermione was concerned.

"Ah, Minerva, Miss. Granger. Welcome back. I trust that you are doing well?" the headmaster inquired, with the usual twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, headmaster, I am doing quite well, thank you." Hermione replied.

"Excellent, well, let us not waste any time, as we all have much yet to do before the rest of the students arrive later in the evening. As you both have, I'm sure, figured out by now, you two have been picked out as Heads for this coming year. Things have changed a bit from previous years, and I'm sure that you know why for the most part. First off, I would like to congradulate you both for being our best students. I'm sure that you both will make this school proud." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at this.

"As far as the changes that have been made, they are the following. First off, you are now sharing a common room, as you will need to plan many events and hold prefect meetings as well. Secondly, you both have permission to visit Hogsmeade whenever you feel the need to do so. However, this privilage can be taken away if we find out that it is being abused. Finally, you will be given the task of teaching one class a week in the second term to the first and second years. This will be during one of your own regular classes, since you have both taken Muggle studies this year. You will have guidance from myself, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape, as well as the other teachers. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Headmaster." Hermione said. 'I get to teach a class? This should be so interesting!' she thought.

"Yes, Headmaster. I have one question. When we teach this class, will we be teaching all of the houses, or just our own?" Malfoy smirked. He knew that this question would anger Hermione, and he was proved right when he saw her jaw clench.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, you will teach all houses and treat them as equals. Now, you have been given a great deal to do this year, and we know that you are up for it. Finally, I would also like to mention that you are allowed to dock and award house points. If this is abused, you can be replaced as head. Remember this. Now, I will leave your house heads to direct you to your new living quarters. If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask. Again, congradulations." The headmasters eyes glittered, and he had a knowing smile on his face.

Hermione and Draco followed Snape and McGonagall up a few levels, and down 3 different corridors. They finally reached a portrait of an angel in water, with her halo and wings laying shattered in said water. She had porcelan white skin with long, black silky hair, and ruby red lips. Her eyes were the brightest blue, but seemed cold.

"Ah, new heads I see. My name is Crysania. What do you desire your password to be?" She had the voice of an angel too. Soft and silky.

'We shall take our leave now. You will find a list of the regular duties on your desks, as well as your patrolling scheduals. If you have any questions, you know where to find us." Snape said, while turning away. He left with his robes billowing behind him. McGonagall nodded, and left as well.

'Well, Malfoy, whats the password to be?" She snapped. She didn't need him to ruin her great day.

"How about 'cold'?" he asked.

"Fine. Crysania, we have chosen the word 'cold' to be our password.' Hermione turned to the portrait.

"As you wish' and the door opened.

"Mudbloods first" Draco smirked.

"Really, Malfoy, cant you come up with anything new? That is so old, Im surprised you didn't even notice how redundant it have gotten." Hermione snapped, walking into their new common room.

It was large, more then enough room for the two of them. The walls were made of stone, but it wasn't cold. There were hangings over the walls, and a huge fireplace on the farthest wall. There were two couches, one green, one gold, 2 arm chairs, same colours, 2 desks and two sets of stairs. One had a gold banister, while the other was silver.

Hermione ran up to what she assumed to be her room, and her jaw just dropped. She had her own balcony, her own fireplace, and a bathroom. Her bed a king size, was draped with red mesh. Her sheets were the softest red velvet, and the blankets were a dark black. The carpet was gold, with black filigree. Her bathroom was mostly white, with gold accents. Her towels were black. The tub was big enough for at least 4 people, with 4 different faucets, like the prefect bathroom. She would defiantly be trying that out later tonight.

'I could get used to living like this' Hermione thought, heading back to her room to unpack.


	5. Food, food and some bad language

[A/N] Im sorry that I cant update this as often as I wold like, butmy arthritus is kicking in with a vengence. Arthritus being the painful swelling of the joints in the hands. It hurts. a lot.

DISCLAIMER- This is still proprty of JK Rowling. I dream about owning it, but as of yet, dreams have not come true.

Hermione found her trunk, and her cat, sitting on her bed. She looked around, and found a beautifully carved dresser. There were vines and flowers carved into the sides, and there was a mirror attached to it. The mirror was huge, and seemed to be a magical mirror as well.

'Interesting' she thought 'this could be fun.'

She unpacked all of her cloths, and her diary and books and set them up neatly. She walked down to the common room, hoping that she could find some way of contacting the house elves. All the unpacking had made her thirsty. She saw that Malfoy wasn't in the room.

'Good, now I don't have to see his ugly face'

She looked around some more, and saw two desks on either side of the fireplace. They both had notes on them. She walked over to the closest one, and saw her name on the letter. She picked it up and read it.

'Dear Miss. Granger

This is to inform you of the regular head duties. These include planning the balls, Halloween, Christmas and Valentines Day. Also, you are required to patrol the corridors along with the prefects. The heads will be making up the schedule. There must be 2 prefects, or heads on every night. I hope that this can be worked out to everyone's satisfaction.

Deputy Headmistress

Minerva McGonagall."

'This is a lot for us to do, but I'm sure that we'll manage, as long as Malfoy knows what's good for him and smartens up.' Hermione thought.

She walked to the entrance and saw a rope that said 'House elf service.' She pulled the rope and suddenly a house elf appeared.

'What can I do for the misses?" he squeaked

"I would like some pumpkin juice and maybe a granola bar, if you have any" Hermione replied.

"Coming right up misses, it will be delivered to your room" he said, and disappeared.

Hermione walked back up to her room, and sitting on the dresser was a glass of juice and a plate of granola bars. She took a long drink, and began to eat. She surveyed her room, and still felt awe. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. She walked over to the bookcase and tried to decide what book needed her attention the most. She decided on her Charms textbook. She sat down on her big comfortable chair and began to read.

Sometime later, she looked up at her clock. It was 6:00. She got up, grabbed her robes, and walked out of her room. She stopped when she saw Malfoy there. He was also just coming out of his room.

"I see the Mudblood has decided to join us for the feast" He smirked.

"Well, yes, of course I have, and stop calling me that. I did nothing to deserve it" Hermione snapped.

"Oh, you haven't? Then what about the filth that you call blood running through your veins?" he drawled.

"Go fuck yourself Malfoy, we all know who the better person here is, and don't even bother thinking that its you. You are a rat, and worth nothing" Hermione turned on her heels, and stalked out of the room, leaving him behind.

She was still fuming as she walked down the stairs toward the Great Hall. 'How dare he!" She thought. "We all know he's just a stupid death eater and a spoiled little brat. He doesn't even deserve my time' Meanwhile...

"Wow, she sure has changed. She's hot AND she has a lot of guts. I can't believe she actually said that to my face. Did she say that I was worth nothing? How true that is...'

Draco's mind was filled with pain. He knew that what she said was true. He was worth nothing, thanks to his father. He wished that he was someone else, but he liked the power that came with being a Malfoy.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall. It was empty, save for Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick. She walked up to the teacher's table and waited for them to acknowledge her.

"Professors, I was wondering when the rest of the students are going to arrive" Hermione asked.

'Oh, dear, they will be here in about 5 minutes. You might as well have a seat." Squeaked Flitwick.

Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table, just as Draco was walking into the Great Hall. She watched him take a seat at the Slytherin table. Suddenly the doors burst open, and the students began to pour in. She picked Harry, Ginny and Ron off immediately. They were hard to miss, being about a head taller then the rest of the students. They saw her, and rushed over, before their seats had been taken.

Harry sat beside her, and Ron and Ginny across from them.

"So, who's head boy?" Harry asked, giving his friend a hug.

"Oh, who the hell else. It's Malfoy, of course. Just my luck." Hermione complained, rolling her eyes.

"If he does anything to you, just tell us. Well take care of him. Real good." Ron said, clutching his spoon in his hand. Hermione burst out laughing at the scene.

"Ron, honestly, if you are going to sound so menacing, please, don't use a spoon, of all things, as your weapon of choice!! What would you do with it? Spoon him to death?" Hermione giggled. Ron looked down, saw the spoon, and blushed.

"Sorry 'Mione, but you know what I mean. I didn't realize I had a spoon in my hand.' Ron apologized.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I trust that you all had a good summer, and are ready to learn and hopefully retain some more knowledge. Before we begin the feast, let the first years be sorted into houses." Dumbledore's voice rang out.

The first years were brought in, and the sorting hat did its thing. There were a number of new students, 30, at least, and a good 10 of them ended up in Gryffindor. Hermione and the gang clapped loudly at each new student. Eventually, the feast began. All the students began piling food onto their plates, and conversation died for a little while, because all the students were eating like they would never eat again.

The feast ended, and the prefects walked all new students to their houses. Hermione decided that if she wanted to be up on time for classes tomorrow, she had better get going too. She said goodbye to her friends, and walked up to her rooms. Draco was nowhere to be seen.

'Good, I hope that he gets lost, and I don't have to deal with him again' Hermione thought, saying the password to Crysania.

She walked up to her room, changed into some black silk pants and a crimson tank top. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and climbed into bed, after setting her alarm.

'This is going to be a long year. Maybe I can just ignore Malfoy.....maybe he'll just disappear' she though, drifting off to sleep.

Only to be awoken a few hours later....by what, she had no idea, but she felt afraid, very afraid.


	6. I dont need you

DISCLAIMER- Ya, Im JK Rowling. Im also the queen of England. Of course. Anyone else want to join me in fantasy land?

Hermione looked around her room, wondering what in the hell woke her up. She looked at her clock, 2:37AM. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, and decided to check the common room.

The feeling of fear still hadn't left her as she walked towards her door. She opened it, and looked out to the common room. The fire was still glowing, but on it's way out. Nothing moved. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Hermione decided that it must have been a dream, and was walking back up the stairs to her room when she heard it again.

Moaning, the kind when you are in pain. Coming from Malfoy's room, by the sounds of it.

'Should I go see what's wrong? But, really, its Malfoy, what do I care?" Hermione thought, but then she heard it again, more pain like. She ran up the stairs towards Malfoy's room, and knocked on the door.

No answer. She knocked again, louder. Still nothing. She opened the door ever so slowly and looked in. Malfoy was laying on his bed, tossing and turning, as if having a nightmare.

Hermione walked over to his bed, and gently touched him.

"Malfoy? Wake up, you're having a bad dream." She whispered. No response.

"MALFOY" She yelled. He woke with a start, and a fierce hand gripped her wrist. He looked at her, as if she were the devil herself, come to collect him as he slept.

"Malfoy, you were having a bad dream, and you woke me up, so I...um...came to see if you were okay." Hermione stuttered

'What do you care, mudblood? So what if perfect little Draco had a bad dream? Serves him right, doesn't it?" Draco sneered.

Hermione just looked at him, pain in her eyes. She just wanted to see if he was okay, and this was the thanks she got?

"Doesn't it?" he said, more to himself. He let go of her hand, and curled up under his green velvet sheets.

"Get out. Don't come back. I don't need you." He almost whispered.

"I'm sorry. Ill leave now.um.... good night." Hermione said, turning to leave. She was just at the door when she heard him again.

"_Are we lost in a world where nothing matters? Are we lost in a world where no one cares? Is anyone alive?"_ Draco sang under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Hermione asked, turning back to him.

"Nothing. Get out. Now."

"Sorry....good night" Hermione said, leaving the room.

'That was odd' Hermione thought. ' He seemed...well, broken. It almost makes me feel sorry for him. But, then again, its ferret face. But what was it that he sang?'

Hermione went back to her own room, and crawled back into bed. She stayed awake, thinking about how odd Draco's behavior was, but eventually fell asleep, with a song in her head and a tear in her eye.

'What the hell was with her?' Draco though, after Hermione had left. Why did he say those things? What had made him sing? He would have loved to have been able to tell someone, anyone about his dream, but he didn't trust himself. He knew that once the dream came out, so would everything else. He would break down, and Malfoys did NOT break down, especially not in front of a mudblood.

Morning came a little bit too early for Hermione's liking. She hadn't slept enough, and she had the distinct feeling that she had that dream again.

She got out of bed, and crawled to her bathroom for a shower. She brushed her teeth, and her hair, put some makeup on, and got her school uniform and robes on.

She had just enough time to grab a quick breakfast before her first class-Potions. She ran out of the heads dorm, and towards the Great Hall. She then remembered the things that Malfoy had said the night before. How could she have forgotten that?

She contemplated that whole thing on her way to food. She walked into the Great Hall, and sat down across from Harry and Ron, and beside Ginny.

"Morning 'Mione' Ron said, between forkfuls of eggs.

"Good morning Ron, Harry, Ginny." Hermione said, buttering some toast.

"Must we really go to Potions? Snape and Ferret face first thing in the morning is bad for your health." Harry groaned.

"Of course we have to go, although I do agree with you, its too early in the morning for the both of them" Hermione said, taking a bite of toast.

"That stupid git, I'm sure that he has something up his sleeve for us." Ron said. "We just have to get him first"

"Ron, we are not here to hurt anyone!!" Hermione exclaimed. "And I guess that we'll just have to see what they have planned, since its time for class."

They walked out of the Great Hall to the dungeons, talking the entire time. They walked into the Potions room just before the bell, and took their spots, Ron and Harry at one table, and Hermione and Neville at another.

Snape walked into the classroom, robes billowing behind him.

"I'm sure that all of you know that this is the NEWTS year. If you are not up to snuff, then I have absolutely no problems failing you. You have been warned. This year, we will be doing quite a bit of work, so lets not waste anymore prescious time. Today we will be working on the Polyjuice potion. Get into pairs. The directions are on the board."

The students got to work, gathering all the required ingredients, and taking the note down. Hermione was helping Neville, after hers was steaming nicely, and looked around the classroom. She caught Malfoy looking at her in the most peculiar way. He didn't have a touch of Malice on his face at all. He looked...inquizative, if nothing else.

'Odd.' She thought. 'I wonder what his dream was about. And why he's looking at me like that' As soon as she finished that thought, he looked back down to his cauldron, and got back to work.

The day went quick after that, and soon they were all back in the Great Hall for dinner.

"I can't believe that we have so much homework on the first day!" Ron complained, grabbing some chicken legs.

"Well, it is our NEWT year, and we have to get good grades." Hermione said.

"Ya, I know, but it's the first day." Ron said.

"Anyways, I'm off to the library, to get started on this essay for Flitwick. Ill see you guys later." Hermione said, getting up from the table. "You guys have best be doing the same too."

Hermione walked off, after saying good bye to her friends, and walked to her common room, to get her books. As she walked past Crysania, she could hear someone singing in the room.

'_Have you ever buried your face in your hands, cause no one around you understands, or has the slightest idea what is it that makes you be."_

'He has a good voice' Hermione thought, walking into the common room. She found Draco sitting on her couch with a guitar, staring at the fire. She was surprised that he didn't say anything mean to her, but thought to the words that he had just sung,

"I wonder what goes on in that blonde head of his. Maybe there's something wrong.' She thought, walking over to her couch. She was startled to see that he had tears in his eyes.

"Draco...?" she asked, tentitivly. 'Is there anything wrong? Want to talk about it?"

"No, you stupid mudblood. Get lost, you aren't needed here. Why isn't the little Miss Perfect know it all in the library?" He sneered, but not looking at her.

"Well, I was on my way, but I had to stop here to get my books. Then I heard you sing, and thought that there might be something wrong. Sorry for giving a shit. And you sir, don't fucking pretend that you know anything about me. You don't. And, with the way things are, you never will" Hermione snapped, turning around and storming up to her room.

Draco didn't move, but was surprised to hear her use such language. 'I thought she was perfect, but maybe she's just like everyone else. No, she can't be. She's Hermione, she's one of a kind' Draco thought, playing some chords on his guitar.

"Hermione. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." Draco said as he was almost out the door.

Hermione stopped, mainly because of the use of her name, and the apology that followed. 'Draco, apologise? Fat chance, Something's up' Hermione thought.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said. "Did you just say you were sorry?"

"Yes, I did, and don't get used to it. Ever, mudblood."

'Fine. I wont" Hermione snapped, walking out to the door to the library. "Asshole"

[end transmission]

Hermione- Mistress, do you know where you want to go with this?

MistressmaliceMalfoy- um...ya, I have a lot of ideas kicking around.

Draco-Meaning you have no idea.

MistressMaliceMalfoy- I do know where this is going, mostly, but I can tell ya that this is not going to be short.

Draco-So i have to deal with you for a while yet? great. Shoot me in the foot, please.

MistressMaliceMalfoy- Oh, you little brat!!! Ill make you regret that one!!!

Hermione- alright you two, break it up.


	7. Unspoken Request

Disclaimer- I cant afford rent this month. I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione managed to finish her Charms essay within an hour. It wasn't a difficult essay, considering that this was their NEWT year. Hermione has expected something a lot worse.

She couldn't keep her mind off Draco. Had he actually apologized to her? What would make him do that? And what was he singing?

Hermione was still thinking about him when she walked up to her dorm portrait where Crysania was sitting.

"Hello Hermione. How are you?" Crysania asked in her beautiful voice.

"I'm okay. How are you?" Hermione replied, hoping that she sounded just as pretty as her portrait.

"I'm always the same. I am me. Mr. Draco is in there. He seems to be upset. After you left before, he had a rather interesting conversation with himself. He seems to be upset about something that he had said. Just forewarning you now, dear"

"Thank you Crysania, Ill see if I can talk to him about it." Hermione said. "Cold" She walked in, and to her surprise, Draco was nowhere to be found. He must have been in his room, since, by the looks of it, no one had been in the common room for some time as the fire was nearly out.

Hermione walked to the fire and rekindled it. The fire was soon blazing. Hermione sat down on her couch, with her gold blanket, and stared at the fire.

'Funny how something so beautiful and warm can be so dangerous. Then again, I suppose that nothing is truly good." Hermione thought, thinking back to her summer.

Flashback- July 24th 

"Well, if it isn't little Miss fucking perfect? All alone I see. What's wrong? Daddy isn't here to save you now is he?" Tara said, circling her with the 3 other girls.

"Yes, she does seem to be alone, and afraid. I can smell it. Wouldn't it be such a shame if something happened to her?" Sherri said.

"I'm not afraid!!" Hermione almost shrieked. In fact, she was afraid. These girls had hated her for years, and when they found out that she was going to private school, they seemed to loathe her even more. They wanted to ruin Hermione, and she had no idea why.

"Yes you are, you little slut." Danielle cooed. "Do you know what we do to little sluts like you? You don't? Well, lets show you, shall we? Tara, get the boys."

Three boys showed up, almost instantly, in front of Hermione....they began to rip and tear at her clothing.....taking theirs off at the same time.....

End flashback 

Little did she realize, Hermione was crying. She didn't know what else to do. She couldn't seem to remember to forget. Her life had been ruined that day. The only good thing that happened is that she fought back. She caused damage, and shed be dammed if she was going to let that happen again.

The tears didn't seem to want to stop. She remembered what it was like to have them touching her, trying to kiss her, feeling her, ripping her, making her bleed. She shuddered. She remembered it all with such clarity, that it physically hurt. She couldn't make the pain go away. She had tried to talk to her parents, but they were of no use. She couldn't tell Harry or Ron, she didn't want them to know that she was damaged. Hermione cried until it hurt, and couldn't stop, even after that.

That was how Draco found Hermione, hours later. Wrapped in a blanket, tears streaming own her face, the fire nearly out. He walked over to the fireplace, stoked the fire, and went to sit next to Hermione. He sat down on her couch, which he knew was quite daring of him, but she needed to be comforted.

"Hermione. Did you want to talk about it?" Draco asked quietly.

She looked over at him, and to her surprise, he seemed sincere. He genuinely looked like he wanted to help her. She wiped the tears from her face, and turned to face him.

"No, _Malfoy _I do not want to talk about it. Especially not with someone who doesn't need me, or even wants me around. Don't worry, one day, you'll get your wish." Hermione said quietly, getting up.

"Hermione- I didn't mean it that....." Hermione had just stalked up the stairs, and didn't hear the rest of what he had to say.

Hermione threw herself on her bed, and cried some more. How dare he pretend that he cares? That stupid ferret face, what an asshole. Trying to get her secrets out of her. Probably to tell the whole school. Nope, Hermione Granger was smarter then that. She was the smarted witch in the school. He wasn't going to get her that easily.

"_The innocence she feels, everybody else contains. It's lost. It's gone, but I guess it doesn't matter anyway. Reach in, rip apart the inner fibers of her soul"_

Hermione could feel herself breaking down. Her mind was going to give in to her emotions. She felt so worthless, and lost. She cried.

'_Try to convince me that you care. Defined by your power. Defined by her body. Defined, redefined, fucked, torture and, discarded. Possessed and broken, she cries. She will never feel the same. She will never feel quite right.'_

Hermione fell asleep some hours later, tears in her eyes exhausted.

Draco couldn't understand what he had done wrong. He asked her what was wrong, and he actually did want to know. He couldn't understand why someone so beautiful could be so sad. When he saw her, it broke his heart to see someone look as depressed as he felt.

He had to admit that they had never been friends before, and that he had been very mean to her. Then again, he was going to try this year, or so he had told himself. He wasn't his father. He wasn't Voldemort. He would never be them. He knew this now, and wanted to prove it o other people. This was turning out to be quite an issue though, since the person that he kept trying on kept running away.

He wanted to give up, but he knew that if he didn't have anything to try for anymore, he would just cease to exist. There would be nothing left for him. He would be an empty shell, and no matter what he felt now, he knew that somehow, someday, things would get better. They had to. Other wise, he couldn't go on. There would be nothing.

He fell asleep, unknowingly, at the same time as Hermione, thinking of what had made her so sad. He slept, knowing full well that he would have that dream again. Knowing that no matter what happened, he would always be haunted by that dream. That memory. That nightmare.

end transmission

Hermione- Mistess, when do we get to hear about the dream?

Draco-Hopefully never.

Hermione- bah, i wanna know. So, mistress, do we get to know? Mistress?

Draco- the damn girl is off knitting those house scarves again.

Hermione- AGAIN??? Jeez, no wonder her arthritus is bad.

Draco- I dont see why she doesnt just buy one.

Hermione- because, jerk, shes knitting them to sell to people.

Draco- oh. I guess Im the asshole.


	8. Nightmares

DISCLAIMER- Im still poor. meaning, no, im not JK rowling. Sorry.

"_Look, it's the stupid rich kid." He heard one of them say. "He's so stupid and ugly, no wonder he doesn't have any friends."_

_"Ya, and look at his little rat face. No wonder none of the girls like him. He's just a stupid loser. No one likes him, no one cares"_

_Draco listened to them, even though he didn't want to. He got this every day, while he was at the Potions camp that his parents made him go to every year._

_"I'm amazed that the little rat hasn't killed himself yet, he should just get it over with, no one wants him here. It would be better for him if he just disappeared."_

_The bell rang, class was over. Draco got up from his desk, and was on his way to his room, when one of the other boys stopped him with a punch in the teeth._

_"I hope that you die and rot in hell, you stupid little rich kid. I hope that you die alone, with no one to care that you are gone." The kid screamed, kicking Draco while he was down._

_Draco finally managed to get up, and ran to his room, locking the door. He didn't go to dinner, he wasn't hungry. He had to heal his face before class the next day. God, he just wanted to go home. Get away from this abuse. Nothing ever changed._

_Draco washed his face of the blood, and pulled his pajamas on. He crawled into bed, hoping that one day, someone WOULD care, and that he wouldn't be alone anymore._

_The room was cold; he had forgot to close the window. The room was big, dressed in green and silver, with black accents. Just the way that he liked it. The fire was almost out. He got up to rekindle it. As he got up, he hears a noise. He looked around, searching in the darkness for what had made the noise. Perhaps it was what had woken him up to begin with._

_He looked around, and found nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was silent once more. He got up, closed the window, and relit the fire. Once the fire was burning bright once more, he turned back to his bed. He was startled to see someone in it. He couldn't tell the gender of the person, but assumed that it was male, due to the bulk. He tuned to leave, wanted to get away from whatever was in his bed. The person stopped him with a word. He was frozen in the spot, terrified at what was going on._

_The person, now defiantly male, walked over to him. The man caressed his neck, causing shivers down his spine. He was scared, and he was not used to it. The man continued to caress him, leaning in every now and then to kiss him. He couldn't move, the spell hadn't worn off, and he was stuck._

"_Dracoâ€. Love meâ€kiss meâ€ be with me. I love you, and you WILL be mine" The voice said._

_Draco was shocked. How couldâ€?_

"_Mr. McNairâ€what are you doing here?" Draco said through clenched teeth. "And what did you say to me?"_

"_Oh, you hears me Draco. I'm sure that you have noticed how I look at you, how I feel about you. Your father doesn't know, and I don't think that he should, knowing that his only son was gay, well, that would be a disaster."_

"_Gay? I'm not gay. And how can you say those things to me? Get out! I will never like you, ever. You sick bastard." Draco tried to shout._

"_Oh, you will like me. You will love me" he said, as Draco tried to struggle out of the spell._

"_Never!" Draco managed to shout._

"_Shut up, stupid child" McNair said, smacking him upside the head. Draco slumped to the ground, unable to move._

"_Now, Draco, you will be mine" he said, slowly taking Draco's clothing off, piece by piece._

Draco woke up in a cold sweat. Why did he always have that dream? Why had that stupid bastard done this to him? Well, at least he woke up before he could remember more of it.

Draco got out of bed, and walked around his room, trying to calm himself. He stoked his fire, and drank a glass of water. He finally felt good enough to go back to bed. He hoped that this would be a dreamless sleep. He also hoped that Hermione didn't hear him, if he had made any noise. He wasn't sure if he had or not.

He crawled back into bed, and fell into a deep sleep, to be woken up just in time for his classes.


	9. Ron? A TEDDY BEAR? woah, back this up

DISCLAIMER- Im not JK Rowling. nor will I ever be.

Hermione woke up that morning feeling anxious. Why did she feel anxious, she wondered. Oh, ya, Malfoy had seen her cry, and he had offered to listen to her. Why had he done that? Since when did that little prat have a heart?

She got out of bed, and took her shower. She brushed her teeth, and threw some makeup on. She put her hair up in two buns, and walked, carrying her books, down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat beside Ginny, across from Harry and Ron, who were currently stuffing their faces like it was their last meal.

"Good morning" she said, heaping pancakes onto her plate.

"Morning 'Mione" came the response from the other 3. They ate their food, chatting about the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Hermione wasn't overly interested, and let her mind wander back to Malfoy. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he was being nice to her.

"Coming 'Mione?" Harry asked. "Its time to get to Care of Magical Creatures."

"Yup, lets go. Bye Ginny" Hermione said, leaving the Great hall.

On her way, she heard a voice calling her name. She turned around to see none other then Pansy Parkinson. What the hell did Pansy want with her? Hermione waited where she was, telling the boys that she would catch up with them.

"Hi, Gra-Hermione. I know that we were never really friends, or even acquaintances, but with all this inter-house relations, I thought that it would be nice to get to know each other" Pansy said.

"Um, okay Pansy." Hermione replied, not quite sure where this was going.

"So, I was wondering, did you want to come to Hogsmeade with Blaise and me this weekend? We are allowed to go, since we have to plan to upcoming Halloween ball." Pansy said, as if they had always talked.

"Sure, we can get everything we need, but shouldn't we have the Head boy come with us? I mean, he does have to help with the planning and everything" Hermione replied, getting back to her normal logical self. Wait; did she just insist that Malfoy come? Why did she do that??

"Oh, ya. We should invite him. Ill ask him at lunch today." Pansy said excitedly. It was quite obvious that she was looking forward to the ball. Then again, Pansy wouldn't have any problems getting a date with how good she looked, Hermione thought. Who was she supposed to go with?

"Good, let me know as soon as you can."

"I will. Oh, Hermione, since we are friends now and everything, I was wondering if I could ask you something...but you have to promise not to say anything to anyone about this." Pansy whispered as some first years walked by.

"Sure Pansy, what is it?" Hermione asked, quite intrigued now.

"Well, I don't know how to ask, so I just will. Does Ron-Ron Weasley have a girlfriend?" Pansy whispered, a blush creeping onto her face.

"No, he doesn- wait. You don't mean that you like Ron, do you?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, yes, I do. I've liked him since third year. With the whole Gryffindor vs. Slytherin thing going on, I couldn't ask him, or Id be punished by my house." Pansy explained.

"Oh, yes. That would make sense. Now you want to find out if he likes you, don't you?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, yes. I want to ask him to the ball, but I'm really shy about that kind of thing. I mean, how would he react?" Pansy said

"Well, I'll see what I can find out for you, without it looking like I know, but it might take some time. We should talk about this later. Meet me in the library at 8:00, in the restricted section." Hermione said, walking over the where the boys where waiting for her. "Later, Pansy"

"Bye Hermione" Pansy said and smiled, walking over to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, what did she want?" Harry asked.

"Oh, she just wanted to ask me to go to Hogsmeade with her and Zambini this Saturday to get the stuff for the ball." Hermione said.

"Oh, okay. Is she as stuck up as we always thought she was?" Ron asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"Nope, she seems like quite the sweetheart actually" Hermione replied as Hagrid came up to the class.

"Oh" was their reply.

Class sailed by, with Hermione getting Gryffindor an extra 30 points. Soon classes were over, and Hermione was on her way to the library to get in some homework before meeting up with Pansy. She pulled out her Transfiguration essay, and got to work.

Time didn't even exist when Hermione was deep in her homework.

"Hey Hermione. You weren't where we were supposed to meet. It's a good thing that I found you!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry! I didn't notice what time it was!" Hermione said, putting her books away.

"Its okay. No harm done. So, I talked to Draco at lunch, and he said that he would like to come. He wants us to get together on Friday so that we can figure out what the theme should be before going and not knowing what to get." Pansy explained, sitting herself down beside Hermione.

"That sounds good to me. What time on Friday? I should think 7:00, in the Heads dorm, so we have some privacy. Is that okay with you?" Hermione asked, pulling out some parchment to write the details down.

"Ya, I like that idea. Ask Draco if that okay with him, and Ill talk to Blaise." Pansy said, twirling her hair in her fingers. 'So, did you find out anything with Ron?"

"Well, I did, and I didn't. When I went over to them, they asked me about you, and all that, and then Ron asked whether or not you were as stuck up as we had always thought. Now, don't give me that look!! We never had any reason to like you, and you DID help make our lives hell in fifth year. Anyways, when he asked that question he looked, kinda hopeful. Like he wanted you to be I don't know, safe for us." Hermione explained.

"Yes!!" Pansy exclaimed. "Ill ask him to go on a date the next time the school has a Hogsmeade weekend. Then, if that goes well enough, Ill ask him to the ball!!"

"Pansy, I think that you should ask him to go with US. I mean, Ron doesn't do well on the first impressions if he's alone. It would be better if I were there, kinda keep him sane, you know?"

"That is a better idea. We just have to find you a date. Or, do you have someone in your life?" Pansy squealed.

"No, there is no one for me. We can go with Harry, but if we did that, then you would be surrounded by Gryffindor's....and, while that isn't a bad thing, I'm sure that you would be uncomfortable."

"Ya, I would be" Pansy admitted. "How about I bring Draco? I mean, you guys have to get alone, and we can also get whatever we don't get this weekend."

"Well, alright, I guess. I still don't like him, and he's a rude, self centered prick, but Ill try to be nice."

"Great! So, you ask Draco about this Friday, and I'll talk to him about the date. Ill see you later Hermione!" Pansy said, getting up.

Hermione watched her walk out of the library. She picked her bag up, and followed suit. She walked into her common room, and looked for Draco. She walked up the stairs to his room, and knocked on the door.

"Enter" came his silky voice. Wait, did she just think that his voice was silky? Man, she defiantly needed to sleep more. She walked into his room to find him in a pair of black bottoms, and nothing in top. She blushed crimson, but didn't back down.

"Well, Malfoy, I was talking to Pansy...wait. Is that a teddy bear on your bed?" Hermione could hardly contain her laughter.

"What?" he said, looking at his bed. "Shit. If you tell anyone about that, I swear to Merlin, Ill hex you into next year."

Hermione continued laughing at his as she said "Well, alright, but I consider this personal blackmail!!"

Draco continued to glare at her, but she could see his lips twitching into a smile.

"Well" she said, after the laughter had died down "as I tried to say, I was talking to Pansy, and we decided that we should get together this Friday, at 7:00 in our dorm, so that we have more privacy. Is that okay with you?"

"It sounds good." Draco replied, looking at her.

"Okay, good. That's settled. I'm going to bed. Have a good night with your _teddy bear_" Hermione giggled her entire way out.

She walked up to her room, when it suddenly hit her. Did she just have a decent conversation with Malfoy?? Did she just giggle at him? And why the hell did have a teddy bear on his bed??? Her mind finally gave up, and admitted that she just didn't know. She crawled into bed, still smiling as she cuddled her own teddy bear.

end transmission

Hermione- I love balls.

Draco- I know that you do. Its part of the femals nature.

MistressMaloceMalfoy- no it isnt. I dont like balls..well, not that much.

Draco- you lie. youre female, you like dances

Hermione- leave her alone. remember what happened last time you talked back to her?

Draco-Oh, ya. Sorry mistress.


	10. A bath, musings, and a theme

DISCLAIMER- Nope, Im still not JK Rowling, nor do I own anything but the plot.

The next few days flew by for Hermione. She had lots of homework, and with her Head duties, she didn't have much time to do anything. Friday had arrived, and the meeting was to happen very soon. Hermione was excited to finally get everything figured out, but she was having doubts about going to Hogsmeade with Blaise and Pansy. Of course, both girls had been very nice to Hermione this past week, and it shocked Hermione how well, _nice_ these girls were. She didn't think that anyone in Slytherin had a heart. She was actually happy that she had been wrong.

She looked at her clock-6:14. Hermione decided to have a quick bath before the girls made their appearance. She grabbed some cloths, and turned her taps on. She decided on the lavender scented bubbles, and some rose petals. She was a romantic at heart, but this was a guarded secret of hers. No one really pried into her love life, or at this point, lack thereof, so it wasn't anyone's business.

Hermione let herself sink into her bath, and thought about the week. It certainly had been quite a shock finding out about Pansy liking Ron. Really, who would have thought it? Hermione certainly hadn't, but then again, she hadn't really known Pansy before now. She was amazed at how smart she actually was. She always picked her off as a ditz and, if truth be told, a little bit of a whore. She couldn't believe how wrong she was, and felt ashamed of her previous opinions.

Hermione was lost in her thoughts as she washed her body and hair, finally getting out of the bath when she was feeling herself pruning. She dried herself off, and put some cloths on- black pants and a red tank top. She dried her hair off, and threw it up in a ponytail. She walked back to her room, put some shoes on, and walked out into the common room just as Blaise and Pansy walked through the door.

Hermione went down to meet them, finding Draco already there. They were all Slytherin, she realized, she was alone, the lonely Gryffindor. Hermione didn't really mind, since she was trying to make friends that were in different houses. She already had quite a number of them in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, as well as her own, so why not Slytherin?

"Hi Pansy, Blaise. How are you?" Hermione said cheerfully, still on her way down her stairs.

"Oh, great Hermione, just great!! This is one hell of a room! I wish that I got the head position!" Pansy said looking around the room. Blaise was doing the same, a look of awe in her eyes.

"Ya, well, I like it a lot too." Hermione said, blushing.

"Enough about the room, while it is fabulous, it isn't why we are here. The theme of the dance" Draco said, slightly annoyed that girls could talk so damn much without getting anything done.

"Right" Pansy said. "Well, there's always the masquerade theme, the death and graveyard theme, the pumpkin theme and all that. What do you guys want?"

"I like the graveyard idea, but perhaps we can make it a masquerade. You know, everyone dresses up, but the Great hall looks like a graveyard, and we can have tombstones with everyone's names on them, and at midnight, they have to go to their stone." Hermione suggested.

"I like it. It could work, but we would have to get a list of everyone attending before the ball, so that we can have enough stones. Now, what years are going to allowed to come?" Draco asked.

"I think that we should have this one fourth year and above, but we should have something for the younger years too. Maybe each house can have a little party in their common rooms." Blaise said. "And shouldn't we let the other prefects know what's going on?"

"Yes, we should actually. Pansy, owl the prefects, calling a meeting, here in the heads dorm. Make sure they know which portrait to come to. Blaise, can you help her?" Draco said, walking to his desk.

"Sure thing Draco." Blaise said, following Pansy out the door.

"Granger, we'll need to make a new password as soon as they all leave. Also, one of us should be writing all of this down, and we have to inform Dumbledore about what we have decided as soon as this meeting is over." Draco said, taking some parchment and a quill off his desk, and walking over to the couches.

"Well, Malfoy, since you seem to be rather keen on writing this down, Ill write the letter to Dumbledore and owl it." Hermione said, watching him place everything on a table.

"Fine." Draco said.

The meeting went very well, and everyone agreed about the theme, and suggested other props and decorations for the Great Hall. Draco wrote all the necessary details down, while Hermione did the same, getting it ready to send to Dumbledore. Once the meeting was over, it was quite late indeed. Hermione send her message, and walked back to the common room, ready to go to bed.

She was just climbing her stairs when she heard a voice coming from Draco's room. She knew that everyone had left, so she wondered whom he was talking to. She walked closer to his room, and listened carefully.

"_The same old feelings are taking over, and I can't seem to make them go away."_

He was singing, Hermione realized. He really did have such a nice voice, when he wasn't calling people names, or teasing them or using the biting sarcasm that was typical of a Malfoy.

"I'm failing again, never to change this" 

Hermione walked back to her room, excited about going to Hogsmeade the next day, but wondering what in the hell Draco was singing. It sounded...well, it sounded sad. Like he actually had a heart somewhere deep inside of him, and that it was broken. That was it, he sounded broken and lost. He sounded like she felt.

end transmission

MistressMaliceMlafoy- looks around where in the hell are my muses???

silence

MistressMaliceMalfoy- They'll come back. They always do. Or, at least, they effing better!


	11. Hogsmeade Dont bother

DISCLAIMER- not mine. Plot is, but nothing else. Song- Corey Taylor. Characters- JK Rowling. (DUH!)

a/n thanks to everyone who reviewed, even though it wasnt necessary, I do appreciate you taking them time to give your kind words.Ill update ASAP, but as mentioned, my arthritus hates me, so we'll just have to see.

Hermione woke to her alarm ringing loudly. She looked up at her clock, and realized that she really had to get ready. Her alarm had been going off for almost 10 minutes, and that simply wouldn't do.

She crawled out of bed, and headed to the shower. Despite the bath the night before, she felt that she needed to shower in the morning, if only to wake her up fully. She washer her hair, and the rest of her, and was out of the shower within 10 minutes. She walked back to her room to figure out what the hell to wear. She finally decided on a pair of dark jeans, kinda tight around her hips and butt, but looser around the feet, with a black tank top, and a black studded belt. She left her hair down, and put on some black eyeliner, light lip-gloss, and some gold eye shadow. She put her army boots on, grabbed her bag, and went out to her common room to wait for Draco.

She didn't have to wait long, he came out of his room within five minutes, wearing black loose fitting jeans, a black t-shirt and his hair was, for once, not slicked back. 'Damn' she thought ' he looks good. No wonder all the girls drool over him' She looked him over once more, before her common sense kicked in again 'Wait, this is effing Malfoy, hot, but he's still an asshole.' She shook her head, and waited for him to make it down his stairs.

"Good morning, ready to go?" Draco asked nicely, to both of their surprise. Draco recovered first, and started walking to the portrait door.

"Morning to you too Malfoy, and yes, I'm ready." Hermione said, following him out the door.

They walked to the Great Hall in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. They walked into the Great Hall to see Pansy and Blaise waiting for them.

'Hey, Draco, Hermione, we're over here!" Pansy almost yelled. Draco was the first to see her, and walked over to the Slytherin table. Hermione was a bit hesitant to follow. Shouldn't she sit at her table? Even if they were the only ones in there, she felt out of place, and like she was betraying her house.

"Hermione, its okay. There won't be anyone here for a while, and we'll be gone by then." Pansy said, seeing Hermione's hesitation. 'Ah, fuck it' Hermione thought 'what have I got to lose?'

She walked over to the Slytherin table, and sat down beside Pansy, across from Blaise and Draco. They all began to eat, and talk about the decorations for the ball. Hermione took some toast, buttered it, and began to eat, still feeling uncomfortable at a table that wasn't hers. No one else seemed to notice, and if they did, they hid it well.

Soon enough, breakfast was done, and the group was on their way to Hogsmeade. Hermione walked with Pansy and Blaise, while Draco walked slightly behind them, but still close enough to listen to the conversation. Not that there was much to listen to. The girls were just talking about school, and things that they wanted to get for the ball.

Draco tuned them out, not really caring about what was going on. He only came because he wanted to make sure that everything that was needed was got, and because he was head boy. He was expected to go. Not that he had a problem with Blaise and Pansy, since they were all friends before they even went to Hogwarts, but he wasn't sure about Hermione. She was a mudblood, and mudbloods were bad, weren't they? That's what Draco had been taught long ago by his father, but now he wasn't so sure. His father had been wrong about a lot of things, why not Muggle born?

"Draco? Earth to Draco?" Pansy was waving her hand in front of Draco's face.

"Huh? Oh, Sorry Pans, I was thinking. What were you saying?" Draco snapped back to reality, cursing himself for zoning out.

"I was asking you if you wanted to get the gravestones, or other things first Pansy said, somewhat impatiently.

"I think getting everything else first would make more sense, since we still don't know how many we need, or how much they are." Draco smirked.

"That makes sense. Okay, so, we'll get everything, and then we girls have to check out some costumes, as I'm sure that you do too, and we can go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch before seeing about the gravestones. Is that good with everyone?" Pansy asked, and seeing no complaints, walked down to Magical Supplies for every Occasion.

They were out again with tones of bags, and it only took 2 hours to get just about everything they needed. Pansy started walking towards Nightmare costumes to get, well, duh, costumes.

They spent quite a while in there, which worked out for everyone, since they all needed costumes. However, since this WAS a masquerade, no one knew what the others had gotten. Sally, the owner, had made quite sure of that when they told her what kind of ball it was. Sally made sure that none of them got the same outfit however, and that they all finished around the same time.

They all walked to the Three Broomsticks with their purchases in their hands. They managed to find a table for four, and sat down. They all got a hot butterbeer, and then decided on what to eat. Once they had ordered, they began to talk about the ball again.

"I think that we have everything we need." Hermione said, sipping her butterbeer.

"Well, everything but the tombstones." Blaise said, "Actually, I was thinking, since we are learning how to transfigure bigger things now, why don't we see if professor McGonagall can show us how to do it. Then we don't need to spend so much money, and we can just make more if we have more students then we had originally planned."

"That's a great idea!" Pansy exclaimed. 'It saves money, and really, it does make sense. We can also find out each students birth date, and put that on the stone, so that it seems more real."

"I like that idea Pansy" Draco smirked. "Do you think that we should randomly put death dates on it too, freak them all out?"

"Draco! I don't think so. It may be fun to see some of them squirm, but still, that isn't very nice" Blaise said.

"Alright, alright. I just thought it could be fun" Draco said, drinking some butterbeer.

At that time, their food came, and all chatting stopped. None of them had realized how hungry they were, and devoured their food. When they had all finished, they paid, and walked out of the restaurant, and headed towards the castle, still discussing ideas about the ball. Soon enough, they were back in the entrance of Hogwarts, and they all went to the Prefects meeting room, stopping at the owlery to message the other Prefects telling them to come see what they had got.

Once they were all there, Hermione and Draco told them what they had in mind for the decoration, and then explained how they were going to make the tombstones. Everyone was quite impressed with the idea, and readily agreed. Hermione offered to ask McGonagall about the transfiguration, and since everyone knew that she was the teacher's pet, they all agreed. Once everything was figured out, they all went their separate ways.

Hermione decided that the day had been very productive. She was on her way to the teacher's room, when she stopped suddenly with realization. Draco had been civil to her for the entire day. 'Wow' she thought 'that's so weird. Maybe he isn't feeling well' She continued on her way, still thinking about how odd that had been. She reached the staff room, and knocked on the door. Lucky for Hermione, Professor McGonagall answered the door.

"Hello Hermione, what can I do for you?" McGonagall smiled.

'Well, I was wondering if you could teach me how to transfigure rocks" Hermione said, and went on to explain the ball, and the tombstones.

"That's quite a lot you have planned, Mrs. Granger, but I think that I have just the spell for you. It isn't overly difficult, or at least, it wont be for you and Mr. Malfoy, as I assume that he'll be helping you. Come and see me after dinner tonight in my office with Mr. Malfoy, and Ill show you how to do it."

"Okay, thank you so much Professor McGonagall" Hermione beamed, and walked back to her dorm. She walked in, after saying the new password, raistlyn, to Crysania. The password came from the name of one of her favorite characters, raistlyn, in the Dragonlance series. Oddly enough, Draco knew that name, and told her that Dalamar was going to be the next password. She had thought it odd that he knew of the books, especially since they were Muggle written, but had been too surprised to say anything about the matter.

She saw Draco sitting, again, on HER couch reading a book. She walked over to him, and read the title of the book. 'The Soulforge'.

"Good choice of book" Hermione said, noticing that it was a Dragonlance book. By the looks of it, it was hers too.

Draco looked up, surprised to see her this close to him, since he hadn't even heard her come in. "Yes, well, I like them, even if they were written by a mudblood." Draco sneered.

Hermione's jaw clenched in anger, but that didn't stop her from telling him off.

'How DARE you!! You don't know who wrote them, how do you know they aren't witches too?? And to call them that, you disgust me Malfoy." Hermione seethed.

"I disgust YOU?" Draco sneered. 'I'm not the one with the filthy blood. I'm not the one who has to hang off Potty to try and get attention. I don't have to be the know it all suck up"

"EXCUSE ME???" Hermione shouted, "Look whose FUCKING talking!!! Mr. I have to be an asshole to everyone, caring only what kind of blood their parents have. I AM NOT MY PARENTS! I do NOT know everything, nor am I frigging PERFECT"

Draco seemed to be surprised not only at the outburst of the Head Girl, but also at the language. Hermione took a few deep breaths, her eyes closed, obviously trying to calm down.

'We have to meet Professor McGonagall in her office after dinner, so she can teach us the spell. And what in the hell are you doing on MY couch?" Hermione said, finally opening her eyes.

"I didn't realize that I was on your DIRTY couch. So sorry Granger" Draco sneered, obviously sarcastically.

"Well, get the fuck off, and while you're at it, you can stay away from everything that's mine' Hermione said "and that includes my book!" She snatched it away, and stormed up to her room.

Draco watched her go, and a new strange feeling swept over him. Was this what guilt felt like? He never felt guilty before, why would he feel it over her? He pushed the thoughts from his mind, and looked into the fire. His brain didn't seem to want to be stopped though, and thoughts of Hermione floated back to him. 'Man, she sure was pretty when she's pissed. Why did she take so much offense? I've said those things to her for the past 6 years, why is this one different?'

Draco continued to ponder Hermione, and life in general, when he decided that he wanted a shower before heading for dinner. He was just walking past her room when he heard something and stopped. He listened for that sound, and was not disappointed. It came again. He listened closely, so that he wouldn't miss anything.

"_Wish I was, too dead to cry. My self-affliction fades."_

She was singing, Draco realized. He got more comfortable, and listened to her. She certainly had one hell of a voice.

"_Wish I was, too dead to care, if indeed I cared at all. Never had a voice to protest, so you fed me shit to digest. I wish I had a reason, my flaws are open season, for this I gave up trying, one good turn deserves my dying"_

Draco could hear her voice changing. It sounded as if she were crying. That unfamiliar feeling of guilt came back even harder then before. Had he made her cry? He thought about the words she was singing, and he felt his heard go cold. She felt like he did. She knew what he was going through. He listened more, afraid to stay, but afraid to leave.

"Wish I dies, instead I lived, a zombie hides my face. Shell forgotten with its memories, diaries left, with cryptic entries.

_You don't need to bother. I don't need to be here. I'll keep slipping farther. . But once I hold on.. Ill never live down my deceit." _


	12. trust YOU?

DISCLAIMER- really now, im just repeating myself now. I dont own it, just the plot, and all that good stuff.

(A/N) I have decided to give up my muses for now. They may come back, but perhaps not. WE shall see. Oh, and thanks again fro review and wishes for my arthritus to die down. Much appreciated.

Hermione had stormed off to her room sometime ago. She was currently laying on her bed still, listening to music. She needed her music to keep her sane, to keep her real. In the summer, when everything had happened... the only reason she hadn't killed herself was because of music. It kept her okay, for the most part.

She couldn't get over what Draco had said. He was a rude arrogant, conceited little asshole as far as she was concerned. Being Head boy didn't stop him from being a self-righteous prick. She had had a bad go and things recently, and having to deal with him certainly didn't make things any better. She was depressed, tired, and just about fed up with his attitude problem.

"_I said I'm crazy one more time. Pick up the phone and wonder why. So many years of hidden drinks pushed down too far to ever win."_

She was singing again. She hadn't had a decent drink since she left her home, and she didn't know where to get a good rum and coke around the school. Ah well, it was probably better that she DIDN'T know where to get it. Not that she was an alcoholic or anything, but it was nice to drown her sorrows every once in a while.

_"Locked doors and hidden ghosts, denied myself with every joke. This was not me. This could never be me."_

Hermione looked at her clock and realized that it was almost time for dinner. Lunch at the Three broomsticks seemed like it was forever ago, and she was starved. She got up, and got herself decent again. She had been crying for a while, and her makeup needed to be redone. She left the music on, but turned the volume up as she walked to her bathroom to fix herself.

"_Remembering so many time, so many lies. Ran so fast the years passed blind."_

Hermione loved this song, and this band. She always got more energetic listening to them, and loved it. She brushed her hair, and fixed her face, while singing loudly, not really caring if Mr. Asshat heard her.

"_Crashed this side of happiness. Hit the floor, or hit and miss. Without the strength to follow through. Walked right past this life and you. Just one more guess, just one more chance. Just one more life, or circumstance. One more call, taking a chance on circumstance."_

The song was over, and Hermione felt a lot better, She turned her CD player off, and walked out her door, with a smile on her face. She walked through the common room, thankfully not seeing the little shit, and walked out the portrait. She was still humming to herself when she walked into the Great Hall. She walked over to where she saw her friends, and sat down beside Lavender, and Ginny.

"Hey 'Mione, how are you?" Lavender said, looking up from her Teen Witch Weekly. "Did you read this article about the new all natural makeup that changes color to fit your skin tone?"

"Hi guys, and nope, I cant say that I have Lavender." Hermione replied, scooping mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Oh, well, Ill let you borrow the magazine when I'm done with it" Lavender said, turning to talk to Parvati.

"So, 'Mione, I hear that you guys got some great ideas for the ball" Harry said, cutting his role.

"Yes, we do actually. It's going to be something to remember. And don't even ask me to tell you about it, since you know that I can't." Hermione said, pouring gravy on said potatoes.

"Oh, well, can you at least tell me whether or not I'm going to need to find a date again?" he asked innocently.

"No, Harry, for once, you don't. Not that you would have any problems" she replied, shoveling food into her mouth.

They continued to eat, while talking about random things, mainly Quidditch. Hermione finished first, and said her good byes, and left to meet Professor McGonagall. She was almost to the classroom, when she heard a voice behind her.

"On time, I see Granger" the silky voice sneered.

"Hey, Malfoy, did I ever tell you to fuck off? No? Oh, my mistake. FUCK OFF!" Hermione replied, not even turning around, but rather walking a wee bit faster.

They reached the classroom before he had a chance to reply, and to be honest, he hadn't even though of a witty comeback, which was odd for him.

They knocked on the door, and it was answered right away.

"Granger, Malfoy, come in." Professor McGonagall said, ushering them into her class. "Its quite simple, this spell. You guys should be able to do it in no time. Ill also have the list of the students birth dates by Wednesday, so you can come pick them up then."

The lesson didn't take too long, as it was a fairly easy spell. They were soon dismissed, and both went back to their common room, without talking to each other.

Hermione was still pissed off at him, and Draco wasn't overly pissed, but more confused. He didn't know why she was so sad; he couldn't get over it, but wanted to find out what made her sad. He hoped that it wasn't as bad as what he had. He couldn't deal with it himself, and he highly doubted if anyone else could.

They were both in the common room, Hermione reading a book on her couch, wrapped up in her blanket, and Draco reading on his. Draco wasn't actually reading, but thinking about the girl less then 10 feet away from him reading. She looked so sweet and innocent. He noticed that she was chewing on something.

"Granger, what are you eating?" Draco asked, afraid that she would snap on him again, but curiosity got the best of him.

"Huh? Oh, I'm not eating anything; I'm playing with my tongue ring. I do that a lot when I'm thinking." She replied, not even looking up from her book.

"Tongue ring? You mean that **YOU **of all people have your tongue pierced??" Draco was in shock.

"HAHA, yes, Malfoy, I do. I got it done in the summer when my cousin came to visit me. It isn't the only thing I have done, so don't look so surprised. Remember Malfoy, you know nothing about me." She finally looked up at him, amber eyes looking right into his ice ones.

"Well, maybe after 6 years, I should do just that Hermione." Draco stuttered over her name, not used to calling her that.

"And, why on earth would you want to do that?" Hermione was suspicious now. He was never nice to her. She doubted if he was nice to anyone.

"Because, it's been 6 years. I should like to get to know the only person to ever do better then me." Was his response.

"Oh, I guess." Hermione said, putting her book down, and getting more comfortable. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why you were crying the other night."

"Now **THAT** is not for you to know. You wouldn't understand, nor would you care. Sorry, try again." She was shocked that of all the things to know, that was it. It didn't seem right.

"Alright, then, what happened to you over the summer to make you so depressed." He looked at her with complete sincerity in his voice, and eyes. It spooked Hermione to no end.

"Nothing. I read. That's it. You know me, bookworm Granger. I never do anything interesting." Both Hermione and Draco knew she was lying right through her teeth.

"Hermione, we aren't doing a very good job of getting to know each other. Why don't you just trust me?" he said, moving closer to her.

"Trust you? I'm sorry Mal-Draco. I can't trust you. I have no reason to. Prove to me that you want to know ME, the real me, without the books, without the blood, that you like reminding me of, and Ill consider it. Until then, go back to being an asshole. You do it so well." Hermione said, getting up from her couch, and grabbing her book.

"I'm going to bed. Good night Draco" With that, she walked up her stairs, and close her door.

'What did I do this time? Ill make her trust me. If it's the last thing I do.' Draco thought, following her lead, and walking to his room to get ready for bed.


	13. getting to know

Disclaimer- for the love of crap, this aint mine. I own nothing. Dont sue.

The next few days went by very quickly. Between homework, Head duties and the planning of the ball, Hermione barely had time for herself. She barely saw Harry and Ron, except at mealtimes, and even then, she barely ate anything before running off to be somewhere else.

Draco noticed this, and thought that she might be avoiding him. He couldn't figure out why, but he had that sneaking suspicion that she was. Draco himself had been quite buy as well, since he was second of his year, next to Hermione, and still had to keep his marks up, as well as everything else. The Heads barely saw each other for the entire week, but when they did, it was full of quick hellos and goodbyes, and that was about it. There was no name-calling, but neither of them noticed.

For the first time that week, Hermione had almost an entire night off. She had already eaten, and was looking forward to a nice relaxing bath, and a bit of reading. She had gotten to talk to Harry and Ron earlier, and they had plans to hang out the coming weekend, after she hung out with Ginny. Hermione was looking forward to the weekend, and having time to breathe, but for now, this night would do.

Hermione got her things from her room, and walked to bathroom. She decided on jasmine bubbles and small candles around the bathroom. She defiantly needed to relax, and this was the perfect thing for her to do. While the bath was running, she grabbed her CD player, and some CD's to bring into the bathroom with her. She plugged it in, and finally decided to put on Smashing Pumpkins. She took her cloths off, and sunk into her bath.

"_Disarm you with a smile, and cut you like you want me to. Cut that little child, inside of me, and such a part of you. Oh, the years burn."_

'Oh yes, this is exactly what I needed' Hermione thought, sinking into her bath more, and just enjoying the feeling of not having anything to do.

_"Disarm you with a smile, and leave you like they left me here. To wither in denial, the bitterness of one who's left alone. Oh, the years burn."_

Hermione let herself get rather pruned before finally leaving the warm and relaxing bath. She dried herself off, and put some P.J's on, her black tank top and black shorts. She threw her hair into a ponytail, and walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed her book- The madness of Adam and Eve, and walked out to the common room. She stoked the fire, and sat down on her couch, wrapped herself in her blanket.

Draco walked into the dorm to find Hermione sitting on her couch, reading. She didn't seem to notice him, since she didn't even look up. He walked over to her, and read the title. He had never read that book, nor even heard about it.

"Hermione" Draco said, startling her from her reading "what's that book about? I've never heard of it before."

"Oh, its about schizophrenia and how it shaped human being's throughout evolution." She replied, marking her spot in the book, and looking at him.

"Oh. Um, what's schizophrenia?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"It's a group of psychological disorders that's characterized by withdrawl from reality, illogical patterns of thinking, delusions and hallucinations and often includes emotional, behavioral or intellectual disturbances." She replied, sounding like a medical textbook.

"Oh. That's interesting. Do you think that I can read that when you're done?"

"I don't see why not. I should be done with it sometime this weekend. Just remind me later on." She said, thinking that the conversation was over.

"So, Hermione, shall we finish the conversation we were having the other night?" Draco said, getting comfortable beside her.

"What didn't we finish?"

"Well, we never really got to know each other. You have noticed that I haven't said anything mean to you recently?" Draco reminded her.

"Yes, I suppose that you're right. I just figured that you hadn't come up with any new insults, and didn't feel like sounding redundant." She smartly replied.

"I haven't had the time to think about them. I've been as busy as you have, and it isn't going to get any better later on in the year. More then likely, it will get worse."

"We'll have head duties, classes, homework, and the class that we are supposed to teach. I wonder when we are going to get the information about that." Hermione wondered aloud, chewing on her tongue ring as she thought.

"Soon, I hope. We still don't know what class we have to teach, we only know the year. Anyways, you said before that you have more then that tongue ring. What else do you have?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know why it matters to you, but I have my navel pierced twice, and I also got a tattoo." She said, proud of herself.

"What is the tattoo of? Can I see it?" Draco never knew anyone who had a real tattoo. He knew that the Dark Mark was almost like a tattoo, but not quite. He was quite amazed that little Mrs. Perfect had one, of all people!

"Its actually, the Hogwarts crest. I asked Dumbledore if I could do it, and he gave me permission, provided I didn't tell the artist anything, not even the name of the school." She said, getting up off the couch. "Its on my back."

Hermione lifted up her tank top, and turned around so that Draco could see it. It was fairly large, about 6"x6", and covered her entire lower back. It was amazingly well done, and well detailed. Draco stared at it, almost jealous that she managed to get a tattoo before him. He also noticed how white and creamy her skin was. It looked so soft; he just wanted to touch it. He was about to do just that, when she pulled her shirt back down, and turned around. He dropped his hand quickly, blushing slightly.

"Its really nice Hermione. I was thinking about getting that same design, or a dragon." He said, the blush slowly fading.

"A dragon? Don't you think that would be rather silly since you name means dragon?" she asked, sitting back down and getting comfortable.

"I thought that at first, but there's so many people that don't know the history, or rather, mythology of Draco the Dragon, that it could work for the most part." He replied.

"That's true, I suppose." Her said, pondering his answer.

The two heads talked for a few more hours about school, some friends, and what they wanted to do when they left Hogwarts. Neither of them had realized how much they had in common until this night. They were both a lot different then what they had thought for 6 long years. Draco found out that Hermione was a lot cooler then he thought, and wasn't a total geek, while Hermione found out that Draco DID have a heart, and was a lot smarter then her other friends.

It was soon late, and both decided to go to bed. They had both had a pleasant night, and secretly hoped that it would last for at least the rest of the year.

Both went to bed, and neither of them knew this, but they dreamed of the other living the perfect lives, with no more nightmares.


	14. insert evil laugh here

Disclaimer. I am Lindsay. No J or a K or a Rowling in my name. thanks.

After that night, there seemed to be an unwritten rule that the two heads would be nicer to each other. There was no more name calling, and when they saw each other in their common room, there would be brief, but pleasant chit-chat. Both seemed to be quite happy with the arrangement. Unbeknownst to either of them, they dreamed of the other at night, and wondered how they could have wasted 6 years.

The weekend came fast for Hermione. She was sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast on Saturday, eating, and talking to her friends at the Gryffindor table. The following weekend was the first Quidditch game of the year, and everyone seemed to be either excited or nervous about it. Soon enough, breakfast was over, and Hermione was on her way to her room to grab her sweater, and then to meet Ginny in the entrance so that they could enjoy the still warm weather.

They met, and were on their way outside, headed towards the lake, so that they could sit down to talk. They both got comfortable, and stared out at the lake, watching the squid move lazily along the shoreline.

"'Mione, what happened to you over the summer? You have changed a lot since last year. It isn't a bad thing, by any means, but its odd, you know?" Ginny asked, still watching the squid.

'Summer? Nothing. You know me Gin; it was a summer of books, and a shopping spree. Nothing special" Hermione replied, a bit too quickly.

Ginny looked over at her best friend, and sighed. She knew that Hermione was lying. She never could do it right.

"Please don't lie to me, and please, don't treat me like a child. I get enough of that from Ron." Ginny said, looking right at Hermione.

Hermione looked at her friend, and sighed. She looked back to the lake. 'Well' she thought 'Ginny IS my best female friend. Maybe I should finally get this off my chest.' She looked back at Ginny, and changed her positioning under the tree, so that her whole body faced Ginny.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you, and I don't want to act like Ron. I know that you aren't a child anymore, but I guess you're right. Stuff DID happen over the holidays, and I think that it's finally time to get it off my chest." Hermione said, telling her about the constant name-calling, the verbal abuse and finally the rapes. By this time, both girls had tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Hermione!! I'm so sorry that happened to you!! No wonder you changed!! You have been taking it a lot better then I would have." Ginny said, hugging her friend tightly.

'No, Gin, I didn't take it well." Hermione pulled away from her friend, and pulled the sleeves of her sweater up, revealing faint, shiny scars across her wrist. Ginny gasped at the sight, and hugged Hermione again.

"Don't you EVER do that again Hermione Granger!! You can't leave me alone, you can't do this to yourself!!" Ginny cried, fresh tears streaming down, unchecked.

"Don't worry, I have no plans on doing this again. I was depressed. I was at my all time low, but I survived. Ill be honest though, Gin, if I didn't have my music, and the thoughts of my friends, I think I would have done it, and that scares me. It scares me a lot. I still have nightmares of what happened, and the aftermath." Hermione said, pulling her sleeves back down.

"I'm glad that you are doing better with this, and if EVER you need someone to talk to again, come to me. You're my best friend, and I promise that I will do whatever I can to make you feel better." Ginny said, hugging Hermione, yet again.

"I know Gin, you're my best friend, and the same goes for you." Hermione said, hugging her back.

Both girls managed to get a hold of themselves, and talked about other things. They talked about Harry, and how Ginny still liked him, school, and how Ron had a new crush, but refused to tell anyone, even Harry who it was.

"Does this mean that Ron is finally over me?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I think so. I just wish that I knew who it was!!" Ginny squealed. "'Mione, its almost time for lunch. As much fun as I'm having, I'm hungry!!"

The two girls continued to talk about Ron, and other things, while they walked back up to the castle. They headed towards the Great Hall, still laughing about Fred and George's newest pranks. They sat down across from Ron and Harry, and began serving themselves great amounts of food.

"Hey 'Mione, Ginny. Did you guys have a fun morning?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny.

"Ya, we did. We finally got all out girl talk in. She's all ready for a afternoon full of testosterone." Ginny joked, shoving macaroni into her mouth.

They talked all through lunch, mainly about; you guessed it, Quidditch and the ball. They only had another 3 weeks before the ball, and while everything was going smoothly, Hermione couldn't help but feel that she had forgotten something. She decided that she would ask Draco about it the next time she saw him.

Lunch was over, and the Golden Trio was walking up to the Gryffindor tower, so that they could talk without worrying about other people hearing.

"Harry, lets play some Wizards chess, we can finally show 'Mione how to play" Ron said, walking into the dorm. It was fairly empty, since most students were out enjoying the sunshine.

Hermione watched them play chess, realizing quickly that it was very much like Muggle chess, only you told the pieces where to go, rather then moving them yourself. The game was soon over, and Hermione was playing Harry.

"Wow, I never thought Id see the day that someone could beat me faster then Ron!" Harry exclaimed, after being beaten within 10 minutes.

Hermione just smiled, and said "Well, it's just like Muggle chess, and I used to play that all the time with my grandmother. She taught me all the little tricks and strategies that I would need to know to beat just about anyone."

"Alright, lets test this little theory, I challenge you to a game Hermione! If I win, you tell me everything about this ball." Ron said, setting up the chessboard.

"And if I win, or rather, when I win, I want you to tell me who you have a crush on." Hermione said.

"You're on!!"

The chess game was rather intense, with both players pulling moves that neither had expected at all. Finally, after a hard fought game, Hermione was the winner.

"HA! Now, how about you tell me Ronald, you aren't getting yourself out of this one" Hermione said, triumphantly.

"Alright" he grumbled "But I don't want anyone else to know, so Harry, I'm sorry, but can you excuse us?"

"Sure, but I had better get to know who it is soon!!" Harry said, leaving the common room, and heading up to the dorms.

Hermione turned back to Ron, with an expectant look on her face. "Well."

"Hermione, the only reason I'm telling you is because we had a deal, and I wont go back on it. But I swear to god, if you tell anyone, or laugh, Ill hang you upside down on a broom by your knickers. Got it?" Ron said, threatingly.

"Yes Ron, I know. Now, out with it."

"Pansy Parkinson." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Hermione said, knowing exactly what he had said, but not believing her luck.

"I said, I like Pansy Parkinson." Ron said, blushing like mad, and still not looking at her.

Hermione squealed, jumped up and hugged Ron tightly. "Good for you!! I hoped that you liked her!!!"

Ron looked at her, confused, and asked "What? Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I have to go soon, by the way. Head duties." Hermione said, bursting with joy, and simply dying to tell Pansy about this. She didn't actually have Head duties, but she didn't think he needed to know that.


	15. lets mix this up a bit

Disclaimer. I dont own any of it, Im telling ya. Lindsay. Remember that.

AN-ya, short chapter, but its all setting up stuff. and it IS really interesting.

Hermione left soon after saying talking with Ron. She waited until Harry had come back, and said a quick good bye to both, and promised that she would catch up with them as soon as she could.

She ran all the way to her common room, after searching the halls for Pansy. She gave up her searching, and decided to ask Draco to check the Slytherin common room for her. She walked into her dorm, and looked around.

'Dammit' she thought 'when I need him, he isn't here, fucker.' She shook her fist at the absent Malfoy, and decided to wait until he got back. To pass the time, she decided to get back to reading 'The madness of Adam and Eve' She was almost done, and she knew that Draco wanted to borrow it from her.

She went up to her room, grabbed her book, and went back to their common room, and, after summoning some tea; she sat down on her couch, and got to reading. She had just finished reading the last page, and was about to put the book down when Draco walked through the portrait.

"Where have you been?? I've been waiting for 2 hours for you to finally show up!!! I need your help!!" Hermione almost shrieked.

"Whoa, back this thought train up a bit. What could you possibly need me for? And to wait 2 hours for me?? That had to be a record for you Gra-Hermione" Draco smirked.

"I need you to either tell me where Pansy is, or help me find her. I don't feel comfortable going into the Slytherin common room, so that's where you come in. Yes, 2 hours. I finished reading the book, by the way, so Ill just leave it here for you whenever you get around to is" Hermione said, a little bit too fast.

"Hermione, are you feeling okay? You're talking way too fast, and all you seem able to talk about is Slytherin stuff. Odd, is it not?" Draco, yet again, smirked.

"What? No. I just need to see Pansy. It's rather important. And I am quite okay." Hermione replied, getting off the couch, and getting ready to leave. She walked towards the door and, noticing that he wasn't following, turned around and looked at him expectantly. "Coming?"

"Pansy is outside, by the lake, with Blaise. At least, she was when I walked by there, about 10 minutes ago." Draco said, sitting down on his couch, taking her book in the process.

"Thanks Draco. Enjoy the book. It's quite interesting. See ya later." Hermione walked out of the dorm, and headed down to the lake. She found Pansy and Blaise still sitting by the lake, and walked over to them.

"Hey Pansy, Blaise." Hermione said, surprising them both.

"Hey Hermione. What's up?" Pansy said, sitting up, from her previously laying position.

"I have some interesting news for you Pansy. I was hanging out with Harry and Ron earlier, and we were playing Wizards chess. Long story short, I won a bet, and Ron does indeed like you." Hermione said, sitting down beside them.

"WHAT???? SERIOUSLY???" Pansy screeched, jumping up, and doing a little dance.

"Yes, I'm serious. I'm sworn to secrecy, but Ron doesn't know that you like him, and that I know about it, so I decided that it would be the best to tell you about it." Hermione explained, looking up at the still dancing Pansy.

"YES!!!" Pansy did a little cheer, and sat back down. "Now, that's out of the way, we have to figure out a way so that you don't look like you told me, and that I can ask him on that date."

"Way to go Pansy. I'm really happy for you." Blaise said, getting over her shock. "I think that you should pick him as a partner for out next Potions assignment, and then ask him after that. Then he doesn't think that it was Hermione, and it looks more like you've finally gotten to know him."

"Blaise, you are a genius!!" Pansy jumped up again, and hugged her friend.

"Ill make sure that Harry works with me, so that Ron HAS to find someone else. Oh, wait!! I have another idea!! I could change the Prefects patrol schedule, and put you with him. Does that sound better?" Hermione asked.

"I could see that working, but wont Draco get suspicious?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, Draco knows that I like him, he just really doesn't think it's a good idea." Pansy explained. "However, I do like that idea. But, 'Mione, wont he assume that you had something to do with it?"

"Not if I tell him that it was Draco's idea." Hermione said.

"Speaking of Draco, where is he? Lets go talk to him now!" Pansy said, jumping up, yet again.

The three girls made their way to the Head dorm, with much talking of how things might end up, if everything goes according to plan. They walked into the common room to find Draco lying on his couch, reading Hermione's book.

"That was quick. Didn't you find her?" Draco said, not even looking up from the book.

"Oh, I did find her, and she and Blaise are here now, and we need to talk to you." Hermione said, walking over to her couch, the other girls following.

Draco looked up from the book, saw that these girls meant business, and sat up. "Alright, I'm listening."

Pansy went on to tell him about their plan, and what Hermione had found out, and how, exactly, he came into this picture.

'So, you like Weasley, he likes you, and you want me to change the Prefect duties so that you can spend more time with him?" Draco asked, still not over the shock of all that information at one time.

"Yup, that's basically it." Pansy said. 'So, will you do it?"

Draco seemed to consider the matter for a few moments, and said 'Yes. I will do it. Only because I know that you wont stop bothering me about it until I give in. Hermione, get the duty list, and we'll see what we can do."

Hermione went to get the list, and hurried back down from her room. She looked it over first, and then passed it over to a waiting Draco. He looked it over, much like Hermione had, and figured where they could move people.

"Well, we just have to move Abbott, and Boot, have them patrol together, and move Pansy in with Weasley. Although" Draco said, looking up at Pansy "That means that you'll have to patrol tonight."

"That's fine. I don't really care. I just want this to happen now!" Pansy said, getting a bit fidgety.

"Fine. Hermione, Ill write a message to Boot and Abbot and Weasley. Ill need your signature on it, and for you to take them to the owlery for me."

"Not a problem." Hermione said.

After a few minutes, the messages were written, with the new times for the moved students, and Hermione was on her way to the owlery, excited about all this news. 'If only I had something like this to do. I hate being lonely. Not that I'm lonely, since I have a lot to do, and I have friends, but its nice to have that special someone. I wonder if I'll ever have someone like that' Hermione thought, walking down the halls.

'I wonder if I'll ever have a boyfriend who ISNT the scum of the world, who actually treats me right, instead of all the shit that I have to deal with.'


	16. a thousand hours

Disclaimer- nope, not mine. Plot is, music and characters and setting aint.

Hermione was nervous about the reaction she would get from Ron at dinner that night. She knew that he would assume that it was her idea, but it also had Draco's name on it, so how could he solely blame her? She figured that she would let whatever happens, happen. It wasn't up to her to get them together, but she would help any way that she could.

She walked down the halls towards the Great Hall, contemplating life, love and food. She had sent the owls hours before, and had gone back to her common room to talk to Pansy. She really liked Pansy a lot. She was becoming a fast friend, and that made Hermione happy. When she was younger, she never really had any friends, since she was the 'smart little dork' in elementary school. Since coming to Hogwarts, she still had that reputation, but she had friends that she could talk to now.

She was still thinking about that when she sat down at the Gryffindor table, beside Ginny. Ron and Harry weren't there yet, apparently, since she didn't see them.

"Hey 'Mione. What's up?" Ginny asked, between mouthfuls of potatoes.

'Oh, hey Gin. Nothing really." Hermione replied, serving herself some corn.

At that moment, Ron and Harry came through the doors, Ron looking a little bit put out, and Harry looking like he swallowed a bad egg. They came and sat down in front of the girls, and promptly began stuffing their faces.

"Hey Harry, Ron." Hermione said.

"Hey 'Mione. You know, I will get you back for this. You know that right?" Ron said, trying to whisper, but failing miserably.

"I had nothing to do with it Ron. Really." Hermione lied. At this, Harry burst out into a fit of giggles. Hermione looked at him quizzically, and Ron blushed. Realization dawned on the Head girl, and she figured out that Ron had let it slip to Harry about the Pansy thing.

Dinner went on as normal, with the occasional death glare from Ron, and the giggles from Harry. Soon enough, dinner was over, and the four of them walked up to the Gryffindor tower, so do some studying before Ron had patrol duty. They all managed to get some work done, under the watchful eye of Hermione. Patrol time came, and Ron and Hermione walked out of the tower together. Ron, to go meet Pansy, and Hermione, to her dorm to finish studying. They walked, chatting about Pansy, and what had happened when he let it slip to Harry about the crush. Hermione veered off, towards her room, with a goodbye and good luck to Ron.

Hermione walked into her dorm, to see that it was empty. Draco must have gone out somewhere. She walked up to her room. She decided that she needed a nice long, relaxing bath after all that matchmaking work. She walked into her bathroom, ran the water, and tried to decide on a CD. She ended up with The Cure. She popped the CD in, stripped down, and slipped into the nice bath.

"_How much longer can I howl into this wind? For how much longer can I cry like this?"_

Hermione sank deeper into the bath, wanting to forget about everything. She could feel depression slowly, but surely, sinking its claws into her. Threatening to pull her deep within the depths of despair, never to come back again.

_"A thousand wasted hours a day, just to feel my heart for a second. A thousand hours just thrown away, just to feel my heart for a second."_

Hermione got out of her bath, deciding that it wasn't as good of an idea as she had originally thought, and dried herself off. She turned the CD player off, and walked into her room. She was super shocked to find someone sitting on her bed. That someone being none other then Draco Malfoy. Sitting on her bed. She stood still for a few moments, noticing that he hadn't heard her come in, and contemplated this new turn of events. It took her a few moments of thought to realize that something simply had to be wrong. What would he be doing here? On her bed? She then noticed that he was on the verge of tears.

"Draco?" she said quietly, edging towards him, gripping her towel around her chest.

He jumped at the sound of her voice. He hadn't heard her come in, and wasn't expecting it. Draco knew that when Hermione was in the bath she would be there for a while. He had heard the music, and, recognizing it, had walked to her room to listen to it better. He had this same CD himself, and listened to it when he was feeling especially alone and depressed. He had wondered if Hermione had the same reason for listening to it. He had been thinking about what evil had destroyed such an innocent soul, when she broke his concentration.

Draco looked up at Hermione, tears still shining in his eyes, and looked back down at the floor. "I have that CD too."

Hermione didn't really know how to respond to that one. It certainly hadn't been what she was expecting from him. "Oh." She walked over to her bed: towel still clutched in her hands, and sat down beside Draco.

Draco watched her walk towards him, and noticed, again, how nice her legs were. He was still mentally drooling over her legs when he noticed a long, red jagged scar across her thigh. It was a huge scar, about 6 inches long, and at least a centimeter wide. He could see that it wasn't new, really, but it hadn't had time to fade. He reached out a hand to touch it, looked at Hermione's face, who was still looking at him, worry etched in her eyes, and touched her. Her skin was like silk. Soft, and smooth. He caressed the scar, noticing that it was raised, and bumpy.

"Hermione. How did you get this?" Draco asked, hand never leaving her skin. He looked up at her again, and noticed that there were tears in her eyes.

"Its from a butterfly knife. It's a Muggle thing." Hermione quietly said, a tear finally escaping her eye. She noted how soft his hand was on her leg. He wasn't demanding, but gentle.

"My father had one of those. But, why do you have a scar from it?" Draco said, still caressing her skin, eyes never leaving hers.

"The summer...a boy..." Hermione managed to choke out between sobs. "He tried, and succeeded to..." Hermione was cut off by the sound of the common room door slamming shut. She jumped about 6 feet in the air. Draco jumped as well, but not as high, grabbed his wand, and looked around for something to blow up.

"Hey "Mione. Your portrait told me you were in here. I need to talk to you!!!" Ron's voice yelled from the common room. Hermione stopped trembling, and looked at Draco as he put his wand away. He looked at her, and fled from her room.

"Ill be down in a minute Ron. I just have to get dressed" Hermione yelled back down, getting off her bed.

'Wow.' She thought as she dried her eyes, and put some cloths on 'Not only did I almost tell Draco about what happened over the summer, I liked his touch. I have officially gone completely mental.'


	17. lost

Disclaimer- not mine. JK Rowling is the goddess. Not me. Not for lack of trying though.

A/N I have NO problems with flames, or things that seem like flames. However, Id like to address a review that I got for the last chapter.

If a fanfic is Draco/hermione, its OUT OF CHARACTER!!! Theres no way around this. If it were in character, then JK Rowling would have left it as an option. However, she said that theres NO way its going to happen (sigh, i know) So, since its been established, that no matter HOW good the writing is, a Draco/Hermione romance is OOC, we'll continue on.

"So, 'Mione, we need to talk" Ron said, as soon as she had walked down the stairs.

"Sure, lets go up to my room, so that we can have some privacy." Hermione said, looking around the common room, and not seeing Draco. She really felt bad for what had happened, scared was more like it actually. She walked up the stairs, Ron trailing behind. They walked into Hermione's room, and sat down on the bed.

'Well?" Hermione said, looking at her best friend.

"I really think that you had something to do with the patrol change, but I don't bloody well care. I think I'm falling for her 'Mione. I really do." Ron was crimson by the time he finished the sentence.

Hermione smiled at her friend. This was what she had hoped would happen. "Well, good. You like her, and she's a very nice girl. Did you think about asking her to the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Thought about it? Dammit, I've dreamed about it!!!" Ron exclaimed, getting off the bed, and packing the floor. His voice raising with every word that he said. "She seems so perfect for me! She liked Quidditch, she's a prefect, and she likes rats!!! Did you know that??"

"No, I actually didn't know that about her." Hermione kept smiling at him as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I would love to ask her out, but you know me around girls 'Mione. I stutter, and act like a fool. Pansy would never go for that. I'm too shy, and honestly, let's face it, she's Slytherin, and I'm Gryffindor. It just won't work." Ron finished, sitting back down on the bed.

'Honestly Ron, no one gives a shit about the houses. I mean, do you think that this is what it will be like when we graduate? No, it won't. A person is a person, no matter what house they were in." Hermione said, getting up to do her hair. She walked over to her mirror, and pulled her hair up. She was just wrapping elastic around it when someone knocked on her door.

She turned around, to find Ron nowhere in sight. She looked around, and found him in the bathroom. He obviously didn't want to see who it was. She walked over to the door, just as whoever it was knocked again.

"Hey Hermione, I simply have to talk to you!" Pansy walked into her room, blushing and giggling like a schoolgirl. "Oh, and Draco let me in. He seemed in quite the rush to get out of here." She shrugged.

"Oh, right" was all Hermione managed to say.

"So, this whole changing of the patrol has worked out amazingly!!! I finally got to talk to him!! He is amazing!! I have to ask him to Hogsmeade. He is the sweetest, most handsome person ever!" Pansy squealed, jumping around Hermione's room.

"Okay, Pansy, you need to.." is all Hermione managed to get out when the bathroom door opened.

"Pansy. Ilikeyouwillyoucometohogmeadswithme?" Ron stammered, blushing crimson.

"I'm sorry Ron, but can you slow that one down a bit?" Hermione said, a malicious glint in her eyes.

Ron took a deep breath, and tried again. "Pansy, I like you. A lot. Will you please come to Hogsmeade with me? I mean, as a date?"

"I would love to Ron. I was just going to come looking for you. Did you hear everything that I said?" Pansy looked like she was in heaven.

"Um, yes. I did actually. I'm sorry for listening in." Ron said, finding his feet suddenly as interesting as a feast in the Great hall.

"Yes, well, that's all done and solved now. Excellent. Let me know how it all works out, and now, both of you, out. I have homework to do." Hermione said, shooing them to the door.

"Alright, alright. I owe you one 'Mione. See ya later." Ron said, walking down the stairs, still blushing.

"Thanks 'Mione. Can I call you that?" at Hermione's nod, she continued. "Ill tell you what happens later. Have fun!" She followed Ron to the common room.

Hermione watched them, and smiled when she saw Ron take hold of her hand. She walked back into her room, and sat down on her bed. She defiantly had some thinking to do.

'Why did I like his touch? Why did I almost tell him about my summer, when I didn't even tell Ron or Harry? Why am I such an emotional wreck? Why does this year have to be so hard, when it's my last year? What in the hell am I going to say to him when I see him next?' Hermione's thoughts went along those lines for the better part of an hour when she remembered that she did actually have homework to do. She got up from her bed, got her quills, ink and parchment and walked down to the common room. She placed everything neatly on her desk, and then went to get her book bag. She got nice and comfortable, and began her 3-parchment essay for Potions.

She had just finished her essay when she heard the portrait open. She finished putting her books and whatnot away, and turned to look at him. He looked like she felt. His hair was slightly; messy, he had a troubled look on his face, and looked like he'd done some soul-searching while he was out.

"Hello" Hermione said, quietly, not looking at him. She felt ashamed, and had the feeling that he knew that she liked his touch.

"Hermione. I want you to know that if you ever want to finish that conversation that Weasel interrupted, then I am willing to listen." Draco said, almost formally.

"Oh-"she was interrupted

"Ah fuck it!! Who the fuck am I kidding??" Draco said, finally losing his cool "I want to know what happened to you. I want to make you feel better. I want you to be innocent again. I want this entire thing to start over again. I want you to be a pureblood, dammit. I want my father to not care." Draco was pacing the room, running his hands through his hair, mussing it up more.

"Pureblood? Your father? Wait, back that thought train up a bit. I'm lost." Hermione couldn't understand where this came from. She must have missed something, since she had no idea what was going on anymore.

It appeared that Draco had just realized what he had said. He looked at Hermione, a look of shock on his face, nodded his head, and fled to his room.

Hermione sat at her desk for a few moments, decided that she must have missed something, and went up to her room to get ready for bed. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and pulled her P.J's on. She was just crawling into bed when she heard something like sounded like a crash. She got up, walked to her door, and listened.

"..Son of a fucking bitch"

She knew that Draco must have broken something. But, why was he upset in the first place? She was defiantly lost, without anyone to help her. She felt very confused.

"Draco?" she said, as she walked out of her room, towards his. "Is everything alright? I heard a-"

"Yes, for the love of god, Mudblood, everything is fine. Now, get the fuck away from me, and leave me alone" Draco shouted from his room.

"FINE!!! Asshole! I will leave you alone. I don't know what the hell your problem is, but buddy, you better fix it soon. Not many people will put up with your shit." Hermione shouted back, storming off to her room.

'My problem is you. I need you, but I'm not allowed to' Draco thought, after cleaning up the broken mirror. He looked down at his hand, and realized that this was beyond his control, and headed out of his room, on his way to the Hospital wing.


	18. Ever watchful

Diclaimer. Not mine.

Happy Turkey day for those in Canadia!!! Thanks for the reviews!

Draco woke up and looked around. White sheets, white P.J's, and white curtains. He must be in the Hospital wing. He slowly sat up, and looked around. The sun was just starting to stream in the windows. He couldn't see anyone, and assumed that it was before breakfast. He tried to remember why he was here, when he noticed the pain in his hand. He looked down, and saw the bandages, and the memories flooded back. Hermione.

Why had he said that? Right to her face? Granted, he had to admit, although only to himself, that he did fancy Hermione, but it wasn't anything big. Or, well, it shouldn't be anything big. Sure, she was exactly what he was looking for in a girl, but she was, well, he hated to even think these things, but she was a mudblood. She was not something that his father would approve of, even if Voldemort had been defeated. His father had ways of making people do stupid things, and believe things that weren't true. Draco knew that Hermione would be welcomed into the family is she was pureblood. His mother would like Hermione regardless. It was just his father.

Draco tore himself from his musings when Madam Pomfrey walked into the room. She walked right to Draco, and examined his hand.

"I think, Mr. Malfoy, that you are quite well enough to leave today. However, you must keep the bandages on, and avoid using that had if at all possible. If you feel any discomfort, or the wounds reopen, you must come here immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey. It wont happen again." Draco said, and changed back into his own robes after the mediwitch had left. He left the Hospital wing, and slowly made his way back to his dorm. What would he tell Hermione? She would know what had happened, she wasn't stupid. He was pulled from his musings, yet again, but this time by Dumbledore.

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy. How are you on this fine morning? I trust that Madame Pomfrey healed your hand quite nicely?" Dumbledore said, the familiar twinkle in his eye.

'Yes, Professor. My hand is doing much better." Draco said.

"Excellent. Now, about that mirror that you broke. It is not a problem that you broke it, but I need to replace the magical charm on it. Shall I do that now?" Dumbledore asked, turning to head towards the Head's dorm.

"Charm? Sir, what charm? I thought it was magical, but it didn't say anything to me, so I forgot about it." Draco was confused.

"Oh, yes, I assume that neither you nor Miss. Granger figured out the charm, since you have not yet covered this spell in your class. I will tell you, but only when I can tell Miss. Granger as well, as she has every right to know." Dumbledore said, walked up to Crysania.

"Good Morning Headmaster. Good morning Master Malfoy. Have we some issues to deal with?" Crysania's silky voice said.

"Good morning my dear. No issues out of the ordinary. I'm sure that you know why I'm here, as you do know everything that goes on here." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again.

"Yes, I do, don't I? I wish you luck headmaster. Password?"

"Raistlyn" Draco whispered, even though he knew that the Headmaster could get into any of the rooms in the castle, password or not.

The two walked into the common room to see Hermione at a desk, writing and drinking a cup of coffee. She looked up when she heard the portrait open, and her jaw dropped to see the Headmaster.

"Good morning Sir." Hermione stumbled over the words. It was too early for her, well, it wasn't early, but she hadn't slept the best. She had had weird dreams about people with bloody hands.

"Good morning Miss. Granger. I trust that you are well this morning?"

"Yes, Headmaster. I am quite well." Hermione replied.

"As I'm sure that you know, Mr. Malfoy had a slight accident last night, that involved his fist and a certain magical mirror. I am here to replace the lost charm on said mirror, and to inform you both of the charm. It will be most helpful for the both of you." Dumbledore said, walking up the stairs towards Draco's room. He walked into the room, with both Draco and Hermione trailing behind.

"Now, this mirror, and, Miss Granger, the one in your room, has been charmed. I assume that Miss. Granger, your mirror is in fine condition. This one is not." He pointed towards the mirror, which was in one piece, but lacked the magical buzz that charmed objects posses.

"_Undique vigilo"_ Dumbledore said, still pointing to the mirror.

The familiar magical buzz returned once the spell was done. The mirror looked as it had before, but as said, had that buzz.

"What did that mean Professor?" Hermione asked.

"It translates to ever watchful. It's Latin. It means that you can see everything that goes on here. With some exceptions, of course. You may watch the students in the halls, and the Great Hall, You can see them while in their common rooms. You can see each other, and the teachers, if you so desire. You cannot see the student's rooms, or the teachers. There is a protection on it that wards against any nudity, as well as the showers. Between these mirrors, you can talk to each other, as well as myself, Professor Snape and McGonagall. They both have mirrors that have the same charm, but they only work if the intended person is in the range of their own mirror. Understand?" Both Heads nodded. "Good. Now, are there any questions? No? Well, in that case, I shall see you two in the Great hall at breakfast."

Dumbledore let himself out of the common room, leaving a still shocked Hermione, and a confused Draco. Why hadn't he known about the charm?

"Well, Draco, I would ask about your accident, but I'm sure that I would get nowhere. So, if you'll excuse me, Ill be off." Hermione said, turning on her heel, and walking towards her own room.

'How could I have not figured that charm out? I'm the smartest witch of the year!' Hermione thought, heading into her shower. 'Why did Draco brake his mirror? Was that the crash that I heard last night? Why did I dream about bloody fists?'

Hermione finished her shower, not finding any answers to her questions. She got dressed, grabbed her things, and walked to the portrait door. She was stopped by Draco.

"Hermione. I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me. I want to talk to you tonight. Can you meet me here after dinner?" Draco said quietly.

"Yes, I think that I can. I have no reason to be mad at you Draco. Ill see you tonight then. Bye" Hermione said, wondering if someone had taken over Draco's body, making him this nice.


	19. I wont deny that I feel

Disclaimer. Nope. None of it.

R.I.P Buddy. my sisters bird died last night.

Class was almost painfully slow for Draco. He didn't really care what the professors had to say. He just wanted to go talk to Hermione. He wanted to make sure that things were fine between them. Or, rather, that they were as they always were. If he had to be honest with himself, Hermione was the only person that he really talked to this whole year, thus far. Sure, he talked to Pansy and Blaise, and Crabbe and Goyle were always around, but they didn't seem to be interested in the same things as he was. Hermione was the only person that he could have a real conversation with, that didn't involve his father, and he was always amazed at how _smart _she was.

Ever so slowly, the time went by. So did his classes, and lunch, more classes, and dinner was being served. Draco ate with relish, hoping that this meal would end faster, so that he could just go and talk. Deep inside, he felt the need to explain his actions to Hermione. He also wanted to talk about this mirror. Perhaps she knew how to use it. He was sure that she would spend some time in the library finding out everything about the charm. He looked past his dinner, and watched Hermione. She was eating, her small hands holding the utensils with an almost dainty air. Her curls were cascading down her back, and her eyes, which, he just noticed, faced in his direction, were twinkling. She was beautiful. Especially now that she was blushing.

Draco finally clued into the fact that he was staring, and looked away, feeling heat in his cheeks. Malfoy's did NOT blush, nor did they stare. Furthermore, as his father would say, Malfoy's did not fall for something that was so below them. Draco didn't really think that Hermione was below him. He considered her equal. What with her intelligence, kindness, wit, beauty, caring and everything else that she was, how could she not be equal?

Dinner was soon over, and Draco walked to his dorm. He knew that Hermione would already be there, since he had watched her walk out of dinner early. He wanted to follow her, but knew that it would raise a lot of suspicion if he had acted on impulse. So, he walked alone, to his dorm. He was looking forward to spending time with Hermione, but he also knew that this might get awkward, especially if they talked about the events of the past few days.

He walked up to Crysania, said the password, and walked into the common room. He wasn't surprised to find Hermione sitting on her couch, curled up with a book, Crookshanks on her lap. She looked up at his as he walked further into the room, and she smiled at him. He could feel his insides getting warmer, and he couldn't help be smile back.

He walked over to the couches, and sat down beside her. He watched her put her book down, after moving Crookshanks, and she looked up at him again.

"Hey Draco. How was your day? And how is your hand?" she asked, still smiling.

"My day? Oh, well, to be quite honest, it was long. And my hand is much better." Draco replied, flexing his hand.

"That's good to hear. Now, why did you ask that I be here?" Hermione asked, getting right to the point.

"Oh, that. Yes. Well, I wanted to explain to you what happened the night that I hurt my hand. I wanted to apologize for snapping at you the way that I did, when I know that you only wanted to help. I also wanted to apologize for calling you that..that name again. I'm sorry Hermione. I hope that you can forgive me." Draco said this all with the most sincere look upon his face.

Hermione watched him for a few moments, deciding whether or not to forgive him. She knew that she would, but this was quite an elaborate apology for something that he didn't mean to do. She studied his face, noticing his ice blue eyes, his blond/silver hair, and a cute little freckle on his right cheek. His skin looked so soft, and it really wasn't fair for him to have such long eyelashes. It was just obscene!

"Draco, I know that you didn't mean it. What I'm wondering is why you hit your mirror on the first place. I mean, honestly, was it really necessary?" Hermione finally replied.

Draco looked down. He knew that this would come up, and frankly, he wasn't ready to discuss this with her yet. He couldn't lie to he though, so this would be hard.

"Hermione, I honestly can't tell you. Just as you seem to be unable to tell me certain things, I have things that I can't tell you. Please, don't be mad at me for this."

"I understand that" Hermione said, lying through her teeth. She decided to change the subject. "Did you find anything out about the mirror?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't have enough time to go to the library to research it. Did you?" Draco knew that she would have, and was eager to hear what she knew.

"I did, actually. I found out a fair bit. Apparently, all the owner of the charmed mirror has to do is speak the name of the person, or persons that they wish to see, or talk to. The mirror will then find the person, and allow you to see what they are doing, or talk to them, whichever the case may be. I tried it out after I went to the library, and it works. Did you want me to show you?" Hermione said, being her usual bookworm self.

"Yes, I would actually." Draco replied, getting himself of the couch.

Draco followed Hermione to her room. She unlocked her door, and turned on the lights. Draco was surprised at how neat the room was. It almost looked like she hadn't touched anything since he was here last. Hermione walked up to her mirror, and looked back at him, to make sure that he was still there.

"My mirror is the same as yours. All you have to do, as I said, before, is say the name of whom you want to see. Like this." She turned to the mirror. "Mirror, Pansy Parkinson"

Draco watched as the mirror's smooth surface changed from himself and Hermione, to Pansy and- Ron? Draco shook his head, but it did nothing to change the picture in the mirror. It was Pansy and Ron, in, by the looks of it, an empty classroom, snogging each other's faces off. Draco was a little jealous. Not of either of them, but of what they were doing. He hadn't had someone to snog like that for a long time. He looked at Hermione, and wanted her to be his next kiss.

Hermione turned toward him. "See? That's how it works. I think that it's quite a responsibility, don't you think?"

Draco continued looking at her, entranced by the movement of her lips as she spoke. They were so damn pink, and succulent. He needed them. Damn the consequences.

Draco took the two steps towards Hermione, and took her hand within his own. His eyes were locked onto hers. He pulled her hand, palm up, to his face. His lips gently grazed the flesh between her palm and her wrist. Her eyes held a look of shock, but he couldn't help himself.

He slowly kissed his way up her entire arm, his pulse quickening, as well as hers. He could tell that she was cautious of what was going on, and he had to admit, that he was too. He hoped like hell that she didn't get it into her head that this was a good time to slap him.

Draco placed his next kiss on her inner elbow. He could feel her heart beat, could feel the heat radiating from her body. He needed her. He gently nipped her soft flesh with his teeth, and he didn't quite expect the response.

_SMACK_

"Draco fucking Malfoy!!! Get your hands off me!! Get out!!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, pulling her fist back in case she needed to hit him again.

"Hermione, I-"

"OUT!!! NOW!!" 

Draco looked defeated, as he walked out of Hermione's room. He fucked it all up. She would never forgive him. DAMN Pansy and Ron!! This was all their fault.

Hermione watched him leave. She knew deep inside that he hadn't meant to hurt her. Or had he?

Either way, it reminded her too much of her summer.

Hermione crawled onto her bed, placed her hands on her face, and cried.

"_If I ever fall again, will I just turn it to the wind and let it fly away with pain? Or fester into shame? This cold dark place inside my mind, will keep me safe and far behind. SO YOU CAN NEVER HURT ME AGAIN."_


	20. Revelations Pt1

Disclaimer. Not JK Rowling.

A/N Yes, this is short. Very short. Also, very important. i was going to combine this with the next one, but after thinking about it, decided against it. Youll see. i hope. Again, I apologise for the sheer shortness.

Songs. Chapter 6. Stabbing Westward- Television. The offspring. Have you ever. Chap. 7 Boysetsfore- Unspoken Request. Chap 10. Sympathetic- Seether. Chap 11. Bother- Corey Taylor. Chap. 12. Boysetsfire- Across 5 years. Chap. 13. Smashing pumpkins. Disarm. Chap. 16. A thousand hours. The cure. Chap. 19. Boysetsfire-resection.

Draco solely walked into his room. Why had he done that? Now Hermione was pissed at him, and she, admittedly, had every reason to be so. He was made at himself, and worried about Hermione. What made her react so badly? Could it be that she actually didn't share the same feelings?

Draco pondered this while deciding to have a shower. He needed something to get his mind off the almost kiss. His lips felt swollen, as if burned from the heat of her skin. He could almost feel Hermione's pulse on his skin, quickening as he had moved..

Damn. He really had to stop thinking about this, or his shower would have to be cold. Draco walked into this bathroom, stripped his clothing off, and turned the shower on. Once at a comfortable heat, he went into this shower, and sighed.

He knew that he fancied her. A lot. He wanted to do more then he did at the time, but she stopped him. What had that meant? Did she hate him still? But they had been getting along so well recently.

He washed his body and hair, while still pondering the question that is Hermione. He felt the hot water on his flesh, and it made him feel a little better. He liked to be warm, and comfortable. Winter was not his thing, or anything cold, for that matter.

Draco eventually crawled out of the shower, and dried himself of with a towel. He turned to his bathroom mirror, and looked at his reflection, trying to decide if, physically, there was anything that Hermione didn't like. He looked at his Quidditch-trained body, his silver-blonde hair, ice blue eyes...there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Or, rather, he didn't think that there was anything odd about him. He didn't really make a point of looking at other males naked.

Draco continued to look for flaws upon his body. His eyes flickered to a long, thin jagged scar across his left side. His mind flew back to its memory.

Draco was sitting in his room, reading his textbooks for the following year. He had just eaten lunch, and was content. He could feel himself drifting off to sleep.

_His contentment was interrupted by a loud knock behind him. He turned around in his chair, and looked at the door, which flew open. There stood McNair, with a smile on his face._

"_I always keep my promises Draco. Are you ready to relent?" He said, a sneer across his lips._

"_Ill never relent. Ever. Get out' Draco yelled._

"_No, never. You are mine Draco. Now and forever." McNair said, walked over to Draco. He stood next to Draco before it started._

_Draco felt his head fly as McNair slapped him across the face. It had hurt. A lot. Draco was dazed, and was unable to stop the next hit. McNair's hand came crashing down on Draco's face. There was a resounding 'smack' sound that filled the room._

_Draco's vision was starting to blur, he could feel himself slipping away into unconsciousness. He felt hands pulling his shirt off, then _his_ pants. He was too weak to stop it, even if he could over power the blood-hungry death eater. Draco felt himself being thrown against his desk, the corner sharply hitting his hip. He felt hands upon him, and tried to get away. He was stopped, of course, but in the process, was cut. With what, he didn't know, but in reality, really didn't want to know anyways._

_The hands, the blood, the smell. Draco wanted to vomit. Soon enough, though, unconsciousness took hold of Draco, who willingly slipped into the unending darkness._

The memory ended. Draco could still feel it, as if it were happening at that moment, rather then years ago. Draco tore his eyes from he scar, and forced himself to look back at the mirror, hoping to find something else to think about.

Draco's eyes suddenly widened, as realization dawned on him. Hermione. She knew. She knew that he was damaged. He wasn't pure anymore...that he was filth, dirt, lower then anything. She knew. THAT was why she pulled away, afraid to be touched by someone so worthless.

Draco comtemplated the implication of this, and got his cloths on. He turned from the mirror, disgusted with himself for not being good enough for what he wanted. He stalked out of the bathroom, in a worse mood then he had been on before.

He walked to his bed, and threw himself down.

Life sucked.


	21. Revelations Pt2

Disclaimer. Really, rather redundant here.

A/N-Ya, short. I know. Makes sense now though, doesnt it?

Hermione cried for a long time. Crying made her feel better. She didn't consider herself an emotional person, but this; this was something that anyone would be a wreck over. She lay on her bed for a long while, even after the years stopped. She was completely and utterly depressed. She needed chocolate. She needed a drink. She needed something to help her remember to forget.

Hermione crawled out of bed, and checked the time. It was only 10:06. It wasn't that late, she decided, and grabbed some cloths, and decided that a long bath was in order. She needed to relax, and she felt a deep contentment when she was engulfed in warmth. She loved the summer, and everything that was warm. She detested British winters, and was jealous of her cousin who lived in the warmer areas of the USA.

She ran the water, and the tub slowly filled up with lavender scented bubbles. She slowly peeled her cloths off, and turned the faucets off when the bath was a decent depth. She sunk into the bath, relishing the heat, and relaxing effects of the lavender.

Why had Draco kissed her in the first place? Did he fancy her? No, of course he didn't. He was Draco effing Malfoy, what could he possibly see in a mudblood like her? There had to be a reason for his actions, but, for the life of her, she couldn't think of one.

She continued the lay in the bath, thinking about all that is Draco, and his mind. She also wondered why she had reacted so badly. It wasn't like she disliked what he had done. In fact, she had enjoyed it a lot. She had to admit, although only to herself, that she fancied him a bit. Now that they were on friendly terms, she had gotten to know the real Draco, and liked him for it. She had dreams about him before, but nothing like what had actually happened only a little while before.

Hermione gave up on her thoughts, and crawled out of the bath. She was a prune, and the water was getting cold. She grabbed her towel, and dried herself off. She walked over to her mirror, and looked at herself. She tried to find anything about her body that Draco would have liked, wondering, again, what had caused his actions earlier.

She looked at her smooth, white skin, her brown hair, loose about her back, and her honey brown eyes. She saw her decent sized breasts, and hips, noting that she was a fairly normal size. She continued to look at herself, when her eyes came across the same scar that Draco had asked about days earlier.

Hermione's mind fluttered back to when she had gotten the scar.

_"NO!! Don't touch me!!" Hermione screeched, as he grabbed her breast, giving it a rough squeeze._

"_Shut up. You like this, you little slut. You're just a cocksucking little whore." He sneered back at her._

"_Fuck you!! Get off!" Hermione continued to screech, as his hands trailed down to her waist._

_Hermione fought, punching whenever she could, and tried to kick her attacker. Suddenly, she felt a new pair of hands on her, pulling her arms back._

"_Not so tough now, are ya bitch?" he whispered, slapping her across the face._

_Hermione felt dizzy. She knew what was happening, and knew that there was nothing she could do about it. She only hoped that she would pass out soon, so that she didn't have to face what was happening to her. She let her head drop down, feeling completely helpless._

_Hermione's head flew up. She looked down, and saw HIM, biting her shoulder, hard enough to cause blood. She felt sick, and dizzy._

_She looked up to see him smiling at her, as if he knew that he had the upper hand, and this brought a new rush of energy through her body. She fought back again, wrestling her arms from the other man. She punched him in the face, and turned onto the boy behind her, swinging her arm into his stomach. He dropped to the ground, and Hermione kicked him. Hard._

_Suddenly, she felt heat across her leg. She looked down to see a trail of blood pouring down her thigh. She looked up, and saw him. He had a knife in his hand, and looked ready to kill._

_He grabbed her arms, and threw her to the ground, hard. The fall pushed the wind from her lungs, and she felt dizzy again. Luckily, soon after he had taken her pants off, she escaped into darkness._

Hermione was crying again. Tears streaming down her face. She was abused, beaten, tortured, and broken. She was nothing. No one could love her, she was damaged.

Realization caused her tears to stop.

That's why Draco had kissed her. He knew that she was a worthless slut. He wanted her as a toy, something to do when he was bored.

Hermione felt like a rock had settled into her stomach. She left sick. He knew the truth. She was worthless, a slut, a whore. She was inferior, and weak. That's why he did it.

Hermione got her cloths back on, the tears having started again. She walked over to her bed, and lay down. She reached over to her table, and pulled out a bottle of pills. She opened the bottle, and took a pill out. Sleeping pills. Her doctor had given them to her after she complained about insomnia during the summer.

She popped the pill, and sank deep into sleep, wishing that she wouldn't wake up.


	22. The fallen interlude

Disclaimer. Im not JK Rowling.

A/N Sorry its been a while. It was my birthday (21 finally!) yesterday, and between that, work, and homework, i didnt have enough time to do this. Ill try to update more then once a week, but I guarentee nothing. Enjoy!

The next few days were full of tension between the two heads. They were avoiding each other, but not having a very good go at it. They would go to classes later then normal, hoping to avoid the other, but found that the other had the same idea. Meals were the same. Both felt that they needed to talk, but just couldn't. Depression was claiming both heads slowly but surely. However, the emotional state of the Heads did not go unnoticed.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, watching Fawks preen himself. His gaze went back to the notes that he had received from a few of the teachers. Both notes were the same, but for the person to which it referred.

"_Draco Malfoy's marks are slipping. I think there is something wrong with out head boy. Someone needs to talk to him."_

This note had surprised Dumbledore. Draco's marks had never slipped, or rather, not this badly. However, the Headmaster had been more surprised by the note that followed.

"_Hermione Granger's marks have been slipping. We believe that there is something wrong with our head girl. Someone needs to talk to her about this."_

Dumbledore was quite shaken by this turn of events. His heads slipping? That wasn't possible. Throughout their years here, neither had slipped at all. Hermione's didn't even drop a little when she was using the time turner in third year.

Dumbledore thought for a long while, trying to figure out how to tell the Heads. He finally decided that he would owl them with the information, and hope that they come to him to talk about whatever it was that was distracting them.

Hermione was just sitting down for breakfast when the morning owls came. She wasn't expecting anything, since no one ever wrote her. Her mother detested owls, and did her best to avoid the creatures.

She was surprised when she saw a great big white snowy owl, not unlike Hedwig, fly towards her. The owl dropped a note in front of her, and flew off towards the other side of the Great Hall, obviously bearing another note.

Draco watched the snowy owl drop a note of to Hermione. The girl he was desperately avoiding. He watched as the owl headed towards his own table, bearing another note. The owl flew right at Draco, and neatly dropped the letter in front of him, and then flew off towards the windows again with the rest of the owls.

Draco picked up his note and wondered whom it was from. He didn't recognize the owl. He tore open the note, and read it.

"_Dear Draco Malfoy._

I regret to inform you that your marks are slipping. The teachers are worried. You can still make up the lost marks through extra homework, and increased participation in your classes. Should you feel the need to talk about whatever it is that is bothering you, please feel free to talk to any of the staff members, as well as myself.

_Good luck_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

Draco reread the note. His marks? Dropping? His father would have his head for this. Draco contemplated this turn of events, and wondered if Hermione had gotten the same note. He knew what he had to do. He had to stop moping around, sulking even, and get back to work. He knew that he could never have the top mark of his year, since Hermione was the smartest witch, but he needed to be second best.

Draco stood up from the table, got his book bag, and walked of to class. He needed to get his past out of the present. He needed to stop thinking about Hermione, even though he didn't want to. He knew that he could never have her, so why did he still want her?

Draco thought about this his entire way to class, making up his mind. He needed to forget about her, and concentrate on his schoolwork. He would ask for the extra homework, and study more often, even if it meant seeing Hermione more often.

Hermione grabbed the note off the table, and wondered whom it was from. She decided that she should eat first, and then read the note. She knew that she was starting to lose weight, since she hadn't been eating well these past few days. She just hoped that no one else noticed the change.

Hermione pulled a piece of toast towards her, and buttered it. She looked up as someone touched her shoulder. Ginny.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?" Ginny asked her best friend, sitting down beside her.

"Oh, I'm not too bad Gin, how about you?" Hermione asked, mentally asking herself how long it had been since she actually talked to Ginny.

"I'm fine, as usual. Listen; do you want to hang out with me tonight? I can't figure out what I want to be for the ball, and its only 3 days away!" Ginny exclaimed.

"The ball? Oh, the ball! Shit, I forgot all about it! Ya, Ill come help you Gin. How about after dinner? We can do this in my dorm, if you want." Hermione said, snapping out of her depression with this new news about the ball.

"Sounds good Hermione. Its time for class, Ill see you later!" Ginny said, getting up from the table, with her book bag in hand.

Hermione followed her shortly. How could she have forgotten about the ball? It was a good thing that everything had already been planned out. She just needed to confirm everything with the rest of the Prefects. She decided to owl them tonight, and have a meeting the following night, so that everything was set.

Hermione walked towards class, and thought about how odd it was that she had received an owl. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. THE NOTE!!! She still hadn't read it. She pulled it out of her pocket, and started walking again.

"_Dear Hermione Granger._

_I regret to inform you that your marks are slipping. The teachers are worried. You can still make up for what you have lost, through extra homework, and an increased participation in your classes. Ms. Granger, should you need to talk to someone about what is bothering you, please feel free to see any of our staff, or myself._

_Good luck!_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster._

'Fuck' Hermione thought. 'How could my marks be slipping? Have I really not been paying attention that much? Stupid memories! Why cant I seem to forget?'

She contemplated her marks, and the ball as she walked to class. She decided that this depression had gone on long enough. This wasn't her. She wouldn't, no, couldn't let this be her. Hermione walked into class, determined to do better, to live up to her bookworm title.

Hermione lived up to her mental decision, always having her hand up, knowing all the answers, and asking for extra homework. Hermione felt better about herself, better then she had in weeks. She walked out of her classes with a smile on her face. She didn't see it, but her teachers smiled also, knowing that the real Hermione was back.

Hermione walked to dinner that night, knowing that she had things to do, rather then mope around, feeling sorry for herself. She had sent the Prefects messages earlier, and had made notes on what needed to be done, and confirmed.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall, gave her greetings to her friends, and sat down at the Gryffindor table, beside Ginny. Harry and Ron were not there yet, nor were some other students. Hermione thought nothing of this, and heaped food on her plate, feeling like she hadn't eaten in a week.

"Still up for tonight 'Mione?" Ginny asked between mouthfuls of food.

"Ya, I am." Hermione replied.

"Good. I have to go to my room, to get some things, so I'll just meet you up there." Ginny said.

'Sounds good." Hermione said.

Dinner continued as normal, and Harry and Ron showed up a few moments after the girls' conversation. The meal was full of conversation, and food, everyone enjoying themselves, finally feeling the tension that had been building in the school disappear.

Hermione walked up to her common room, feeling much better. She knew that she had friends that cared for her, as well as teachers that did too. She walked into the room, and saw Draco sitting on a couch, doing his homework. He barely looked up at her.

'Hmm, interesting. I haven't seen him do that in a while. Did he get a note like mine? But why would his marks be slipping?' Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione thought about this, as she walked up to her room. Ginny would be here soon, and she wanted to change out of her robes before she came.


	23. calm before the storm

Not JK rowling.

"Took you long enough!!" Hermione said, looking up from her book, as the portrait opened, letting Ginny pass through. She had told Crysania about Ginny's visit, therefore, she didn't need to know the password. With how she felt about Draco these days, pissing him off was the last thing on her agenda.

"Sorry. I had to talk to Ron. You know, I've barely seen him since he started dating Pansy. Do you think it will last between them?" Ginny asked, walking over to Hermione. She glanced at Draco, but saw him buried in a book, and hardly listening.

"Yes, I do think things are good with them. They are really good together. Whether it will last, I don't know. Lets go up to my room." Hermione said, getting up off the couch.

The two girls walked up the stairs towards Hermione's room, talking the whole way about Ron and Pansy. They didn't realize that Draco watched them ascend the stairs, his eyes mainly on Hermione. Sweet damn, did he want her. She was everything that he was, and wasn't'. She was perfection wrapped up in a beautiful body.

'Stop this!' Draco chided himself. 'Homework, not girls. Focus!' Draco returned his attention back to his book, but his mind continued to wander back to the Head girl.

"So, back to business, and away from my brother. The ball. Or, rather, masquerade. What should I wear? What are you going as?" Ginny asked the Head girl, as soon as they entered her room.

"I can't tell you what I'm going as. There was a charm placed on me by the witch who sold me the costume. Anyone who bought from there has the same charm. But I can help you, I think." Hermione replied, climbing onto her bed.

"Good. I'm totally lost." Ginny said, flopping down beside Hermione.

"Are you going for a more scary look? Cute? Sexy? Gothic? earth real?" Hermione asked, ticking them off on her fingers.

"Sexy, I think. Sexy and acceptable. You know, something where I'm not showing everything, but where I can still make men melt." Ginny giggled.

"Well, why not go as a Greek goddess? Or, a historical figure, perhaps. It could work, depending on who you went as, and how you did it." Hermione said.

"Well, what do you know about the goddesses? I like that idea. It wouldn't be too hard, but I want a good one!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well, for you, Id have to say Iris, goddess of the rainbow, Erato, the muse of romantic poetry, or Venus the goddess of love." Hermione said, listing off the ones most like Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny talked for a few hours about the ball, how to do the costume, and things going on around the school. Hermione hadn't been paying attention to anything but her inner turmoil, and as a result, didn't know any of the current gossip.

Ginny left after everything was settled. Hermione was glad to see her friend, and be able to help her, but she really needed to get on to her homework.

She grabbed her book bag, and walked out of her room, towards the common room. She needed good light, and a place where she can spread her things out. Her room was nice, but she needed to organize everything as well, and the common room had the most room.

The common room appeared to be empty. Apparently, Draco had left, finished with his homework for the night. As Hermione walked over to her couch, she noticed that this wasn't true. All of Draco's things were still there, as if waiting for him to return. She decided that she would just have to deal with him. True, she felt uncomfortable around him, since making her discovery days before, but this was more important.

Hermione settled onto the couch, and set her things about her. She picked up the most urgent piece of homework, Potions, and began writing.

Draco was surprised to find Hermione sitting in the common room doing homework. He knew that she hadn't been there when he'd left, only minutes before, to go to the bathroom. He also knew that he hadn't been in the lavatory for a long time. He assumed that she had been quick, and had only just started her homework,

Draco walked down his stairs, to the couches, his eyes still fixed on Hermione. She looked so peaceful, and calm, doing her work. She was beautiful. Her black shorts showed a nice amount of creamy leg, and her red tank top fit her perfectly. Her hair was in two braids, trailing down her back. Beautiful.

Draco sat down on his couch, and tore his eyes away from her. He needed to concentrate. He couldn't let his marks get any lower. He forced his eyes to return to the book that he needed to read. His mind, however, refused to listen. His heart agreed with his mind.

"Hermione?" he asked, letting his eyes wander over to her body.

"Yes Draco?" she replied, not even looking up from her work.

"Do you hate me?" Draco mentally slapped himself. Why the hell did he ask that?? Now she'd know.

THAT got her attention. She turned her face from where she had been working, and looked at him. She had a confused look on her face.

"Should I hate you?" she asked, chewing on her quill.

"Well, no, but you aren't talking to me anymore, and I thought, maybe, that I did something." Draco said, embarrassed for himself, but relieved at her answer.

"To be honest, I assumed that you didn't want to talk to me after what happened last time we, err, spoke." Hermione said, her eyes dropped flushing slightly at the memory.

"I don't know why you thought that, but it simply isn't true. I was under the impression that you and I were friends. Last time I checked, friends simply didn't give up on each other because of one thing." Draco said, sitting back on his couch, feeling more relaxed.

"I guess you're right. Forgive me." She said, still not looking at him.

"Good." Draco said, returning to his book. 'Hmm, that was easy' he thought. 'Too easy, now what I think about it.' He looked back over at Hermione. She wasn't looking at him, and seemed to be thinking about something, other then homework.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Alright? Am I fucking all right? Draco, I'm NEVER all right!! I've had a terrible day, my marks are dropping, and I FORGOT about the ball, I'm behind schedule, and here you go, asking ME, if I hate you?? Have you finally lost it??" Hermione screamed, jumping up off the couch.

"Fuck this." Hermione said softly, and grabbed all of her things, and stormed up to her own room, tears in her eyes.

'What did I do?' Draco thought, watching the retreating back of the girl that he fancied.


	24. Unmasked

I dont own harry Potter, the characters, and all that. Nor do i own Micheal Jackson (shudders)

(AN) I know, and I agree with you guys. Get em together already!! I knew exactly when and how I wanted them to get together, I just didnt know it would take this long to get here. Enjoy!

Hermione stood outside of the Great Hall, more nervous then she had ever been in her life. The ball was to start in a few minutes, and, although she knew that everything was set, she was worried about the reactions of the other students.

Hermione smoothed down her skirt, for the billionth time, to try to occupy her hands. She looked down at herself. Knee-high, black platforms, red and black fishnet stockings, a long mesh over jacket, with a red and black ripped skirt underneath. Her black corset covered her stomach nicely, and allowed the back to open to release her black wings. This was Hermione's pride and joy. They were charmed to become part of her flesh, or rather, mostly. She was the Fallen Angel, and the wings were designed to look as if they were half pulled off. The fake blood was especially convincing.

Hermione pulled her eyes from her costume, and checked her watch again. The doors would open in 5 minutes. Hermione sighed, soundless of course. The entrance way was charmed so that no one could talk. Hermione also knew that, while you could talk at the ball, there was a charm that made everyone sound the same, making the ball more interesting. No one would know each other. It was designed that way so that people would have to mingle, despite previously held prejudices.

Hermione looked around for her friends, even though she knew that she wouldn't know any of them. Everyone was as excited as she was. People were milling about, some tried to talk, without much luck, while others were trying to use body language as an aid to figure out who everyone else was.

Draco walked up to the entrance hall, and looked around. He knew that he wouldn't recognize anyone, not even by their voices, but he looked anyways. He was nervous about this, and Malfoy's were never nervous. He knew that everything would go on without a hitch, and that all the students would be happy, but he knew that, eventually, he would have to unmask himself.

Draco looked down at his costume. He was wearing black platform boots, which were mostly covered by his leather pants. He had on a tight black shirt, and a long, black and white PVC jacket, that was shredded at the back, to allow his wings to come out. He loved his wings, which he thought were ingenious. They were black, about 6ft. across, and actually moved, as if he were flying. He was rather proud of his costume, as he was the Fallen Dark prince.

Draco looked up from himself and looked right into the black eyes of the most beautiful girl. She was wearing a black mask, which left her mouth open. The mask was black, with shiny red blood coming from the corners of the eyes. Her hair was black, with silver streaks, and was up on her head with curly tendrils falling about her face and neck. She was wearing a black corset, with a mesh overlay. Her skirt was ripped and torn, but fit her costume, for Draco assumed that, by the broken wings, she was the Fallen Angel. His fallen angel. She was breathtaking.

Hermione caught someone looking at her, and immediately turned her face to find the source. She found it in the eyes of the most stunning person she had seen yet. His hair was black, and slicked back. His mask was like those worn by the medieval people in their time. It was pure white, with black and red filigree framing his red eyes. He was wearing a black, shiny jacket that opened to reveal a tight black shirt, which showed off the person's muscled body. His wings were enormous, bigger then hers, but fully intact. He was not a fallen angel. A fallen prince perhaps? Either way, he was captivating, and Hermione found herself drawn to him.

Hermione was just going over to him when the doors to the Great Hall opened.

"Welcome to this year's Halloween Masquerade. Please, come in any enjoy yourselves" Dumbledore's voice echoed. "Please note that, once in the Great Hall, you are able to talk. However, your voices will all sound the same. If anyone is caught revealing who they are beneath the masks before the appointed time, will be transported to their dormitories without notice. Thank you."

The students moved towards the Great Hall, and there was an audible gasp at the decorations. The great Hall had turned into a very large cemetery. There were gravestones, which were arranged by year, and house, with each of the student's names and birth dates on them, as well as dirt on the ground, as if they were freshly dug graves. There were bats flying around in the air, and there was a constant mist around the dance floor. As the students entered, the music started up, beckoning the students to dance, and have a good time.

Draco lost sight of his angel when the doors opened. He entered the Hall, and looked around, pleased with how the decorations had turned out. Draco looked around for his angel, searching through the crowds of students, now able to talk, chatting with the others. He saw all kinds of costumes, from Godric Gryffindor, to zombies and elves. But not his angel.

Hermione had walked into the Hall, and knew what to expect, since she was the one who supervised the decorations. She was still impressed with the sight. Hermione looked around the Hall, and was satisfied. She headed towards the mausoleum, which was being used as the drink and snack table. She got herself a drink of punch, which had been prepared to look like blood, and turned towards the dance floor, and looked for her prince. She scanned the hall and, while noticing that not one person had the same costume, none of them had the telltale wings of her prince.

Hermione was upset, but knew that she would find him at some point throughout the night. She had plenty of time. She headed towards the dance floor, just as a Muggle song came on. It was the Halloween classic, Thriller, by Michael Jackson.

Draco was annoyed at the sheer amount of people in the great Hall. He wanted to find his angel! He was glad that all these people were having fun, but they got in the way of his search. He eventually decided that he would find her in time. They had all night. He decided to head to the dance floor, just as Thriller came on.

Draco had just walked into the throng of people on the dance floor when he saw her. His angel. He stepped past the dancing fairies, and clowns, and was beside her. She hadn't noticed him yet, so caught up in dancing. She was graceful, and boy could she dance!!!

"Milady" Draco said, tapping his angel's shoulder. She turned to look, and smiled. Draco bowed low. "Care to dance with me?"

"O-of course" Hermione stammered, thankful that she didn't have to wait all night to find her prince.

The song ended, and a slower one came on. Draco put his arms around Hermione, while she put hers around his neck. She lowered her head to his shoulder.

The two heads spent almost the entire night dancing. They talked whenever they went to get a drink, or to sit down. They knew that they were happy in the others arms, and hoped that things would be as good between them after the ball. Neither knew the true identity of the other, but didn't think about it, since they were together then, and that's all that mattered. They lived in the moment.

"This is the last song before the Unveiling. Enjoy your last dance as strangers" Dumbledore's voice echoed through the hall.

"Milady, my angel, would you please do me the honor of sharing this last unmasked dance with me?" Draco said.

"Of course, my prince. When you find out who I really am, will you still dance with me?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Always. I want to dance with you forever." Draco said, pulling her closer. "Actually, scratch that. I want to be with you forever."

The two shared their last dance, each thinking about the meaning of the word forever. The dance floor was littered with couples, and a few single students, as well as one or two groups of three.

The song ended. Draco looked deep into his angel's eyes, and could see acceptance, and genuine caring within their depths. He leaned down and placed a feather light kiss upon her forehead.

"'Till I find you again, my angel." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione felt a shock of electricity jolt through her as he kissed her. She looked into his eyes, and then placed her hands behind his head, pulling him closer. She caressed his lips with hers, pulled back and smiled.

"Until then, my prince."

The two separated, as McGonagall's voice came through the speakers.

"In a moments time, students will be magically transported to their gravestone. Please, refrain from moving, since there will be a few announcements afterwards. Thank you."

Suddenly, there was a loud "CLICK" sound, and Hermione found herself standing in front of her gravestone. She felt her face, and noticed that her mask was now on the ground, letting her true identity be known. She looked around, and saw all the seventh year Gryffindor looking around, some pleased, some shocked at who they saw in their costume. Hermione smiled, and looked around for her prince.

Draco found himself surrounded by his year's Slytherin classmates. He noticed immediately that his mask had been removed, and waited to be picked up on the ground in front of his feet. He searched around, looking for his angel.

Their eyes met at the same time. Both gasped. Both surprised, but happy how that had turned out. Neither knew the other fancied them, but this was the turning point.

Draco and Hermione smiled at each other, and knew exactly what forever meant.


	25. Halloween Pt 2

Disclaimer. Nope, still not JK Rowling. Dont sue. Im too poor for that.

I thank you all for the reviews. Im grateful for them, even though, as said before, you dont have to. I know this chapter is short, but it had to be done, to get all this out of the way. It also forshadows certain things to happen later on. This fic will go on for another 10 chapters or so still, so dont worry about me leaving things unresolved. Enjoy!

"Now, I would like to thank the Hogwarts head girl, Hermione Granger, and Head boy, Draco Malfoy, as well as the house prefects for organizing this ball. The staff, and I'm sure, the students, look forward to seeing what else they have in store for us with the other upcoming balls. There will be one more dance for the evening then all students must return to their dormitories. Enjoy" Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the hall, all eyes on her.

The students of Hogwarts looked around, almost as if dazed for a few moments. They didn't seem quite sure if they should continue to hang around the people that they had met, and liked, or the people they were familiar with. A lot did the former, while some of the younger years, and some Slytherin, did the latter.

Hermione looked around, seeing the decisions of the students, and was quite pleased that they followed their hearts, rather then their houses. She looked around for her friends, and found Ron with Pansy. She also noticed that they had been together all night too.

'Odd, how that worked out' she thought.

She continued to look around, and saw Ginny on the arms of a good-looking Slytherin boy, and did a double take when she saw Harry with-Blaise??

Hermione smiled to herself, knowing that she would be talking to both of her friends tomorrow. She looked around for Draco, her prince. She thought it was odd to know who it was, and a little shocked, when she thought about their parting words, and actions. It wasn't as if she didn't like him, but, she was a mudblood. What if he changed his mind?

"My angel." Came a voice behind Hermione. She turned around to find to object of her thoughts, on bended knee, hand extended.

"Would you do me the honor of this last dance?" Draco said, smiling.

Hermione took his hand, and pulled him up. "I would love to." She said, returning his smile.

The two Heads walked towards the dance floor, hand in hand, earning themselves many a glace from the other students.

Draco put his arms around Hermione's waist, pulled her close. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. They swayed to the music, both afraid this night didn't actually happen, that they were going to wake up and have to leave this dream.

Draco moved his head slightly, so that his mouth was beside her ear.

"You know, Hermione" he whispered, "When I said forever, I meant it."

Hermione looked up, into Draco's eyes, and she could see the sincerity in their icy blue depths.

"I want forever with you, but I think that we will have to see what the Fates have in store for us." She whispered back. "But I hope that forever is just that."

The two heads continued dancing for the rest of the song, while all the other Hogwarts old and new couples dances around them. The song ended too soon for everyone in attendance.

The students slowly filed out of the Great hall, trying to make the night last that much longer, and into the Halls. The Heads and Prefects herded their houses to their respective dormitories, breaking up the occasional couple snogging in the dark corners.

Draco and Hermione walked, hand in hand, to their dorm together, Hermione having waited for him to finish with the Slytherin dungeons. They didn't talk, since there was no need. It was a comfortable silence, and both were surprised at how comfortable.

"Good evening Draco, Hermione. I trust the ball was pleasant?" Crysania spoke, startling both heads. She didn't normally speak first, not call them by their given names.

"Good evening Crysania. The ball was quite enjoyable." Hermione said.

"I see that you are together, for once, and not bickering. What might have brought this new development about?" Crysania asked, twirling her hair around her fingers.

"Oh, well, the ball made us realize that we aren't that different after all." Draco replied, his eyes going to his angel beside him.

"This is good. Does this mean that the rumors are true then? The two enemies for years, have finally seen past their differences? That, finally, the hidden emotions and dark pasts are in the open?" she asked.

"I don't know about the past or emotion part, but that will be fixed in time." Hermione said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Very good news, indeed. The two of you are one of the same. Separately, each of you are great and powerful, but nothing compared to when you are together. Password?"

"Raistlyn." They both said, and walked into the common room.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Draco asked, turning around to face Hermione

"I have no idea, but I think that time will tell. However, now is the time to sleep. WE have all day tomorrow to try and figure it out." She said, yawning deeply.

"Of course. Tomorrow, I want to talk about that forever that I mentioned." Draco said, winking.

"Sure thing boss." Hermione said, laughing.

Hermione walked towards Draco, and wrapped her arms around him. She tilted her head towards him, and kissed his jaw line. Draco's arms were already around her waist, pulling her closer to him, as if they could become one being. Draco leaned his head down, and captured her lips with his own. Shocks of electricity flickered through both of them, sending shivers down their spines.

Hermione leaned in closer, if possible, and deepened the kiss, her tongue seeking his. She found it, and caressed it with her own. Draco moaned, and entwined his fingers within her curls, which had fallen through out the night.

Some time later, the couple finally came up for air. Hermione nestled her face against his neck, breathing in his scent. Draco stroked her hair, with a smile plastered in his face. Hermione eventually lifted her head to him, and gave him a soft kiss, her lips barely caressing his own.

"I'm going to bed, my prince. I will see you in the morning." She said, kissing his lips again.

"Good night my angel. Sleep well." Draco replied, reluctantly letting her go.

With one final parting glance, the two heads retreated to their rooms, knowing that, tonight, there would be no nightmares.


	26. Prelude v10

Its been a while, I know. Thanks for the reviews, i feel special.

The sun filtered through the blinds, casting a bright beam upon Draco's face, waking him up. Draco moved his head around, trying to escape the sun, but to no avail. He opened his eyes, and saw that it wasn't as early as his sleep-slowed brain had originally thought. He checked his clock, 9:36. Damn! He had better hurry if he wanted to get something to eat.

Draco sprung out of bed, and grabbed some cloths from his dresser. He threw them on, checked the mirror, and, more specifically, his hair, and dashed out the door to the common room. He didn't see Hermione, and assumed that she was-

"Hermione!" Draco skidded to a halt, the memories of the previous night flooding over him. 'How could I have been so stupid to forget that? Maybe it was just a dream.' He thought to himself, walking again to the exit.

"Good Morning Draco. Your lady has already left for breakfast, but if you hurry, I'm sure that you can meet her there." Crysania said behind him, startling him.

"Good morning to you too Crysania. Thank you so much." Draco said, bowing slightly, and turning back around.

Draco headed towards the Great Hall, not quite running, since Malfoy's didn't run, but close enough. He now knew that the night before was not a dream, as Crysania had told him, or rather, hinted that it had not been a dream.

He stopped in front of the Great Hall, and wondered if Hermione would want him to sit with her, and at what house table. He also wondered what the other Slytherin's would say, since most had seen them together. He decided that it didn't matter. He'd see what he was up against before getting worried about it, and slowly pushed the door open.

Draco looked around the Great hall, slightly shocked. Where were the students? And where were all the house tables? He saw Hermione sitting at a small table, built for 6, with Pansy and Blaise and they were-_giggling!_

Hermione saw her almost-might-as-well-be-just-need-to-be-asked boyfriend, and waved him over, indicating that they had saved him a seat. Draco walked over, and took a seat beside Hermione, and across from Pansy.

"Good morning sleepy-head. We were wondering when you'd crawl out of bed." Pansy said, still giggling.

"Good morning Hermione, Pansy, Blaise. Where are the tables?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore wants to keep the house unity that was found last night for a little longer, to try and strengthen it. The big house tables wont be returning until Monday morning." Hermione said, smiling at him.

"That makes sense." Draco said, taking Hermione's hand underneath the table, and giving it a little squeeze. He moved his hand, and started piling food onto his plate. He noticed that the girls were done eating, and were watching him in amusement.

"What?" he asked, between mouthfuls of scrambled eggs.

"Well, Draco, its just that you eat so much, without ever gaining any weight. I have the feeling that I'm not the only one jealous." Blaise explained, glancing every now and then to the door.

"Oh. It's because of Quidditch, you know. Join a team, and you can do it too." Draco said, returning to his meal.

"So, what's everyone up to today? It's a great day, maybe we can all go out for a picnic lunch of something.' Blaise said.

Draco looked at Blaise, looked at Hermione, and then back to Blaise. He briefly wondered whom "we" encompassed. "I don't see anything wrong with that. Hermione?" he said, turning his face to hers.

"I think it would be great. I can talk to the house elves, see if they can make us something special." Hermione said, smiling at her friends.

"Good good. If there's anyone who knows the house elves, its you." Pansy said, having heard the whole SPEW story.

The friends continued to talk, and in Draco's case, eat, as more and more students wandered into the Great Hall for a late meal. It was quite apparent that almost every single student had slept in, and had rushed down for a chance at much needed food. Harry and Ron were among the late arrivers, and Hermione was the only one who saw their approach.

"BOO!" Harry and Ron both said, in either Blaise or Pansy's ear, catching them off guard. Both girls jumped, and spun around.

"About time you two crawled out of bed! We were beginning to wonder if we'd see you at all!" Pansy said, wrapping her arms around Ron, and kissing him on the cheek.

"Ya well, I'm not a morning person, what can I say? Ron replied, kissing her back.

"Hi Blaise." Harry said, blushing slightly. He took her hand up, and gave it a soft kiss, dropping it once he noticed the rest of the group looking at him.

"Hi Harry." Blaise replied, also blushing.

The late boys took seats beside their respective girls, and, as Draco had done, starting piling food onto their plates.

Draco looked from Blaise to Harry. He suddenly understood where the "we" from before came from. He still didn't like Harry or Ron, but he knew that to be with Hermione, he would have to deal with them, so he figured that he might as well make the best of it.

"So, Harry, Ron, the girls have decided to have a picnic later today. Are you in?" Draco asked, stumbling over their first names.

Ron immediately started choking on his food. What in the bloody hell??

Harry looked up, perplexed. Draco? Being nice? Something had to be wrong.

"Blaise?" Harry asked his soon-to-be-girlfriend.

"Ya, we thought it might be a fun idea, since its nice outside, and it might be the last nice day before winter." She replied, smiling at him.

"Oh, that makes sense. I'm in." Harry said, returning the smile, and nodding to Draco.

'What?? Are you mental?" Ron choked out. "Harry, this is Malfoy!"

"Yes, Ron, it IS Malfoy. My name is Draco. Try using that name for a change." Draco sneered.

"Bloody hell, has hell frozen over?? What is going on?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"Well, Ron, its simple, really. The four of us decided to go out on a picnic, and we are asking you to join us. Would you like to? Hermione patiently explained.

"But…but…MALFOY!" Ron said, exasperated.

"Yes, Ron, Draco is joining us. He's being nice to you, why don't you return the favor?" Hermione continued.

Ron looked from Hermione to Harry, and then to Pansy, who had an almost pleading look in her eyes. He looked back to Hermione.

"Yes, I would like to come." Ron said, finally giving in. He defiantly needed to talk to Hermione about this.

"Good. We'll all meet at 1:30, in the front hall. I have to go talk to the house elves now. Draco, will you be in the common room?" Hermione said, getting up to leave.

"I'll be there momentarily." Draco replied, looking at Hermione, admiring her eyes, and how well she could handle her friends.

"Good, Ill see you up there. Bye Harry, Pansy Blaise, Ron. See you all later." Hermione said, and walked out of the Great Hall.


	27. No tears, no sympathy

Disclaimer! Nope, not in my dreams can I even think of owning Harry Potter.

HOLY FUCKBALLS BATMAN!! THis has taken me quite a while to get out. Combination of writers block, final exams, homework, and the holidays. I apologise greatly. Hopefully, Ill be able to write more faster. Enjoy!

Hermione was pleased with herself, as she walked the corridors of the school. She had managed not only to get a decent lunch for her friends, but the house elves insisted on delivering the food basket right to the entrance, so that Hermione didn't have to go out of her way. Hermione had stopped to chat with the house elves, and they had liked having the attention, especially now that she had given up on trying to set them free.

Hermione thought about Draco. She was happy about how things were going thus far, but she was afraid at the reaction of her friends, and the rest of the school. Should they pretend there was nothing going on? Should she try and protect Draco's reputation as a muggle hater? She hated that about him, but knew, or rather, hoped that it wasn't true anymore. Would they actually last together, or would they prove to be too different? And what did Crysania mean about power? Hermione was confused, and she needed to talk to Draco about it.

Hermione continued walking, lost in her thoughts. She let her feet carry her to where she needed to be, knowing the way back to her room without needing to think about it. She came up to the dorm portrait, and a voice stopped her.

"Hello Hermione. Your beloved is waiting inside." Crysania said, twirling her hair around her delicate fingers.

"Oh, thank you so much Crysania." Hermione said. She spoke the password, and entered the dorm.

She looked around the common room, noticing that the fire was burning brightly, and that there was pumpkin juice waiting on the main table. She walked over to the table, and couches and sat down on her own. Only then did she notice Draco lying on his couch, with her blanket wrapped around his legs, reading a book.

"Hey Hermione, did you have fun talking to the house elves?" Draco said, putting his book down, and getting up to look at her.

"Yes, I did, actually. They have agreed to pack us a lunch, and even have it delivered to the entrance for us, so we don't have to go back down there to pick it up." Hermione replied, getting herself more comfortable on the couch.

"Excellent. Saves us some time. Would you care for a glass of juice? I had the house elves bring it up for us." Draco said, as he moved to the table to get himself a glass.

"Sure." Hermione replied, fingering her hair. "So, I was wondering something…" she trailed off.

"You were wondering if we were together? As something official? I wanted to ask you that too. I would very much like to call you my girlfriend, my angel, if I may." Draco said, with a tinge of red splashing his cheeks.

"Well, yes, I was wondering that, and I would absolutely love to be your angel." Hermione replied, blushing herself.

"Good. As I said before, I want you forever. Since the start of this year, I've wanted to be with you. At the beginning, I was worried about the reactions of the other students, most especially your friends in Gryffindor, and about my reputation. I'm not a death eater, contrary to most people's opinion. I got over that, however, when I realized that their opinions really don't matter at all."

"No, they don't. After we graduate, there wont be any houses, only witches and wizards. I'm glad that you aren't a death eater, and that you accept the fact that I'm a muggle born. I was really worried about that, especially considering your not so pleasant history with us." Hermione replied, drinking her juice.

"Yes, well, Hermione, I have to say it. I'm very sorry about how I treated you before. I was young, and under the influence of both my father, and Voldemort. I regret what I called you, and how I treated you. I only hope that I can make it up to you somehow. I only hope that you can forgive me."

"Draco, do you even need to ask? I do forgive you. I admit it, I've said things to you that were mean, and I regret them as well. Not to mention that I DID clock you one back in third year." Hermione replied, blushing at the memory. "But you deserved it."

"I know that I did. Did I ever mention that you have one hell of a right hook? I just wish that you managed to knock some sense into me then, rather then having to wait until now. I've grown up a lot since then.

"Yes, well, I don't think that either of us could have seen the future, so lets not worry about it. Ultimately, we are here, this is now, and that was then. There isn't anything that we can do about it, so lets just try to move on. Sound good?" Hermione said, shifting more on her couch.

"Sounds good. I can deal with that. Now, what do you think Crysania meant about hidden pasts? I know more or less, what she meant involving myself, but you? I doubt that you have some deep dark secret." Draco said, half joking, half serious.

Hermione sat up as he said this. He obviously didn't know about her past, but should she tell him? Or would it ruin what they might have? Then again, did it even matter, since it was in the past? She didn't know. For being the smartest witch of her year, she sure as hell was confused.

"Well, I DO actually have a secret, but it isn't something that I share with people, really." Hermione began, nervously.

"That's understandable. Most people don't go around sharing their secrets." Draco said.

"No, I suppose not." She trailed off.

"So, 'Mione, are you going to tell me?" Draco prompted.

"My secret isn't something pleasant. Not at all. In fact, it might change your opinion of me, and you might hate me, be disgusted by me." Hermione said, twirling her hair.

"Angel, most secrets, especially ones from the past, aren't cheerful. I know that mine isn't. Whatever it is, we can deal with it. It doesn't change who you are, or that you are a good person on the inside." Draco reassured her.

"Well, alright. As I'm sure that you know, I'm smart, I'm a bookworm. As Snape would say, I'm an insufferable know-it-all. In both worlds, muggle and magical, I'm an outcast, not as much here though. Well, in the muggle world, people have taken it upon themselves to make my life a living hell. At the beginning, years ago, they weren't so bad, you know, only teased me, bullied me, that kind of thing. Since coming to Hogwarts, things got worse. I suppose they were jealous that I got sent to a private school, while they didn't."

Hermione paused as if gathering her thoughts. She chewed on her lip, to figure out what to say, as well as how to say it.

"This summer, when I went home, things changed. I changed. The girls weren't content just teasing me, making me feel insignificant. No, this summer they went further then that. They began to hurt me, physically. I'd go home with bruises, and had to explain them to my parents. Eventually, that wasn't enough for them either. They had some friends, guy friends. They cornered me while I was out one day. They trapped me; there was nothing I could do. I fought with everything I had, but it wasn't enough. Three men forcefully defiled me. Made me dirty, made me nothing." Hermione finished, tears streaking down her face.

Draco didn't know what to say. He felt so sorry for her, for what happened, how it made her feel. He felt angry at these girls, and guys that could use someone so precious, so beautiful, like that. He felt angry that there was nothing that he could do about it.

"Angel, I'm so sorry about what happened. I wish that there were something that I could do to change what happened to you. I wish that I could hex the living shit out of these people for you." Draco said, as he moved next to her, and put his arms around her body.

She leaned into Draco's arms, feeling their strength. She felt better for telling him, knowing that he didn't thing that she was a whore, but she hated having to relive those moments in her mind's eye. Hated having to feel those hands on her again. She shivered, and curled closer to Draco.

Draco stroked Hermione's hair until the tears stopped. He held her, and hoped that he never run into these people who tormented her so. They would not be so lucky escaping his wrath.

"So, Draco, do I get to hear your secret?" Hermione said, after she calmed down.

"Of course. You had the balls to tell me, so you deserve to hear about my past." Draco said. "You aren't going to like it, but I admit that it is rather similar."

Hermione arranged herself so that she could see Draco's face. She lay back in his arms, as he began his story.

"My father is a death eater. One of the more respected death eaters. Because of that, we would often have guests at out manor. I met many of Voldemort's inner circle. One of them took a rather odd interest in me. He would ask about me during parties, and talk to me himself once I was old enough to attend the parties. One night, he came to me. I was in bed. He told me that he loved me, and that, one way or another, I would be his. He knew that I couldn't tell father, since it would be a sign of weakness. I would have been beaten because of it. I couldn't do anything. I was as helpless as you, Hermione. I fought back, but I too was defiled. I felt worthless. However, my story differs. My tormentor kept coming back to me used me as if a slave."

'Oh, Draco! I'm so sorry." Hermione said, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't be. Ill get him back, if it's the last thing I do. Draco said, clenching his fist.

The two sat on the couch for a long while, comforting each other, plotting revenge, just being with each other. They talked about their pasts, and what they wanted for the future, the hours slipping by. That was until they realized that if they didn't leave immediately, they would be late for the picnic.


	28. The worst is yet to come

Disclaimer. Nope, Not JK Rowling (who, finally, set a date for HP& HBP!!!!). Also, happy holidays to everyone out there!!!! Faster then the last chapter, but still a good week and a half. At leastIm getting better, right? Enjoy!

Hermione and Draco hurried down the stairs, towards the Great Hall. They were already late as it was. They were out of breath when they finally arrived at the Great hall, and found Pansy, Blaise, Harry and Ron waiting for them, a food basket between the group.

"So sorry that we're late!" Hermione said, between breaths.

"Oh, its quite alright, 'Mione." Pansy said. "We were a bit late as well."

"Ya, us too." Harry said. 'So, am I safe assuming that this food basket is ours?"

"What? Yes, of course. The house elves insisted on delivering it to us directly, rather then us going to get it. Quite nice of them, indeed." Hermione said, having caught her breath.

"So? What are we waiting for? Lets go have us a picnic!" Ron said, almost drooling over the basket.

The group of six rather unlikely companions walked out the doors, heading towards the lake. It was quite a nice day, as Blaise had stated previously. The sun was shining brightly, and it was quite mild for the time of year. The students of Hogwarts had obviously noticed the nice, un-seasonal weather as well, and large numbers of them littered the grounds, playing, studying or practicing Quidditch.

"Lets go over to that rock over there." Blaise said, pointing to the largest rock on the lake's edge, farthest from the school.

The group nodded their ascent, and continued on their way. There was a light breeze that swept Hermione as she walked. She had forgot to tie her hair up, but it didn't really matter, since there wasn't too much wind.

The group arrived at the rock, and began setting everything up. Ron and Pansy set up the blanket, while Draco and Hermione set up the food. Harry and Blaise couldn't seem to tear themselves away from each other long enough to be of any real use. Instead, they cleared away any small pebble that might become uncomfortable once the rear end was on it.

"Great. Lets eat!" Ron said, a bit too enthusiastically.

The group dug into the food hungrily. There was small conversation, but it was mostly strained. Harry and Ron still hadn't gotten used to Draco-_DRACO MALFOY_- being a decent guy, and Hermione's boyfriend to boot. The girls, on the other hand, were quite used to each other, and conversed as if the boys weren't even there.

"So, Draco, why is it that you and Hermione are suddenly getting along so well?" Ron asked, once the majority of the eating had been done.

'Excuse me?" Draco said, in the middle of a bite of treacle tart.

"You heard me. Why are you and Hermione suddenly getting along so well? You used to hate her." Ron repeated, not looking at the reaction that he caused in the others. Hermione was horrified, Pansy and Blaise were in shock, and Harry looked completely dumbfounded.

Draco cleared his throat. "Yes, I did used to hate her. Key word being 'used'. I actually got to know the real her just this year, and I truly like what I know. She's probably the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Hermione blushed at his words, but soon gained confidence again. "Ronald, I cannot believe that you actually said that!!! That was rude, and uncalled for. He isn't dating you, so what does it even matter??"

"What? Hermione, I have your best interests at heart!! How can you know that he isn't just pretending to like you, huh? You don't know! You never will know until BAM, its over, and done, and you were the fool. 'Mione, I just don't want you to get hurt." Ron said.

"I know what I'm getting into, Ron. Honestly." Hermione shook her head.

"Ron, if you're really that worried about it, Ill take a truth potion. Just know that I would never hurt Hermione. I care about her too much to do that. To hurt her, would be to hurt myself, but much worse." Draco said, his eyes on Hermione.

Ron looked him over, and saw the way that he looked at his best friend. He looked to Pansy, and saw that same look in her eyes, looking at him. He knew, at that moment, that Draco was telling the truth. If he wasn't, then boy oh boy, he himself was up shit's creek without a paddle with Hermione.

He stood up, and regarded Draco again. He then walked over to where he was , and stuck out his hand.

"I believe you, mate. Truce?" Ron said.

Draco looked at the hand, and then back to the face. He stood up, and stuck his hand out, shaking Ron's. "Truce."

"I hate to interrupt this very touching moment, but Miss. Granger, may I see you a moment?" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out from behind the group.

"Of course, Professor." Hermione said, hastily getting up from where she sat. She followed the teacher, and with all her intelligence, couldn't fathom any reason why her Head of House could possibly need her, on a weekend.

Professor McGonagall stopped walking, and turned to face Hermione. She had a grave expression on her face.

"Miss. Granger. I have interrupted your lunch for a very important matter. It could not wait until later, due to the nature of what I have to tell you. I have received an owl from your parents, asking you to come home for a few days. It seems that your grandmother has passed away, and you are asked to attend the funeral. I am terribly sorry, my dear."

Died? Grandma was dead? But-? No, this wasn't possible. When Hermione had last seen her grandmother, she was in quite good health.

"Professor, did you know, um, how she passed on?" Hermione asked, tears streaming down her face, unchecked.

"That information was not in the owl. I think that you should ask your parents, when you see them later tonight. Now-"

"Tonight? I'm leaving today?" Hermione asked, slightly shocked.

"Yes, my dear, tonight. It seems that your parents had a bit of trouble finding an owl, and the letter arrived later then it should have. The wake is tomorrow morning, the funeral the day after that. Now, as I was saying, you will take the Floo network out of here, as we shall hook your fireplace up again, and it would be a good idea if you began packing now, as well as saying your goodbye's. You will be leaving in 2 hours time. Miss. Granger, I am truly sorry about what has happened. If you need to talk to someone, you are always welcome in my office." Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you, Professor. Ill- Ill be ready." Hermione said, tears still finding their way down her cheeks.

"Ill meet you in your dorm. Farewell, Miss. Granger." With that, McGonagall was gone.


	29. smile like you mean it

Disclaimer-Honestly, Im not pregnant, Im not rich, and I dont have any kind of accent (well, canadian, i suppose) Do I need to keep reiterating this point??

I hope you all had a great holiday! Happy New years to all!!!

Hermione walked back towards her friends. How the hell could this have happened? She wondered. Her grandmother had been a very large part of her childhood. Hell, even now that she was older, she considered her grandmother a sort of mentor to the real world. She was taught almost everything that she knew from her grandmother. She was Hermione's inspiration for being so bright, and determined.

"So, 'Mione, what did McGonagall want?" Ron said, not looking up from Pansy.

"Well" Hermione choked, "as it turns out, my grandmother passed away, and I'm going back home for a few days. I have to pack, since I'm leaving in 2 hours." The tears continued to stream down Hermione's face, blurring her vision.

"Oh. Shit. I'm so sorry Hermione" Blaise said, jumping up to give her friend a hug.

'Did Professor McGonagall tell you how it happened?" Harry asked, joining his girlfriend in comforting his best friend.

'No, she didn't. Apparently it wasn't in the owl my parents sent." Hermione said, taking each of the offered hugs.

"Odd. Well, I'm sure that you'll find out soon enough." Ron said.

"Yes, I suppose so." Hermione said, wiping tears from her face.

"Angel." Draco said quietly, walking towards Hermione "Do you know how long you'll be gone? Did you want me to come with you?"

"I don't know, but not more then a few day. I really appreciate the offer, but I think that Ill be fine. Ill have my family there, and they'll need me." Hermione said, turning towards Draco, taking him in her arms.

'Alright, but if you need me, just send an owl, and Ill be there." Draco said, kissing Hermione on the top of her head.

Hermione turned towards the rest of her friends, and smiled. She knew that they would be there for her, if and when she needed them.

'Alright guys, I better go pack now. Ill be back soon. Take care of each other." Hermione said, taking a hug from each of her friends.

"Draco, would you like to come with me?" Hermione asked Draco, after the hugs were done.

"Of course. You needn't ask, angel." Draco said, smiling down at her. He took her hand, and they began walking towards the castle. Both heads were lost in their thoughts on the way back to their room. Hermione was in a state of shock, and couldn't imagine life without her grandmother.

Draco, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. He was worried about her. She and her family were dealing with a huge loss, judging by the way Hermione was taking it. He wanted to be there for her, when it got really bad, but he knew that he couldn't. She needed to deal with this on her own, accept the death in her own way. He had to deal with this kind of thing before, and knew exactly how she felt. He wanted to hug her, and keep her from feeling this kind of pain ever again.

The two heads walked to their common room in silence, only broken by the voices of the other students, or their footsteps.

'Draco, Hermione. I've heard about your loss. My condolences. You will need to be strong, Hermione, in order to deal with the loss. Draco, until she is recovered, you will need to be her strength. She needs you more then ever." Crysania's voice said, breaking the concentration of both students.

"Thank you, Crysania, for your words. Ill be fine." Hermione said, not even paying attention.

"I will do as you say, Crysania." Draco said, giving a slight bow. Draco leaned early on in his school days to trust the portraits advice, whenever it was given. Draco said the password, and led Hermione inside.

"Lets go pack. You've only got an hour." Draco said, leading Hermione up the staircase, towards her room.

Draco and Hermione packed everything that Hermione would need, as well as some extra 'might need' cloths, and went to the common room, with the packed trunk, to wait for professor McGonagall.

"Remember Hermione, you just need to call, and Ill be there." Draco said, stroking Hermione's hair, as she lay wrapped up in his arms.

"I know, but how will you know?" Hermione said, looking up at him.

"By this." Draco said, pulling a small velvet bag from his pocket. He handed her the pouch, and smiled, urging her to open it.

Hermione did so, with a slight reluctance. She nearly choked as a small pendant fell out of the pouch into her hands. She picked it up, to examine it. It was a small ruby, encircled by a snake, with a lion wrapped around the snake, as if holding it. She looked up at Draco, as if she couldn't believe her eyes. He just smiled at her.

"Here, let me put it on you." Draco said, sitting himself up.

"Oh, Draco! It's absolutely beautiful!! But there's no way that I can keep this." Hermione said, allowing him to put the necklace around her.

"Of course you can. It was given to me, a long time ago, by a mystic that I met on the street. Well, at the time, I didn't believe the old crone, but she told me that I would need it to give to someone whom I cared for even when I didn't care about myself. She said that it was good luck for the owner, and the wearer. I believe her now. I have a second one." Draco explained to Hermione, pulling a similar, but not exact, necklace out from his shirt.

"I thought that it would be fitting for you to have the ruby, while I had the emerald." He smiled at the thought, and then continued. "If you ever need me, then hold the pendant, and think of me. It will make mine react, and then I will come to you. It's charmed both ways, so I can do the same for you. It heats up, to the point of burning. The amount of heat depends on how serious, or urgent the situation is."

"Oh, I see. Its really beautiful, Draco. Thank you so much." Hermione said, fondling the pendant.

Suddenly, the portrait opened, revealing Professor McGonagall. She stepped inside, and viewed the two heads, sitting on a couch. There was a look of surprise on her face as she realized that the two heads, the most unlikely two, were together. She smiled, thinking that it was pure irony that these two managed to find the good qualities in each other.

"Miss. Granger, are you ready to go?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I am, Professor. I just need to say good-bye to Draco." Hermione said, blushing.

"Yes, of course. Ill just bring your things over to the fireplace." The professor said, smiling at her student. She walked over to Hermione's things, and said a spell to lighten them, carrying them over to the fireplace.

Hermione got up from the couch, straightened her cloths, and looked at Draco, who had also gotten up. She smiled at him, and put her hand on his shoulders.

"I'll be back in a few days, Draco. I promise that if I need you, Ill call." Hermione said, stepping closer to him.

"Good. I await you return, my angel. I'm really sorry that this had to happen to you. I'll miss you." Draco said, red staining his cheeks.

"I'll miss you too," Hermione said softly, looking at his ice blue eyes.

Draco stepped forward, and put his hand behind Hermione's head, pulling her forward into a kiss. His lips were sweet on her lips, his tongue warm on her own. The kiss was brief, because of the teacher only a few feet away.

"Good-bye." Hermione said, as she pulled herself out of his embrace. She re-straightened her cloths, and walked towards the fireplace.

'Good bye, my angel." Draco said softly. He watched as she left through the fireplace, with all of her things.

"Take care of her, Draco. She needs support right now. From what I understand, she was very close to her grandmother." Professor McGonagall said, after Hermione had left in the green ball of flame.

"I will, Professor. You can bet your life on it." Draco said.

"Excellent. Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy." She said, and left the dorm as quickly as she had come.

End transmission

Draco- I hope that hermione will be okay.

MistressMaliceMalfoy- Really now, Draco, do you think that Id hurt her??

Draco-No, i dont, but that isnt much of an answer

MistressMaliceMalfoy- No it isnt. If i remember correctly, i didnt really answer, now did i?


	30. give me a reason, for me to let go

Disclaimer- Yup. You know it.

Draco sat in the common room for a long while after Hermione left. He knew that she had to leave, but he didn't want her to. He wanted her with him, always. To Draco, a few days without her could mean the end of a relationship. Not from any doing of his, but because she wouldn't be near him, she might not like him anymore, and move on to someone else. This was his fear of her leaving, and one of the more selfish reasons of giving her the charmed pendant. Oh, he defiantly wanted her to have it, not only for its charms, and that he was supposed to give it to her, but also because it meant that they would have matching jewelry. Draco would never admit this to anyone, but he was a romantic, always trying to woo, always trying to sweep a person off their feet.

Draco got off the couch, needing to stretch his legs. He'd been in the room too long now, but he couldn't help himself. His thoughts were filled with her, her scent still lingered within the room, and he was loath to leave it. He walked around the room, massaging his aching muscles. He went to the window, and looked upon the Hogwarts grounds. He could see the students playing Quidditch, or having picnics around the lake. He wished that he could join them, but knew that not many would accept him now. After 7 years of being an asshole, he had driven many people away from him, and the ones that stayed, weren't like him anymore. They still supported a dead lord, by their parents command. They didn't accept that Draco had found his love in a muggle-born witch, the know-it-all queen herself. They didn't actively do anything to Draco, since he was still the Slytherin prince, but he could feel their anger in the air, whenever he was in class with them.

Draco continued to walk around the room, contemplating what to do. He was hungry again, but dinner wasn't for a little while yet. He decided to head to the library to start his essay for Transfiguration class. Granted, the essay wasn't due for another week, but he couldn't think of anything else to do before dinner. He went to his room, gathered his bag, and books, checked that he still wore the pendant, and walked out of the common room.

Hermione walked out of the fireplace, with her trunk and cat, to the faces of her parents, Ann and Alan. Her parents rushed to her side, to take her things, and to take her in their arms. All three Grangers had tears on their faces, but were too overwhelmed to wipe them away.

"How did she die?" Hermione asked, once her parents had let her go, and had returned to the couches. She walked over the threshold, towards another couch, wanting the answers, not even bothering to remove her robe.

"Your father and I talked about this, actually. At first, we wanted to protect you, but then we realized that you are old enough to know. She was murdered in her apartment. Beaten to death, with clubs. At the funeral, she will have a closed casket. I'm sorry, dear," Ann said, clutching her husband's hand, the tears still unchecked.

Hermione sobbed at the news, but was filled with such anger, and rage. Murdered? How DARE someone do that?

"Were the people responsible ever caught?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her rage in check, while also trying to stop the tears.

Ann looked at Alan; they exchanged a glance, which spoke volumes. Hermione was not unaware of this look, or what it held, but she needed to hear this from them. She needed to know.

"No, they weren't." her father said, putting his arm around his wife, and beckoning at Hermione to come sit with them.

Hermione got off the couch, as thoughts flittered through her mind. Her main thought involved torture, and revenge. Finding the bastards that killed her grandma. Her visions of pain, and hurt were so vivid that her eyes filled with red, making her stop in her tracks, not wanting to trip. Once her vision cleared, she continued walking, and sat down on the couch.

SMASH

Beside the family, a vase exploded, causing them to jump. Ann and Alan looked around, wondering what caused such a thing, and their eyes landed on their daughter, with a guilty look on her face. Hermione caught their gaze, and blushed.

"So much for being the brightest witch. I can't even control my own anger." Hermione said, quietly. She knew that she was the reason the vase exploded. While she didn't necessarily want that to happen, it had been a result of her intense emotion, or so she assumed. She remembered Harry telling her about his aunt, back in 3rd year, as well as other strange things that happened to him, before he knew of the magical world.

Her parents exchanged another look, this one of alarm, as they realized what, exactly, their daughter just told them. They didn't fear for their lives, as they knew the anger wasn't directed towards them, but they were worried that something like this would happen at the funeral, and would need an explanation to the rest of the family.

"Honey, I want you to do something for me." Alan said, putting his other arm around his daughter. " I want you to remain calm about this. The police are trained in this kind of thing, they know what they're doing. Don't get involved. Don't seek revenge. We don't want to see you get in trouble."

Hermione looked from her mother to her father, letting their words sink in. She knew they were right. There was nothing she could do. There was nothing that she should do.

"Sure, dad. But no matter what I promise, it wont take away the pain, the rage." Hermione said, looking her father in the eyes.

"I know honey, we are just as angry as you, but you have to control that anger, help yourself heal." Ann said, smiling at her daughter.

"We love you honey, and we're happy that you managed to get the time off school, to come."

"Of course I'm here! I wouldn't miss this.' Hermione said, as she slumped against her father.

"Lets go get some lunch, and we can go through what still needs to be done, before everything tomorrow. Alright honey?' Ann said, getting off the couch.

"Sure, mom." Hermione said, following her mother.

Hermione knew that her parents meant well, knew that they wanted to see her safe, and happy, but she couldn't forget the rage, the anger, the hatred. She couldn't help but think of ways to make the culprits feel the pain that she felt now, and would feel for longer still. She helped her parents make lunch, ate with them, and talked about what needed to be done, for after both the wake and the funeral, the guests would be coming here, to their house, to talk, and eat. Hermione did the chores that were asked of her with a smile, no complaints. She needed to talk to Draco, tell her what was going on. As she did her chores, she wrote him an owl in her mind.

AS soon as she finished doing the vaccuming, she rushed to her room, pulled an ink pot, and some parchment out of her bag, and sat at her desk. She composed the letter in her mind. Once finished, she called for an owl, and sent him on his way.

Hermione followed the owl with her gaze, hoping that Draco wouldn't worry, but would offer some comfort, with a reply. Hermione turned back from her window, and lay down in her bed. She thought about her grandma, and Draco. She wasn't even aware that she was tired, and slipped into unconscienceness, worn out from the long day.

_Draco_

_I miss you already. What I wouldn't do to have you here to comfort me, to hold me as I cry. I know what you're thinking, and don't. You can't afford to miss classes, I need you to take notes!_

_I found out what happened. She was murdered. They weren't caught. I accidentally broke a vase, with my rage, and anger. I want to vent. Please, be there for me when I return. I'll need you more then ever, and I only hope that your strength can hold us both._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_


	31. Go back to sleep

Disclaimer- I am not JK Rowling. I do not own any of her characters. I am not richer then the queen.

Draco crumpled the parchment in his fist, after reading the owl from Hermione. It was late when the owl arrived, and Draco had immediately thought the worst. He read the note, and then crumpled it, feeling the anger that Hermione did, the same rage, and hatred. He walked around the room, trying to calm down, and to think about how Hermione felt, and what she needed to her, since the owl was at the window, waiting for a reply.

Draco walked towards his desk, pulled some parchment and some ink out of the drawers, and set to his letter. There was so much that he wanted to say, but he knew that he shouldn't. His angel was fragile enough; she didn't need his worry, or his rage.

_Dearest Angel_

_You needent worry about my strength, it won't fail us. I will be here for you when you need me, and then some. I miss you as well. I have taken more notes today in class then I ever have. You should be fine when you get back._

_You have no idea how sorry I am to hear about what happened. I will be here, for you to vent to, to scream at, and as a shoulder to cry on, should you need it._

_Should you need me, you know how to get me._

_Yours always_

Draco 

He sealed the parchment, and attached it to the owl, and, with a few strokes and a treat, the owl was on her way. Draco watched the owl for a while, his thoughts scattered. After some time, he moved away from the window, and crawled back into bed, letting sleep steal him away again.

Hermione awoke in her bed; it took a few minutes for her to remember where she was, and why she was there. She pulled the blanket back over her head, wishing the pain away. She hoped that it was all a dream, but the fact that she was back in her own bed, proved her wrong. She peeked out of her blanket, and saw that it was 8:47. She groaned to herself, wondering how long she'd slept.

She pulled herself out of bed, and went down the stairs to the kitchen, where she found her parents, sitting, as usual, with the paper, and their breakfast. She sat down at the table, and grabbed a piece of toast, and some jam.

"Good morning, honey. Did you sleep well?" Ann asked, not looking up from the paper.

"Yes, mum, I did." Hermione replied, between mouthfuls of toast.

"Good. We have a busy day ahead of us. We have to be at the church for 10:30, to make sure that everything is in order, before the other guests arrive at 11:00. Make sure that you're ready by then dear." Ann said, putting her paper down, and looking at her daughter.

"Sure thing mum, Ill be ready." Hermione said, finishing her toast. She got up from the table, and went back up the stairs, to have a shower, and get ready.

She had a quick shower, with her lavender shampoo and conditioner. Her parents remembered to get it for her, before she came. She walked into her room, in her towel, and opened her trunk, to figure out what to wear. Despite the fact that this was a wake, she didn't want to look bad. She rummaged through her trunk, and decided on a long, black flowing skirt, with a slit up the back, and a black, short-sleeved dress shirt. She pulled her hair up into a twist at the back of her head, and let a few of the shorter pieces curl around her neck and face. She decided on a very simple makeup, since chances are, she would cry, and nothing looked worse then smudged mascara. She applied a bit of cover-up, and some lip-gloss. She checked herself in the mirror and, satisfied, grabbed her purse, and walked down the stairs to the living room, to wait or her parents.

The ride to the church was uneventful, as far as Hermione was concerned. She paid little attention to the scenery, or to whatever her parents were talking about. She was lost in her own mind, her own thoughts. She desperately wanted to see her friends, and Draco, but she couldn't leave. She needed to be here, with her parents, for this.

The wake passed in a blur for Hermione. There were lots of people at the church, that she didn't know, and just as many that she did. She said her greetings, received condolences, and what not. There was a prayer by a priest, and everyone bowed their heads. Hermione didn't want to, since she didn't believe in something that was so dodgy as a god, but knew that it was only polite to do like everyone else. Before Hermione knew, the Granger's were back in their car, riding towards their home. The wake was over.

"Hermione, dear. Your father and I have been thinking about it, and we've decided that you don't need to stay home for the guests today. You can go around the town, see some of your friends, if you wish. But, if you do want to stay, that's quite alright with us." Ann said, looking over her shoulder at her daughter.

"Sure mum, I'll just go for a walk, I think. I need some air, and some time to myself. I'll stay for a little while, to have something to eat before I go." Hermione said, smiling at her mother.

The rest of the ride passed by quickly, and soon they were entering their house, a few guests arriving behind them. The Granger's gave the guests the tour, and steered them into the living room, where most people would be. Hermione talked to one of her cousins that happened to be there, and answered the door when more family and guests arrived. She ate a sandwich, and had a cup of tea, and retreated up to her room, to change before her walk.

She switcher her long black skirt for a pair of faded black jeans, and her dress shirt for a tight black zipper sweater, that had little white stars on it. She pulled her hair out of the twist, brushed her hair out, and threw it into a normal ponytail. She grabbed her purse, and walked out of her room, to say good-bye to her parents.

Hermione walked out of the house, and headed down her normal walk path. Often during the summer, she would go for long walks, when she was trying to figure out something to do with her homework. Walking always helped her think, especially when it was a something that important. Hermione detested being distracted, and, while she was used to the Gryffindor common room, her house full of people was a different story.

She turned the corner from her street, and walked across the street into a small wooded area, which was absolutely beautiful this time of year. The leaves were all changing to brilliant oranges, vibrant yellows, and deep reds. Hermione took a deep breath in, and exhaled. She considered this her little forest, since she was the only one who came her, or so she assumed.

She walked up the path, towards her tree. It was a huge maple tree that was easy to climb. There was a group of branches that made a little seat, provided the person sitting wasn't overly large. Hermione had often, in her youth, sat in the tree, thinking about everything. This was her destination today. She needed to think.

Hermione was rounding a bend in the path, her tree was in view. She heard a crunching sound behind her; she looked around, and didn't see anything. 'Squirrels' she thought, and continued on her way.

She was just at her tree, when something grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream, but hand clamped over her mouth. A voice whispered in her ear.

"Well, isn't it the little stuck up whore?"

end transmission

Draco-Mistress!!! What are you doing?? Whats going on? who is that??

MistressMaliceMalfoy- well now, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter, now wont you?

Draco-...no!!!


	32. History is destined

Disclaimer- I am not JK Rowling. i do not own any Harry Potter characters, scenes, etc. However, i do own the plot.

Oh, and I dont own the song either. Its called Angel, and its by wumpscut. (now you see where I got the title)

* * *

Ann Granger was talking to her sister, who had come all the way from Paris, when she heard a faint hooting noise. She looked around her living room, to see if anyone else heard the noise. By the looks of it, no one had. She excused herself from her sister, and went looking for her husband, Alan. She found him in the kitchen, preparing, by the looks of it, a martini, for a friend of his, who had come to offer support to the Granger family. When he saw the look on his wife's face, he excused himself, and led her to a separate room, away from the other guests.

'What is it dear? You look worried? Is something the matter?" he asked his wife, worried about the look on her face.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with me, but I think that I just heard an owl hooting. Do you think that we should check Hermione's room? See if there is an owl there?" Ann said, with a slight look of disgust at the thought. She detested owls.

"Yes, just in case. We don't want the owl to come down to the other windows. The guests wouldn't know what to think about that. I'll check for it dear, you just go back to the family." Alan said, patting Ann's shoulder, reassuringly.

He watched Ann go back to the living room, after finishing the martini, and headed up to his daughter's room. He opened the door to find the room still quite neat and tidy. He felt a swell of pride over his daughter who, in his mind, was perfect. He went to the window, opened the screen, and a large eagle owl flew into the room. It was quite a handsome owl, and well trained. Alan didn't share his wife's dislike of owls.

He walked over to the owl, which regarded him through amber eyes, as if judging him. He went to take the note off, which was attached at his leg, but the owl snapped at him, as if knowing that he wasn't the recipient of his burden.

"Oh, hush you, Hermione isn't here, and I'm sure that you want to get back to wherever you came from. I just want to take the letter, and I'll place it on her pillow, for when she gets back. How does that sound?" Alan said to the bird, hoping that it would understand him.

Apparently, it did. Alan went to get the letter again, and wasn't snapped at. He untied the letter, and showed it to the owl, and then went to Hermione's well-made bed, and placed it on the pillow. He took a few steps away from the bed, all the while watching the owl.

The owl seemed satisfied and, after taking a few nibbles of bread that Hermione had left out for Crookshanks, flew out of the window into the sky.

Alan watched the magnificent owl for a few moments and went to close the window. He left Hermione's room, closing the door behind him, to go back to the guests.

Draco was pacing his room. He was in the process of writing a song about Hermione. He was stuck a one point, and was trying to walk off his writer's block. He kept glancing out the window, to see if his owl was coming back. He knew that it was too early for a reply, since he knew that she had the wake today, but he was hoping, nonetheless.

He sat back down on Hermione's couch, to try to finish the song. He knew that he had his own, perfectly good couch, but he felt closer to Hermione when he was on hers. Her scent was still clinging to it, and he breathed deeply.

He picked up his guitar, and strung a few chords. He decided to sing what he already had, to try and help his block.

"_Angel, come to me. To me, come to me. Angel, belong to me. To me, belong to me. Angel, you have wings. To fly, fly to me. Angel, do you doubt? No need to have doubt._

_Angel, feel my love. My love for you, feel my love for you. Angel, carry me to you. To your home, to paradise. Angel, I would lie for you. For you, just for you, with my yearning heart. Angel, I would die for you. For you, just for you, with my burning heart."_

Draco stopped. He couldn't finish it. He knew that he needed more, but his brain just wasn't cooperating with him. He put his guitar back down, and headed up to his room, to have a shower, before dinner. He hadn't been out of the dorm all day, had had his meals in his room, and brought up by the house elves. He decided that he should stop moping around, and go down to dinner. He wanted to talk to Pansy and Blaise anyways.

He walked into his room, which, unlike Hermione's, looked like an entire Quidditch team wrecked the place. Robes were strewn all over the place, as well as books, parchment, homework, and other oddities. He looked around his room, ashamed at the state of it, and promised himself that he would clean it up after dinner. His eyes swept past the floor, to where the bathroom was, and he did a double take when they hit the mirror.

'The mirror!' he thought, 'Dumbledore said that it was ever watchful. Maybe I can see Hermione in I!'

He walked over to the mirror, and tried to recall how to use it. He remembered Hermione's words about it. "Just say the name of the person that you want to see, very clearly".

"Mirror" he said 'Hermione Granger". He looked into the mirror, and saw great swirls of color in the surface, as if going through time itself to find her. Suddenly, the vision cleared, showing a small wooded area. The leaves on the trees were vibrant oranges, and yellows, and a few reds missed in. Draco felt himself relaxing, knowing that she was somewhere beautiful. If this is where she lived, then maybe he would visit, if she wanted him to. The forest was quite like the one that was at the manor.

The scene in the mirror changed, still in the forest, but much closer now. He checked all sides of the mirror, looking for his angel, knowing that she must be there somewhere. He had asked for her, and he didn't think that the forest was named Hermione Granger!

The mirror focused in on, by the looks of it, a group of people that he didn't recognize. He peered at these people, who were all laughing, and pointing to the center. The mirror's angle changes, forcing his vision into the center of the circle, to see what these people were pointing at.

Draco felt his heart stop.

Inside the circle was Hermione. She was lying on the ground, almost naked. There were two boys holding her down, while another one forced her legs apart with his own. There were great bloody marks across his face. He looked back at Hermione, and gasped. Her hair was a complete tangle, with leaves and small sticks in it, her face was covered in tears, and there were bloody gashes across her chest, and legs.

Draco looked more closely at her, feeling anger course through his veins. How _DARE_ they?? He saw her clutching something in her hand. A necklace. Wait. His necklace! He felt his neck, and finally noticed that his wasn't on. He tore his eyes away from the scene in the mirror, to find his pendant. He snatched it up from his bedside table. It burned his skin. She was in danger, but having looking in the mirror, he already knew that.

He looked back in the mirror, preparing to say the incantation that would transport him to her side, when he finally heard her screams, which were cut short by a boy with blond hair smashing his fist across her face.

"DRACO…Help me!"


	33. to repeat itself

Disclaimer- i do not own harry Potter.

a/n when I said that there would only be 10 more chapters, 8 chapter ago, I lied. I dont know how many more there will be, but once I figure it out, Ill let you all know. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Dont expect the next chapter this soon!

Draco said the incantation, while in his mind he repeated a few words "please let her be okay, please let her be okay' until he got there.

The scene from the mirror didn't even begin to show the true horrors of what was happening.

Draco was transported a few meters away from the scene, which is why no one noticed his arrival. Draco viewed the scene, feeling sick. Anger was coursing through his veins, he could feel his temples throbbing, and he wanted to kill.

He saw a group of 3 girls, all about their age, standing around a group of boys, and Hermione. The girls were all laughing at Hermione. HIS Hermione. The boys, this is what pissed Draco off the most. There were two boys holding her arms and legs down, giving the third boy complete access to Hermione's sacred area. Her black sweater was ripped and torn, half off her body, while her tank top was completely missing. She had long scratch marks down her stomach and chest, marring her perfect skin.

Draco strode forward, towards the girls, not really knowing what to do. Well, he knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't want to make Azkaban his permanent home. He walked up behind a redheaded girl, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to look at him, admiration for his looks obvious in her eyes.

"Well, hello there. Quite the looker, aren't you?" the girl said, reaching her hand out to touch his chest.

Draco looked at her, and swatted her hand away from him. How dare she think that she can touch him??

"Yes, I am. Too bad you aren't." he smirked, and moved around her, towards the boys.

"I don't know who you are, but you better leave now. This has nothing to do with you." The blonde girl said, trying to grab him out of the way. The boys still hadn't noticed the newcomer's presence.

Draco turned to look at her; she had the look of a snob, and a rich one to boot.

He smirked at her, and then turned his full body towards her.

'Actually, this has everything to do with me." He said, and turned back to the sickening scene before him.

Draco had never seen something so sick. The boy looked like some sort of dog, trying his hardest to finish something before his master came to discipline him. His friends had their hands on Hermione's chest, feeling her, squeezing her, hurting her. He walked towards the group, ignoring the shouts from the girls. Parasites.

He reached the first boy, the one between Hermione's legs, and grabbed his hair, pulling his forcefully from his girlfriend.

"You really don't want to be doing that." Draco said, twisting his fingers, making the pull even tighter.

The two other boys let go of Hermione, and looked upon this new intruder. They didn't know what to think. This had never happened before. Should they wait and see what happens, or..?

Draco kept his attention focused on the one who used Hermione, his angel. He gave another great pull, and wretched him from the ground. The boy stood up, his legs barely supporting him, hindered by the fact that his pants were around his knees.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? This is MY turf, this is MY woman. Get the hell out of here, if you know what's good for you." The boy said, jaw clenched from the pain of Draco's fingers.

'I happen to be this girls boyfriend. And, I think that you are going to pay for this." Draco said, his anger finally bubbling over the top. He let go of the boy's hair, and smashed him across the face. There was an audible 'crunch' noise from the impact. The boy clutched his face in his hands, but Draco didn't give him the chance to recover, but instead, sent another fist towards the boy's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The boy collapsed, one hand on his face, the other his stomach. The girls behind him were screaming, but he could barely hear them.

Draco moved back a few steps, to survey what he'd done. He felt absolutely no remorse over what he'd done. He felt that he didn't do enough. These people should pay, as Hermione did. They should feel the same pain that she did.

He went back over to the boy, and, using all his strength, kicked him in his still exposed privates. The boy collapsed in a heap on the ground, tears streaming down his face. The girls continued to scream, but Draco ignored them. He walked over to Hermione, who was starting to stir on the dirty ground, where the boys left her.

The other boys, seeing Draco come their way, stumbled to their feet, and ran, leaving their friend on the ground. The girls followed suit, still screaming.

Draco watched them leave, was happy that they were gone. He crouched down on the ground, beside Hermione, and started to pull what remained of her clothes over her exposed body. It didn't do t a whole lot, since there wasn't much that wasn't completely shredded. He took his cloak off, and draped it over her body.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and, feeling someone touching her, shrank away.

"Angel, its okay. It's me, Draco. I'm here; everything is going to be fine now. The sorry excuses for humanity are gone now." Draco said, holding her body.

Hermione looked up at Draco. She tried to sit up, but couldn't.

"Gone? All of them?" Hermione whispered, looking Draco in the eye.

"Yes. Everything will be alright now." Draco said, trying to console her, still holding her in his arms.

Hermione tried to sit up again, and managed to. She looked around the area, and saw only the one boy, who was starting to crawl away. The tears flowed out of her eyes, as if they'd never stop again.

Draco felt his heart break, seeing her like this. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how too.

"I'm going to take you to see Madam Pomfrey. She can fix up those scratched for you." Draco said, getting to his feet. He picked her up, as if she were nothing more then a child.

"But, I still have the funeral to go to, and all my stuff." Hermione feebly protested.

"You can floo back and get it, or I'm sure that Professor McGonagall will get your things for you. Your parents will understand." Draco said, smoothing her hair back from her face.

"Alright." Hermione said, and promptly passed out again.

Draco looked around the once beautiful forest, making sure that there was no one around. He said the incantation, and felt a pull at his navel. They were going back to Hogwarts. Going back to where no one would hurt his love.


	34. I dont wanna go

Disclaimer-I fucking wish

The two heads arrived in Draco's room. He was shocked to think that, only a little while ago, he was thinking about a shower and dinner. He held the still Hermione in his arms, and wondered if he should get the Headmaster before going to the hospital wing. He felt Hermione stir, and decided that she was in more need of help.

He walked out of his room, and headed towards the portrait. As he was leaving, he heard Crysania's voice behind him.

"Her body will be fine. It is her soul that you must worry about." She said, her silky voice washing over him.

"How did you know what happened?" Draco asked, turning around to face her. He was much more interested in how she knew, rather then what she said.

"I know everything that happens within the head dorm. I saw what you saw within the mirror." She explained to him.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Draco said.

"She needs to get to the hospital wing. I will distract you no more. Until we meet again." Crysania said.

"Yes." Was all Draco could think of saying. His mind was much too occupied with thoughts of Hermione to think of something even remotely intelligent to say.

Draco raced down the corridors and down the stairs, thankful that all the students were at dinner. Otherwise the throng of students, all asking questions as to why the head boy was running through the school, carrying an unconscious head girl in his arms, might impede his way.

He made it to the infirmary rather quickly, his legs carrying him faster then he could have imagined. He rushed through the doors, startling Madam Pomfrey, who was tending to a student who, by the looks of it, had a broken arm. At the sight of Draco, carrying Hermione's still form, the mediwitch stopped what she was doing and rushed over.

"What's happened?' the mediwitch cried, directing Draco to lay the girl down on the nearest bed.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I cant, or rather, wont tell you. That's for Hermione to decide whether or not you should know." Draco said, half afraid of the reaction from the formidable witch.

The mediwitch shot him a look, but didn't say anything, for which Draco was relieved.

She removed Draco's cloak from Hermione's body, the gashes and blood visible from where Draco stood, and she gasped. She quickly set the cloak back down, and looked at Draco.

"Get the Headmaster immediately, and please close the curtain on your way out. This is not for you to see." She said, readying her wand to heal the wounds.

"I'm already here Poppy. What's that matter?" Professor Dumbledore said, coming up behind Draco.

The witch looked relieved to see the Headmaster, but shot a look at Draco, that clearly said 'out, now'.

"Now now, Poppy, I believe that Mister Malfoy can be here, since he was, in fact, the one to find her." Dumbledore said, noticing the look she gave.

"But, sir, he's refused to tell me what happened, therefore making it harder for me to heal her." Poppy said, shooting a scathing glance at Draco.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Draco for a long while. Draco felt as if his mind was being read.

"You'll just have to do your best, Poppy. I believe that Mister Malfoy has every right not to say anything since he is not Miss. Granger's guardian. You will just have to have Miss Granger tell you, if she wants to, when she awakens." Dumbledore said, turning to fix his gaze on Hermione.

He walked over to her and was about to reach over to pull the cloak off her small body when Madam Pomfrey's voice stopped him.

"Sir! You don't want to do that." She cried, her voice high pitched. She rushed over to Dumbledore side and pushed him out of the tiny cubicle.

"This is no place for a man's eyes, Headmaster. The cloak is the only thing keeping her decent." The mediwitch said, shooing both Dumbledore and Draco away from the Head girl.

"Well, in that case, Poppy, Mister Malfoy and I will leave you to your work. Alert both of us should her condition change." Dumbledore said, and then turned his eyes to Draco. "Id like you to come with me to my office, if possible, after dinner. Also, I wouldn't be mentioning the Head Girl's return to anyone. It might be rather unsettling to some certain individuals."

"Yes, Headmaster." Draco said, and, after a longing look at the curtains that hid Hermione, he left the Hospital wing, noticing how famished he was on the way.

Dinner was good, as usual. Draco felt disconnected to his fellow students, especially since he couldn't talk about what was bothering him to anyone. He could feel both Pansy and Blaise giving him worried looks, and knew that they wondered what made the Slytherin Prince so quiet. He left dinner early, having eaten quickly so as to leave quickly. He didn't relish the idea of the other 2/3 of the dream team asking him about his motives towards Hermione. He also didn't relish the idea of going to see the Headmaster. He knew what the conversation would entail, and he also knew that he wouldn't share the details of what had happened. Consequences be dammed.

Draco took his time walking to the gargoyles, which guarded the headmaster's office. He was thankful that he didn't see many students, making his walk more enjoyable. His thoughts were disjointed between anger, sadness and an overwhelming desire to protect Hermione.

Draco reached the entrance, said the password, and climbed the stairs to the real door. When he knocked, he heard other voices. He hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with questions from more then one person. He didn't like confrontation, and that's what he thought this was.

He walked into the office, after he was given permission. He took the offered seat across from Dumbledore, and looked expectantly at the headmaster, trying to discern the look in his twinkling eyes, beneath the half moon glasses.

"Well, Draco, I suppose you're wondering why you're here." At Draco's nod, he continued. 'I know that you wont tell me about what happened today, in the forest near Miss. Granger's house, that is for her to tell. However, I would like to know how you got there. As I'm sure that you know, you cannot apparate, or disapparate onto Hogwarts grounds, which is why I'm wondering how you did it."

Draco looked at his Headmaster, perplexed. Apparate? He didn't apparate. "Sir, I didn't apparate. I don't have my license, and even if I did, I would not have been able to carry Hermione with me." Draco said.

"Would you care to explain how you did it then? I'm quite curious to know." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes still twinkling.

"Years ago, I was given a charm, well, two charms actually, by an old hag. She told me that I would give it to someone that I cared about, even when I didn't care about myself. It heats up, to the point of burning whenever the person wearing the other is in danger. It came with an incantation so that, if it ever did heat up, the two charms would be brought back together, therefore, I suppose, transporting me to where she was." Draco said, explaining it to himself, as well as the Headmaster.

"And what, may I ask, is the incantation?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes betraying his eagerness for new knowledge.

" It is 'una diligo,'" Draco said, making sure that he wasn't holding the pendant.

"I see. Excellent. Now, I must ask again, that you do not mention Hermione's presence here. It would baffle certain friends of her's, and I don't believe that she will be ready to tell them the truth. Professor McGonagall will be going to her parents house tonight, to give a formal apology, as well as to get her things." Dumbledore stood up, Draco doing the same. "Now, I suggest that you ease your mind. I'm sure that Madam Pomfrey will be glad to give you a dreamless sleep potion, should you want it."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." Draco said, and left the office, making his way to the hospital wing. He decided that a dreamless sleep was just what he needed.


	35. Savior

Disclaimer- If you recognize it, it isnt mine.

AN-Im SO sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Ive been super busy, since I moved recently, and my computer wasnt hooked up right away. Forgive me. Oh, and thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed!

Draco ended up staying at the Hospital wing for a little while, watching Hermione sleep. All of her physical wounds had been healed quite nicely, but the look on Hermione's face was another story. She looked scared, even while she slept. Draco would have given anything to take that look off her face, and have her smile at him.

Draco stayed by the bed, until it was just before curfew. He had already gotten the potion from Madame Pomfrey, and was anxious to get some sleep. It had been a long, tiring day, and sleep was welcome.

Draco trudged up the stairs, and through the corridors towards the Head dorm. He encountered very few students on the way, and was glad for it. He knew that he looked as well as he felt. He was quite happy that no one else had to see him at one of his worse times.

Draco walked into the common room, barely noticing Crysania. He also didn't remember saying the password, but assumed that he had, since he was now on his way to his room. He had taken the potion before leaving the hospital wing, so he was like a walking dead man. He let himself get ready for bed from habit, rather then from actual thought.

Draco crawled into his bed, reveling in the warmth and sheer comfort of lying down. His last thought, before the sweet enclosure of sleep trapped him, was of Hermione, hoping that she would awake the next day.

Hermione awoke, confused as to where she was. It was dark, nighttime, by the looks of it. She felt the blankets around her body, wondering when she went to bed. She sat up, and took in her surroundings. She was in the hospital wing. How did she get here? She wondered.

Then the memories came flooding back to her.

She lay back down on the bed; clutching the blanket, as if it could save her, protect her, from what she was feeling. The sobs wracked her small body, she felt as if the tears would never stop. She had been used. Again. The same people seemed intent on tormenting her, making her miserable. Making her feel like she was dirt, worthless.

Hermione cried long into the night, before sleep stole her away, sweeping her up in cool, dark, blankness.

Professor Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing, early in the morning. He walked along the wing, watching the few present students sleep. He stopped in front of Hermione's bed, and watched her. He could tell immediately that she had awoken during the night. The stains of tears upon her cheeks making it quite obvious. His eyes no longer twinkled, knowing that his head girl, one of the brightest students to walk the halls of Hogwarts in decades, would hurt, would suffer. He only hoped that she would seek the help that she needed, rather then seek solitude that would only destroy her.

Draco awoke, feeling refreshed. He had needed that sleep, as well as the dreamless sleep potion more then he knew. His mind was on Hermione, but also on his stomach, which was rumbling, begging to be properly fed. He decided that he wouldn't be of any use to Hermione until after he had regained his strength, and crawled out of bed, intent on a shower before anything else.

The warm water splashed onto his face, both calming and reenergizing him. His mind was clear, and he had his day, more or less, planned out ahead of him. He would go to the Great Hall for some breakfast, then back to his own room for some homework that needed to be done. After that, he would head to the hospital wing, to watch over Hermione.

He hoped that he wouldn't need his homework to keep him occupied. He, rather, hoped that his angel was awake, and would want to talk to him. However, he knew that she was in shock, and traumatized. Sleep was the best thing for her, at the moment.

Draco walked along the halls, towards the Great Hall, his mind full, and his stomach empty. Never a good combination for a teenage boy. He hurried his steps, knowing that the sooner he ate, the sooner he would know how Hermione was doing.

Hermione awoke, this time knowing where she was, as well as why she was there. The bright sunlight played upon the bed, making it hard to look at without squinting. She slowly sat up, willing her mind to just STOP working, so that she could concentrate on finding someone to talk to. She was rather startled to find Professor McGonagall sitting at the end of her bed, watching her intently.

"Good morning, Miss Granger.' Professor McGonagall said, a hint of worry in her voice.

'Good morning, Professor." Hermione replied, trying to get a feel for WHY her head of house was sitting in front of her in the hospital wing.

'I suppose you're wondering what I am doing here." At Hermione's nod, she continued. "When Mister Malfoy found you yesterday, his first thought was to get you the help that you needed. Therefore, bringing you back to Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey has attended to all of your physical wounds, and assures me that you will make a full recovery. Now, after you were brought here, we had a slight dilemma. You were supposed to be at your grandmother's funeral. We assumed, correctly, that your parents had no idea what had happened. I went there last night, to tell them what little I knew. I have brought all of your things back, and they are in your room."

"Thank you, Professor. Can I ask you something?" Hermione tentatively asked.

"Of course you can, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall actually smiled.

"What do you, um, think happened to me?" Hermione whispered, fearing that Draco told them everything. She dreaded the thought of everyone knowing about her…worthlessness.

"We don't know, actually. We just know that there were a number of knife wounds to heal, as well as the fact that you were brought to us with your clothing shredded beyond repair. Mister Malfoy refused to tell us anything involving the circumstances of your injuries. We were told to ask you, should you desire to tell us."

"Ah..oh." Hermione said, mentally thanking Draco for his discretion.

"Should you want to talk, Hermione, I will always be here for you. I am, also, not the only one you can talk to." The professor said, a look of genuine caring crossing her face.

"I..Thank you, Professor. I don't feel quite ready to talk, at the moment." Hermione said, rather apologetically.

"Quite understandable, my dear. I must ask that you should remain here, for the time being. None of the other students, Mister Malfoy being the exception, know that you have returned. If you would like, we can tell the students that you've decided to remain at home for a while longer, giving you time before having to attend classes." McGonagall said, standing up from her seat.

Hermione looked at her teacher, and, seeing genuine concern, as well as something that resembled love, she decided to accept the offer. She knew that she wouldn't be able to handle the students, asking her about her grandmother, and what not, but she couldn't ask for the help that she needed. She was relieved that it was offered, rather then asked for.

"I think that would be best, Professor. I would still like to do my homework, if that's possible?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, Miss Granger. I shall talk to your professors today, to see what they can give you. I assume that you are already done this weeks work?" McGonagall asked, already knowing the answer.

Hermione just nodded, feeling a slight blush creeping up on her face.

'Good. I will ask Mister Malfoy to collect it, so I can hand it in for you." McGonagall walked towards Hermione, and placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder, looking her in the eye.

"If you ever need anything at all, please, don't hesitate to ask for the help that you need." Hermione felt her teachers' hand tighten slightly, before letting go.

"Ill go tell Madame Pomfrey that you are awake, and no doubt hungry. I will be back later this afternoon with your school work." McGonagall said, turning to leave the hospital wing.

She was just at the doors, when Hermione heard her speak again. "Good-bye Hermione, try to rest."

Hermione settled back down on the bed, thinking about what she had been told. She was thankful that she was given the time off of classes, to get better, and to figure herself out. She was also relieved that none of the students, and her friends, knew that she was back. She didn't think that she could cope with the inevitable stream of visitors that would bother her all day. She needed to rest, and to think. She needed Draco.

As if reading her mind, in walked Draco, his worry and love, and strength apparent on his face.

Hermione knew, looking into his eyes, that everything would turn out fine. She had all the strength she needed.


	36. Dont give into them

Disclaimer-Im not JK Rowling. Well, not yet anyways. You never know what technology can do these days.

IMPORTANT! This is the SECOND last chapter (i think. If all goes as planned). IF you want a epilogue, let me know. If not, well, then, thats your perogative. Enjoy.

The next few days passed by quickly for Hermione. She was still in the hospital wing, and, still, none of her classmates knew that she was back in the castle. Dumbledore had made an announcement at breakfast Monday morning, stating that she was still with her parents, but would be back soon. The students understood, or, rather, thought they did.

Draco visited her whenever he could, to talk about classes, and to just be with her. She mostly listened to him, but didn't offer much in the way of conversation. Draco understood that she was still unbalanced, and didn't know how to cope, so he tried for the both of them.

Harry and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating breakfast. Neither boy was very worried about Hermione, since they knew how close she was to her grandmother. They just hoped that she would be fine by the time she came back.

Ginny sat across from Ron and Harry, listening to them talk about Quidditch. She was only half listening, the other half of her mind on her best friend. Hermione wasn't normally an overly emotional person, and, when she was, was able to control them.

No, Ginny knew that there was something else going on. She just didn't know what, however, she fully intended to find out.

Madame Pomfrey was watching Hermione. Miss Granger was certainly doing better. Physically, she had healed perfectly. Mentally and emotionally she still needed attention. The mediwitch had already talked Dumbledore into flooing a therapist from Saint. Mungos. She just needed to clear it with Hermione.

"Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey said, startling Hermione out of her homework. The mediwitch bustled towards the bed, and sat on the chair that was usually occupied by Draco. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione looked at the mediwitch, noticing that she seemed..nervous? "I feel fine, Madame."

"Good. I need to ask you something rather important. I need an answer as soon as possible." The mediwitch paused, as if trying to figure out how to ask. "I've contacted a therapist from St. Mungo's. They have agreed to come speak with you, should you wish to talk. I think that it would be best for you to talk to them, to get this incident off your chest."

Hermione looked at the mediwitch, and contemplated her suggestion. Perhaps she was right. Perhaps she would feel better if she told someone about what happened, about how she felt. She knew that Draco would always be there for her, but she couldn't tell him. She was afraid of how he would react, even though he DID see everything that happened, more or less. She knew that he would support her decision to talk to a professional.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey, I should like to talk to this person. When will they be coming?" Hermione asked.

"I can get the healthwitch, her name is Madame Wilson, here tomorrow, or the day after, if you'd like another day to yourself."

"Tomorrow should be fine. Thank you." Hermione said, giving the mediwitch a wide smile.

"You're welcome, Miss Granger. Lets just hope she can help." And with that, the mediwitch disappeared, to tend to the other students in the hospital wing.

Draco walked into the hospital wing, careful that no one was following him. He didn't want people wondering what he was up to in the hospital wing, and then finding Hermione. That would be all kinds of no good, for either of them.

He walked to Hermione's room, and let himself in. She was sleeping, by the looks of it. She wasn't one for naps, but Draco wasn't worried. He walked over to her bed, kissed her forehead, pulled the blankets over her small body, and left the room.

The next day came too soon for Hermione. She was nervous about talking to someone, but determined to, well, to move on, really. She was sick and tired of feeling like nothing, when it was obvious that she DID have someone that cared for her. Draco had made it obvious that he cared about her, he may even love her. Time would only tell.

Hermione had just finished breakfast, when there was a knock at her door. Madame Pomfrey let herself in, and was followed by a short plump witch. Her dark hair was tied back away from her face, and her eyes seemed to shine kindness. So this was Madame Wilson. She looked at Hermione, and smiled.

"Miss Granger. This is Madame Wilson, from St. Mungos. She will be here for the day, to talk to you, as we agreed yesterday. If you need anything, just give me a shout. Good luck." Madame Pomfrey said, and left the room, her robes billowing behind her.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. How are you today?" the witch asked, pulling up a chair beside the bed.

"I've been better, but I'm not too bad." Hermione replied, noting that the witch had a voice like velvet, soft and sleek.

'Excellent. Now, I've been told that you have had a serious trauma, but refuse to talk about it. I'm here so that you can tell someone that you don't know, as someone who can help. Will you talk to me?" Madame Wilson asked.

"Ah. Yes. I will. I'm sick and tired of feeling like this. I just hope you can help." Hermione said, pulling the blankets higher over her body.

"That's what I'm here from, my dear." Madame Wilson smiled.

Draco walked into the hospital wing, after class, to see how Hermione was doing. He was going through Hermione-deprivation, since he didn't get to see her the day before. She was sleeping when he came to visit, and after dinner, he just had too much homework to catch up on to take the time to see her. He wanted to, but Pansy cornered him, and more or less demanded that they do their essays together. He had had no choice but to agree. He couldn't very well tell her that he needed to go see Hermione.

Draco was just outside of Hermione's room, when he was viciously pulled backwards by his elbow. He spun around, intending to hex whoever pulled him back, when he saw that it was Madame Pomfrey.

'Mister. Malfoy, forgive me, but you are not allowed in there at the moment. Miss Granger is with another nurse, and it is imperative that they are not disturbed." Madame Pomfrey whispered, steering him away.

'Do you know when I can come see her again?" Draco asked, put out that he still couldn't get his Hermione fix.

"Come after dinner, to see what the situation is then." The witch said, finally letting go of his elbow.

Hermione sat up, and wiped the tears from her face. She looked at Madame Wilson, Maggie, and smiled.

"You are an angel, Madame Wilson. Thank you so much. For everything." Hermione said, smiling at the witch again.

"Don't even worry about it, my dear. You have no idea how happy I am that we could have this talk, and that we were considerably successful." The mediwitch said, patting Hermione on the shoulder.

"I am too, Madame. I am too." Hermione whispered.

"You know, Miss granger, you are an incredibly smart and gifted witch. Have you considered something in the lines of a mediwitch?"

"I have, and now that I've met you, and have seen what kind of help you, and others like you, are, I am defiantly going to look into it more thoroughly." Hermione said, smiling still.

'Good. We could use someone with as much intelligence as you." Madame Wilson said. She looked at her watch with shock. "Now, my dear, I'm afraid that I must be off. I'm expected back at the hospital, to make a report. If you ever need to talk, just give me a floo, or an owl. Don't be shy about it either!"

"I wont. Thank you again, Madame." Hermione said.

Madame Wilson bustled out of Hermione's room, and was replaced by Madame Pomfrey moments later.

"I hear that you are feeling better, miss granger" Hermione nodded. "I've also been informed that you are looking to study for a placement as a mediwitch. Correct?"

Hermione nodded again.

"Excellent. You've got more brains then we've seen in years. I'll have to talk to Dumbledore about this, but how would you like to have a mini-apprenticeship here with me? I know that I could use the help." Madame Pomfrey said, fluttering around the room.

"Oh. That would be wonderful!" Hermione said, excitement coursing through her.

"I'll talk to the Headmaster. Now, Mister Malfoy is here to see you. Ill send him right in." And with that, the mediwitch left.

Hermione waited as Draco walked in, a little hesitantly. Hermione looked up at him, her prince, and smiled. A true smile.

Draco watched his angel smiling. Her first real smile since the picnic, all that time ago. Draco felt relief course through him. Now, now he knew that she would be fine. His angel was okay again.


	37. Angel, come to me

Disclaimer- i am not JK Rowling. I wish that I was. I wish I had her kind of creativity. Ah well. my loss, i guess. And the song is Angel by :wumpscut:

A/N-final chapter. I have an epilogue half done. This would have been up a few days ago, but I had some internet issues. Enjoy!

IF you have any questions about the story, ask away. Ill write back ASAP.

Ginny walked into the Great hall for breakfast, her mind full. She was worried about Hermione, as well as Draco, who seemed to be in full 'bitchy' persona. She wondered if it has something to do with Hermione, and, if so, what exactly. She intended to seek him out that day, and grill him about it. She could be quite persuasive when she wanted to be, a trait, which she got from her mother.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table, and helped herself to scrambled eggs, toast and some orange juice. It was early still, so there were few students in the hall. She ate her food quickly, observing everything going on around her. By the looks of things, a couple was in the process of breaking up at the Hufflepuff table, the Ravenclaw's were still half asleep, and the other Gryffindor's were all talking about the upcoming Quidditch match between themselves and the Ravenclaw's.

Ginny was watching the doors as Draco walked in. He glanced at her, and she could tell instantly that whatever had been bothering him for the past week was fixed. He seemed to be better. She wanted to find out what this was all about.

She waited until he had finished eating, and was walked towards the doors before getting up from her table to follow him. She didn't want anything to look suspicious, and ruin any reputations, mainly her own at the moment.

She caught up to him just as he was at the grand stairs. She called out to him, so that she could catch up. He started at his name being called, and turned to look at her. He stopped mid-step, and waited for her.

"Hey Malfoy. What's up?" Ginny asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Hi Weasley. I was just on my way to, uh, get some books for class." Draco caught himself, before saying that he was going to see Hermione. The other students still didn't know that she was back. She had been moved to her own room, in the Head dorm the night before, but was told not to come to classes today.

"Oh? Can I come with you? I've been meaning to talk to you all week." Ginny said, and, not bothering to wait for his answer, started walking up the stairs.

"Alright, I guess." Draco grumbled. He now had to go get some books for class, even though he had them all. He just hoped that Hermione was still in her room, so things didn't look suspicious. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"A few things, actually. First of all, why have you been in complete bitch persona this week? And what made that change, this morning?" Ginny asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Why, may I ask, do you want to know?" Draco asked, his natural defenses going up automatically.

"Because. I have the sneaking suspicion that this has everything to do with Hermione. I don't believe that she's at her parents. I think something happened to her, and I want to know what, and know that she's okay. I'm really worried about her." Ginny confessed, sneaking a glance at Draco's face. He managed to keep a straight face, but Ginny saw the brief look of shock in his eyes.

Draco stopped walking, and turned to look at the youngest Weasley. He was surprised that she managed to guess most of the truth. He knew that this Weasley was smart, but this was extraordinary.

"Well, Ginny, you're right. I shouldn't be telling you any of this, but, since you seem to know almost everything already, there's no harm in confirming your fears. Hermione is here, at the school. She just got out of the hospital wing, for reasons I wont tell you. You can ask her yourself, when we get to my dorm." Draco said, and started walking back up the stairs.

Ginny walked in silence, happy that she was right, but getting more and more worried about Hermione, her best friend. Ginny guessed what had happened to her. Hermione must have relived her summer, or something along those lines. She chewed on her lower lip as she thought about this idea, more worried then ever now.

The pair of unlikely companions walked in silence to the head's dorm. They got there quickly, both eager to see Hermione. They walked into the common room to see a rather odd scene before them.

Hermione was dancing around the room, with some music blaring from an unseen source.

Hermione stopped as soon as she saw them, and walked over to a shiny metal looking device, hitting a button that seemed to stop the music.

"Hi Draco, Ginny. Um, yeah. I wasn't expecting visitors." Hermione said, red creeping up to her cheeks.

Ginny ignored her best friend's silly excuse, and ran over to her, giving her a huge bear hug. Draco, on the other hand, was having a very hard time keeping his laughter to himself, eventually giving up, and filling the room with his silky voice.

"Hermione! I'm so glad to see you! How are you? What happened? Are you alright?" Ginny asked, still hugging her friend.

Hermione looked at Ginny, tears welling in her eyes, knowing now how much her friends cared about her. She then shot a look at Draco, wondering what, exactly, he has told Ginny.

Draco caught the look, shrugged his shoulders, and put his book bag down. "She seemed to have most of it figured out on her own." He said to the look she was still giving him.

Hermione looked back to Ginny, and smiled. "Why don't you come to my room for a while, and we can talk. I'll tell you everything, but it will take a while. Do you have a class now?"

Ginny shook her head, thankful that she didn't have to lie. "Nope, not until after lunch."

"Alright, go on up to my room, and I'll be there in a moment. I need to talk to Draco." Hermione said, ushering her friend up the stairs.

She walked over the Draco, and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close. She kissed him gently, feeling the tingles travel from her lips to the rest of her body, making her feel more alive then ever.

She pulled away, and looked into his icy eyes, which were filled with love. "Thank you. For bringing Ginny, and for having patience with me."

"Hermione, you know that I would do anything for you. All you have to do is ask." Draco said, smiling as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He pulled away, and checked the time. 'Shit, I have to get to class. I'll come see you after lunch, when I have a free period. Have fun with Ginny."

"I will. Don't forget to take good notes for me!" Hermione said, as Draco walked out of the common room door.

The morning was a long one for both Draco and Hermione. Draco was stuck in class, taking good notes, when all he wanted to do was be with his angel. Hermione, on the other hand, had an emotional morning, talking with Ginny, explaining everything that had happened, and assuring her that, yes, she would be alright.

By the time Draco got back to the common room, Hermione was in the bath. He knocked on the door, and she assured him she would be out momentarily.

Draco went to the common room couches, by habit sitting on Hermione's gold and red one. He picked up his guitar, and was tuning the strings when Hermione walked down the stairs, her long hair in two still wet buns. He watched her walk down the stairs, thinking that she really was an angel. She was beyond beautiful in a pair of black tight pants, and a white tank top. She wan an angel.

She sat beside him on the couch, but not too close. She didn't want to get in the way of the guitar, and break it, or some such thing. She smiled at him when he looked at her.

""Mione. Get comfortable. I wrote something for you, while you were in the hospital. It's taken a while to make it perfect, but I think it is. So, here goes." Draco sat back, as Hermione did as well, and strummed the guitar. Beautiful chords filled the silent room, and he began to sing.

_"Angel Come To Me, To Me Come To Me.  
Angel Belong To Me, To Me Belong To Me  
Angel You Have Wings, To Fly Fly To Me  
Angel Do You Doubt? No Need To Have Doubt_

_Angel Feel My Love, My Love For You, Feel My Love For You  
Angel Carry Me To You, To Your Home  
To Paradise  
_

_Angel I Would Lie For You, For You Just For You  
With My Yearning Heart  
And Angel I Would Die For You, For You Just For You  
With My Burning Heart  
_

_Angel Don't Feel Liable, For Me And My Pain, Don't Feel Liable  
Cause Angels Must Be Free, High Up From This World In Eternity  
Angel I Could Clip Your Wings, To Catch All Your Love  
To Calm Your Pain  
_

_But Angel This Would Be So Wrong  
You Would Bleed To Death Immediately  
So Angel Come To Me  
_

_Heal My Glaring Pain Voluntarily  
I Love You"_

Draco finished the song, and looked at Hermione. She had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. This was a good sign.

"Hermione. I love you." Draco said, his voice catching in his throat. He had never said these words before. Nor had he ever meant something this much before.

"I love you too, Draco. That was absolutely beautiful. I promise that I will be your angel until the end of time." Hermione said, leaning in close to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him, deeply, passionately, and full of all the love that she felt for him.


	38. thats it folks

Dislaimer- I do not own harry potter, and all that other stuff.

A/N-this is it. The end folks. I MAY write more stories, based on the epilogue below. If anyone else wants to, send me an email with your ideas, and Ill see if i can offer suggestions.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Hermione finished Hogwarts at the top of her class, to no one's surprise. She taught her assigned class with much success, and was asked by Professor McGonagall to apprentice under her. Hermione accepted, provided that she could continue learning with Madame Pomfrey. It was accepted, and Hermione excelled at both of her professions, staying on at Hogwarts as apprentice, assistant Transfiguration teacher, as assistant mediwitch. She had never been happier, be able to not only earn her living, but also continue learning under the best-trained staff in England.

Draco finished Hogwarts second to Hermione, disappointing his father, but making his professors proud. Professor Severus Snape was impressed with the way that he taught his assigned classes, and his cool, calm demeanor. Draco was asked to apprentice under his head of house, for potions. Draco accepted, knowing that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Draco was considered by some to be the luckiest son of a bastard there was. Draco knew this to be true, as well. He has his looks, his money, his father's name, and an apprenticeship with the best Potions Master, and the most perfect women in all of England.

Their wedding was in the summer, the year after their graduation. Hermione's parents were in attendance, as well as the entire Hogwarts staff. Surprisingly, the Malfoy's were also there. The Malfoy's decided that it was time to let their son and heir earn his own name, and his own living. While at first they didn't approve of Hermione's parentage, they were soon charmed by Hermione's beauty, intelligence and wit, and decided that she was the best pick for their son.

Harry also attended the wedding, as best man. Blaise was unable to be there, since she was confined to bed with a new babe. The first Potter child, with many more expected. Ron was also in attendance, Pansy on his arm. Their wedding had been the previous year, and a new Weasley was on its way. Pansy beamed the entire wedding, and looked stunning, despite the roundness of her protruding tummy.

Ginny was the maid of honor, and attracted as much attention as the bride. Ginny's beauty had matured, and she was soon the most sought after witch around. She was modest about her looks, which only added to the charm. She had been asked to apprentice as a charms master, but declined, deciding that she would rather be a mediwitch at St.Mungo's, who gladly accepted her.

The wedding was the biggest highlight of the year, and was covered in both Witch Weekly, as well as the Daily Prophet. The Quibbler even had a blurb about the wedding, but was mostly ignored for 'real' news.

The couple had never been happier. They had a future, they had a past. Most importantly, they had each other.


End file.
